Harry Potter and the Hardest Year of his Life
by MasterKazoom
Summary: Jetzt da Voldemort weg ist, muss Harry das Leben eines ganz normalen Teenagers leben, doch es kommt ganz unerwartet. Pläne gegen ihn, neue Gegner und seine immerwährende Liebe für Hermione. Nach H.P. and the Preparation to Fight. Kapitel 9 oben! R&R!
1. Absence

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Hardest Year of his Life (1/?)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung:** Jetzt da Voldemort weg ist, muss Harry das Leben eines ganz normalen Teenagers leben, doch es kommt ganz unerwartet. Pläne gegen ihn, neue Gegner und seine immerwährende Liebe für Hermione. Nach H.P. and the Preparation to Fight.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld.

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

Es war ein gutes Fest gewesen, doch der Tag danach war weniger erfreulich. Harry fuhr mit dem Hogwarts Express zurück in sein altes Leben, zurück zu den Dursleys. Hermione und Ron waren genauso fröhlich wie am Vortag, vielleicht sogar noch fröhlicher, immerhin würden sie nicht mit den schlimmsten Muggeln der Welt zusammenleben müssen. Harry beneidete Ron für seine Familie.

"Wir werden mit Dumbledore reden, diesmal kannst du schneller zu uns kommen!"

"Wäre schön..." sagte Harry abwesend. Doch dann schlug sich Ron gegen die Stirn als hätte er etwas vergessen und wurde danach rot.

"Äh, Harry? Bitte werde nicht wütend, aber mir ist gerade eingefallen das mich Fleur gestern zu sich nach Frankreich eingeladen hat, und ich habe schon zugesagt. Nicht schlagen, okay?" Ron bereitete sich auf einen Schlag vor, doch Harry schaute nur weiterhin abwesend aus dem Fenster. Hermione ergriff die Initiative.

"Nun, wenn du nicht bei deinem besten Freund bleiben kannst, dann vielleicht bei deiner Freundin? Ich muss mal mit Mum und Dad reden, aber ich denke das geht in Ordnung. Wie wär's, Harry?" Sie hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln aufgelegt und auch Harry fand die Idee verlockend. 

"Hört sich nicht schlecht an, aber was sagen deine Eltern eigentlich dazu dass wir, na ja, zusammen sind?" Hermione schien verwirrt zu sein und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Ich denke sie werden da schon nichts gegen haben, ich habe ihnen noch nichts erzählt. Warum?" 

"Na ja, ich wüsste nicht wie ich mich in deiner Gegenwart zurückhalten sollte, und das muss ich mit deinen Eltern ja." Sie wurde rot als sie verstand was er meinte und auch Harry grinste zum ersten Mal während der Zugfahrt. Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und wendete sich wieder den Süßigkeiten zu. 

Harry und Hermione einigten sich dann darauf dass sie ihn anrufen würde. 

Der Rest des Weges war schnell zurückgelegt und bevor Harry wusste was ihm geschah wurde er von einer Horde Menschen mit roten Haaren umarmt und direkt danach von seiner Freundin zum Abschied geküsst. Doch was dann kam war weniger gut, denn eine harte und strenge Stimme richtete sich an ihn.

"Nun komm schon, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit! Und denk nicht einmal im Traum dran dass ich dir irgendwas abnehme!" Vernon Dursley stand wieder einmal vor dem Eingang zur Plattform 9 ¾ und beäugte seinen Neffen argwöhnisch. Seine kleinen gemeinen Augen zeigten genau dass er nichts mit dem ungewöhnlichen Jungen zu tun haben wollte, aber er war für manche Sachen halt unerlässlich. Hausarbeiten und ähnliches. 

Harry seufzte und trottete mit seinem schweren Gepäck hinter Vernon her. Hinfort waren die schönen Stunden in Hogwarts. Nun, schön waren sie nur zusammen mit seinen Freunden, der Rest der Welt dachte immer noch Harry wäre ein gemeiner und hinterhältiger Hochstapler. Auch wenn Dumbledore Fudge den Namen genannt hatte, so hatte es niemand außer Fudge und seine Auroren mitbekommen. Der hatte bisher der Welt nur von dem Sieg über Voldemort erzählt und hatte auch dazu aufgerufen, die letzten Todesesser einzufangen, doch kein Wort war über Harry verloren, so wie er es auch anfangs wollte. 

Auch in Vergessenheit geraten waren die OWL und NEWT Briefe, die die Fifth und Seventh-Years bekommen hatten. Harry konnte seinen noch in seinen Koffer werfen bevor er müde in sein Bett fiel, doch aufgemacht hatte er ihn nicht. Während der ganzen Zugfahrt hatte er kein Wort über ihn verloren und er hatte vor ihn erst aufzumachen, wenn er wirklich alleine war. 

Harry wurde durch ein lautes "Hey!" wieder zu seinen Sinnen gebracht, denn er wäre beinahe allein auf die Straße gegangen. Geil, dachte Harry, da arbeitet Voldemort das ganze Jahr um dich zu töten und jetzt machst du es ganz allein, ohne dass er es merkt. Er drehte sich von der Straße weg und schaute wo sein Onkel stand. Seine Augen durchsuchten den Parkplatz, doch erst als er die hinterletzte Ecke beschaut hatte fand er seinen Onkel. Dieser fand Harry's Abwesendheit genauso nervig wie Harry selbst - So würde der Junge ihn noch mehr Zeit kosten. Harry konnte sozusagen schon die ersten Bestrafungen fühlen. 

Harry schaute links und rechts ob jemand schaute, nahm Käfig und Koffer in jeweils eine Hand, schloss seine Augen und sprach leise "_Axxeleratus movitur_".

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sprintete geschwind durch die engen Gassen zu seinem Onkel, der ihn anstarrte. Wie hat der Junge das gemacht? Ich habe gesehen dass die für - für dieses Zeug immer so einen komischen langen Holzstock brauchen. Braucht er keinen mehr? Und was sagt sein komisches Ministerium darüber? Das könnte vielleicht nützlich sein...

Und so hatte Vernon ein mehr als gemeines Grinsen auf den Lippen als Harry mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit ihm näher kam. Der Spruch schien auch schon aufzuhören zu wirken als er die letzten Meter lief und so kam er mit normaler Geschwindigkeit vor Vernon zum stehen. Der öffnete die Kofferraumklappe und Harry lud sein Gepäck hinein. Dann bedachte er Harry wieder mit seinem gemeinem Grinsen und stieg ins Auto. Ein verwirrter Harry setzte sich auch hinein. Er heckt irgendetwas aus. Und es gefällt mir nicht.

Zurück in Surrey sagte im Vernon mit einem düsteren Blick dass er ihn eine Stunde vor Abendbrot in der Stube sehen will weil er mit ihm wichtige Sachen zu besprechen hat. Harry schluckte und nickte. 

Nachdem er sein Gepäck in seinem Rau verstaut hatte schaute er ob die Tür auch fest verschlossen war. Sie war zu und solange Dudley nicht mit seiner ganzen Muskelmasse gegenfliegen würde wäre sie sicher. Oder ein einfacher und guter _Alohomora_ Zauber. Harry überlegte einen Moment: Was ist wenn die Todesesser noch hinter ihm her sind, um ihren Lord zu rächen? Doch dann wischte Harry den Gedanken beiseite, immerhin hatte er Voldemort besiegt, da würde kein Todesesser es wagen ihn anzugreifen. 

Gestärkt von dem Gedanken und dass er vielleicht Hermione besuchen würde durchwühlte er seinen Koffer nach dem Brief der sein Leben ändern könnte, aber auch nicht. Er fand ihn schnell in einem der Pullover die er von den Weasleys bekommen hatte (die alle schon nicht mehr richtig passten). Er schaute ihn sich ausgiebig an bevor er ihn hastig öffnete.

_OWL-Results: Harry Potter _

_Astronomy_ _0 OWL's _ _Care of Magical Creatures_ _1 OWL's _ _Charms_ _4 OWL's_ _Defence against the Dark Arts_ _4 OWL's_ _Divination_ _1 OWL's_ _Herbology_ _1 OWL's_ _History of Magic _ _1 OWL's_ _Potions_ _3 OWL's_ _Transfiguration_ _4 OWL's _

  
***

  
Manch einer wird sich gewundert haben was in dem kleinsten Schlafzimmer von Privet Drive Nr 4 vorging, doch Harry war zu aufgeregt um sich darum zu scheren. Harry hatte einen Freudenschrei von sich gelassen: 19 OWL's!!! Selbst Percy hatte nur 12. Und er würde der neue Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer sein! Harry platzte fast vor Freude. Er untersuchte den Zettel nach noch mehr Sachen und fand dann drei weitere Stücke Pergament. Das erste war ein Brief von Dumbledore und das zweite eine Art Formular. Das dritte Stück Pergament war extra versiegelt. Er nahm sich den Brief zuerst vor.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast, bist du der neue Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer, solltest du den extra versiegelten Vertrag unterschreiben. Doch das ist alles nicht ohne Probleme möglich, und die möchte ich jetzt nun ansprechen. Da du noch minderjährig bist aber mehr geschafft als ein Erwachsener jemals schaffen würde habe ich beim Ministerium das Formular angefordert, welches dein Onkel und deine Tante unterzeichnen müssen, damit du ab sofort für dich selbst sorgst. Glaube mir, das Gehalt eines Lehrers reicht locker dafür aus. Das zweite Problem ist dass du noch nicht deine komplette Schulausbildung bekommen hast, was im Klartext heißt dass du dieses Jahr eine Schnellüberprüfung und deine NEWT's machen wirst. Es wird wahrscheinlich eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, doch ich denke dass du es schaffen wirst. Und das dritte und unerfreulichste Problem ist deine Beziehung zu Hermione. Sie ist immer noch eine Schülerin und es ist verboten eine Beziehung zu einer Schülerin zu haben, egal wie alt sie sein mag. Ich weiß wie unfair es klingt und ich sage ja auch nur dass die Beziehung nicht in der Öffentlichkeit geführt werden darf. Ich bin sicher es gibt einen Weg dieses Problem zu lösen. Du solltest Hermione davon erzählen, damit ihr euch beide eine Möglichkeit suchen könnt, das Problem anzugehen. Ich erwarte deine Eule bis spätestens 1st August. _

_Schöne Ferien, Albus Dumbledore_  
  
Die Freude von vorhing war wie weggeflogen. Er muss mit Hermione Schluss machen??? Hoffentlich sieht sie es nicht so eng eine Beziehung im Geheimen zu führen. Aber wird es denn auch klappen? Immerhin hat sie jeder letztes Jahr gesehen und niemand wird uns glauben. Es muss klappen, ich kann Hermione nicht wirklich verlassen. Eher würde ich den Job dafür hinschmeißen. Aber als erstes werde ich das Formular Vernon vorsetzen. Er wird sich einfach endlos freuen mich los zu sein. Und ich mich auch. Juhu! 

Das Problem mit Hermione rückte nach hinten als er die Möglichkeit von den Dursleys endlich wegzukommen überdachte. Ich wäre dann ein erwachsener Zauberer. Ich könnte endlich alles machen, könnte mit meinem Firebolt durch die Gegend fliegen, könnte mir Quidditch-Spiele anschauen, Ron und die Weasleys besuchen wann ich will... Harry grinste vor sich hin - Dieses Jahr schien das beste aller Zeiten zu werden. 

Harry öffnete den Vertrag und löste das Siegel vorsichtig von dem weißen Pergament. Es war ein Arbeitsvertrag über den Defence against the Dark Arts Job. Er war handgeschrieben, gut leserlich und bereits ausgearbeitet. Dumbledore würde ihn niemals hinters Ohr hauen. Harry las sich die Bedingungen durch und befand sie als in Ordnung. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie viel ein Lehrer ausgezahlt bekommen sollte aber ein Jahresgehalt von 733 Galleonen schien in Ordnung. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und legte den Vertrag weg, er würde ihn erst unterzeichnen wenn sicher war dass Hermione einverstanden ist. 

Harry schnappte sich das Formular und rannte aus seinem Zimmer, hüpfte regelrecht die Treppe hinunter und stand bald vor Vernon, der ihn schon wieder mit einem Blick bedachte, dem man sonst irgend etwas wirklich abstoßendem gab. Doch Harry war nicht einzuschüchtern, er reichte Vernon das Formular und meinte trocken: "Das müsstest du mir ausfüllen." 

Vernon hatte schon wieder ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen. Das letzte Mal als er uns so ein Formular gebracht hatte habe ich es ihm nicht unterzeichnet und seitdem kam er nicht mehr an, also was ist so wichtig dass er vergessen hat was ihm das letzte Mal blühte? Doch dann kam es anders als Vernon es erwartete als er sah worum es sich handelte. Erst konnte Harry die Freude in seinem Gesicht erkennen, doch dann verfinsterte sich der Ausdruck wieder. Wohl aus Gewohnheit. 

"Mitkommen." Sagte Vernon einfach. Er führte Harry in die Stube und setzte sich hin. Harry blieb stehen.

"Du willst also weg hier, eh? Weg von deinen Verwandten, die sich so gut um dich gekümmert haben, eh? Nun, da wir so viel für dich getan haben wirst du bevor wir dich gehen lassen auch noch etwas für uns tun. Lass uns mal sehen, bis wann hast du Zeit? Ah, hier steht es. Bis zum ersten August. Sehr gut." Harry gefiel es gar nicht und sprach daher gleich los um sich noch mehr zu ersparen.

"Ist ja gut, ich mache eure Aufgaben, gebt mir schon die Listen!" Doch als Vernon ihm keine Listen gab und ihn nur böse angrinste bekam er ein sehr sehr schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

"Liste? Oh ja, eine Liste bekommst du wenn wir herausgefunden haben was du alles kannst. Sag mir, als du heute, also am Bahnhof, na ja die Magie benutzt hast, warum hast du keinen Brief bekommen wie letztes Mal? Oder darfst du inzwischen Magie benutzen? Oder warst du nur zu schnell um erwischt zu werden?" Harry bekam weite Augen. Sein Onkel hatte gut aufgepasst, nicht einmal er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Es war zauberstablose Magie, konnte das Ministerium solche Magie aufspüren? Oder war die Tatsache dass er Freizauberer war genug dass er nicht aufgespürt werden konnte? Vernon wartete noch auf eine Antwort und Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das heißt wenn du hier auch wieder, also Magie benutzt, dass sie dich nicht dabei finden können?" Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich. Ich meine, ich könnte es schon so machen." Komischerweise grinste sein Onkel nun noch breiter. War er gar nicht mehr verängstigt dass Harry in nun ohne Probleme in eine kleine grüne Kröte verwandeln könnte? Doch Harry erfuhr warum sein Onkel so gut drauf war.

"Du wirst uns ein wenig mit deiner Magie helfen, so faul wie du bist kannst du ruhig mal etwas für deine Verwandtschaft tun bevor du für immer abhaust. Und solltest du dich entscheiden es nicht zu machen dann kein Formular für dich. Das gleiche wenn du uns auch nur einmal anfasst oder mit einem Zauber oder so etwas belegst." Harry schaute auf den Boden. Das kann nicht wahr sein! Er brauchte dieses Formular, und nun musste er alles für Onkel Vernon machen, was er wollte. Das war kein schöner Gedanke. 

  
***

  
Es war eine Qual. Harry musste im Auftrag Vernon Dursleys' mit seiner Magie herumprobieren und stellte fest dass freimagische Aktivitäten vom Ministerium wohl nicht bemerkt wurden. Er musste Dudley's Raum und auch das Schlafzimmer von Petuna und Vernon vergrößern, er musste das Auto genauso wie das von Mr Weasley fliegend machen und natürlich das Haus komplett einbruchssicher. Harry fragte sich warum Vernon all dies haben würde (immerhin hasste die Familie Dursley Magie). Vielleicht war es ja nur um Harry beim Arbeiten zu halten. All dies dauerte mehrere Tage und Vernon hatte seinen Sohn beauftragt Harry zu überwachen. Doch es hätte schlimmer sein können, Dudley war nett, sogar netter als letztes Jahr. Er war wohl über Hermione hinweg und hatte jetzt seine eigene Freundin. Er redete viel mit Harry, manchmal über Hermione doch meist einfach nur über einfache Dinge, zum Beispiel was Petunia zum Abendbrot machen würde oder welche Route durch Little Whinging sie diesmal nehmen würden. Seine Nähe war hilfreich, Harry war nicht so allein und Dudley konnte dafür sorgen dass er Gesellschaft hatte während er sich immer wieder darauf konzentrierte dem Auto ein permanenten Flugzauber anzuheften und das der Zauber dann auch per Knopfdruck ausgelöst werden kann. 

"Ist es eigentlich schwer, so zu zaubern?" Dudley's Frage hatte Harry total aus der Bahn geworfen. 

"Na ja, schwer nicht wirklich. Aber es gibt verschiedene Arten von Zauberei und das was ich hier gerade machen muss ist relativ anstrengend." Das stimmt auch, immerhin muss er um Freizauberei zu wirken _wollen_, doch den Dursleys helfen war sonst nicht seine Einstellung.

Dudley hatte bemerkt dass die Frage Harry abgelenkt hatte und sagte hastig nach: "Ich habe nur gefragt weil du so geschafft aussiehst. Wie wärs mit du holst uns was zu trinken und wir joggen ne Runde? Ich sage Dad dass du fast fertig bist, dann lässt er dir ne Pause." Und schon war Dudley davongesprintet. Harry lächelte, niemals hätte er gedacht dass Dudley mal sein Freund sein würde. Und bald würde er ihn verlassen, nie wieder sehen. Der Gedanke schmerzte, und daher versuchte er ihn zu unterdrücken. Er ging langsam in das Haus, seine Gedanken auf den Kühlschrank fokussiert. Vielleicht haben sie ja Cola gekauft, dachte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Als Harry wieder hinauskam mit zwei Dosen Cola (er konnte es kaum fassen, das würde das zweite Mal in seinem Leben sein dass er Cola trinken würde) stand Dudley schon neben der offenen Garage. Er grinste zu Harry und Harry beeilte sich. Er gab Dudley eine Dose, die er sofort aufmachte und in großen Schlücken leerte. Harry machte es ihm nach, immerhin war es ein sehr heißer Sommertag. Als Harry fast fertig war vernahm er ein lautes _Klung_. Erst als er Dudleys lautes "Strrrike!" hörte sah er was Dudley gemacht hatte - Seine Dose mit der Hand zerknüllt und in die offene Mülltonne geworfen. Harry trank schnell aus und versuchte es ihm nachzumachen. Doch die Dose war viel zu stabil und Harry schaffte nicht mehr als ein paar Einbeulungen. Er schaute die Dose noch einmal eindringlich an und sie zerknüllte sich von selbst. Er grinste zu Dudley, der ein fast gleiches Grinsen zurückgab. Dann ließ Harry die Dose von seiner Hand in die Tonne schweben und als ein ebenso lautes _Klung_ von seiner Dose zu vernehmen war sagte er ebenso wie Dudley "Strrrike!". Dudley lachte und ließ seine muskulöse Hand auf Harrys Schulter fallen. Harry lachte auch, wusste nicht genau warum. Es war ein guter Tag, und Lachen schien genau das richtige. 

Als die beiden dreimal um den Block gelaufen waren kamen sie beide wieder zurück zur Garage. Dudley schien nicht im geringsten gefordert gewesen und auch Harry fand dass der Lauf eher entspannend als anspannend war. Dudley ging ins Haus nachdem er Harry noch einmal auf den Rücken geklopft hatte. Harry schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und machte mit dem Auto weiter. Er war nicht einmal annähernd fertig und er wusste dass wenn er das Auto und den Rest nicht bald fertig hatte würde Vernon wohl sehr sauer werden. Er verbrachte gute zwei Stunden damit verschiedenste Zauber und Zauberwünsche in das Auto einfließen zu lassen und musste sich sogar einen neuen Zauber einfallen lassen, damit er die Knöpfe am Amaturenbrett mit seinem Flugzauber verbinden konnte. Er hatte die Essenz die jedem normalen Zauberspruch innewohnt genommen und sie mit einem Zauber verbunden, den er in seinem OWL-Buch gesehen hatte. Damit konnte er Objekte so verzaubern, dass sie bei Betätigung oder einfach Berührung andere Zauber auslösen würden. Der Zauber funktionierte zufriedenstellend und Harry hatte ihm die Formel _magbendae_ gegeben, wobei jedoch noch die Formel des zu bindenden Zaubers nachgesprochen werden muss. Harry überlegte dass er vielleicht alle erfundenen Zauber mal niederschreiben sollte und verschob dies auf den Abend. 

Abendessen war fast peinlich, Petunia versuchte Harry wie ein Familienmitglied zu behandeln (auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich schaffte, sie redete ihn immer noch nicht mit seinem Namen an, als wäre er nicht da). Seitdem Dudley Harry fast wie ein Bruder behandelte und Vernon gezwungen freundlich zu Harry sein musste, immerhin hatte Vernon eine Menge vor mit dem Jungen, fühlte sich Petunia in einer Zwickmühle: Einerseits hasste sie den Jungen so sehr dass es fast weh tat, doch andererseits wollte sie ihrem Sohn und Mann nicht im Weg stehen - Vernon versuchte aus dem Jungen nur die nützlichen Sachen herauszuholen und Dudley - na ja , sie war sicher auch Dudley hatte ein Dursleyischen Grund Harry so zu behandeln wie er es tat. Hoffentlich. 

Nachdem Petunia ihm auch noch fast nett die Kartoffeln angeboten hatte wurde es ihm zuviel. Er hatte sich immer eine Familie gewünscht, doch so stark dieser Wunsch war, er wusste dass die Dursleys niemals diese Familie sein würden. Er schaute sie mit einem Blick an der ihr genau sagte dass er wusste dass sie es nicht wirklich so meinte und sie stellte die Kartoffeln wieder hin. Harry hob die Hand und ließ drei Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller fliegen. Vernon schaute ihn alarmiert an, Petunia rutschte gute zwei Meter vom Tisch weg und Dudley grinste sich einen bei dem Verhalten seiner Eltern. Auch Harry lächelte, er machte so etwas absichtlich, immerhin war es ihm früher strengstens untersagt gewesen das Wort Magie nur auszusprechen und jetzt wurde er sozusagen ermuntert gegen das Gesetz Magie zu wirken. Dies war seine Methode der Rebellion. 

Harry aß in Ruhe auf und ging dann in sein Zimmer ohne ein Wort zu sagen, er klopfte nur Dudley auf dem Weg auf die Schulter. Dieser nickte ihm zu und sein Blick sagte Harry dass er sich über seine Eltern genauso amüsiert hat wie Harry. Auf der Treppe schüttelte Harry wieder nur lächelnd den Kopf. 

Oben in seinem Zimmer setzte er sich dann hin und fing an etwas auf Pergament zu schreiben.

_Miraegis - deflects thrown curses and hexes back at the caster  
Negoparvus - negates the effects of diminutive   
Magbendae - binds a spell to an object which acts as a trigger _

Noch nicht sehr viel, dachte Harry. Ich werde mir ein paar nützliche Zauber ausdenken sobald ich wieder in Hogwarts bin. Immerhin habe ich keine Hausaufgaben auf. Beim letzten Gedanken musste er an Hermione denken, die ihn und Ron immer dazu getrieben hat die Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig anzufertigen. Und jetzt war sie seine Freundin. Ron nahm es unglaublich gut auf, aber er hatte ja auch eine sehr schöne Freundin. Wir sind richtige Glückspilze. 

Das brachte ihn dazu Hermione einen Brief zu schreiben, immerhin war noch viel Zeit und richtig müde war er auch nicht. 

_Liebe Hermione,_

_Ich bin schrecklich in Liebesbriefen also versuche ich so normal wie möglich zu bleiben, doch eines lass dir gesagt sein: Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe dann werde ich dir zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe! Hier bei den Dursleys ist alles soweit okay, Dudley benimmt sich seitdem er dich kennen gelernt hat so gut mir gegenüber dass es mir Angst macht. Mein Onkel und meine Tante sind wie immer. Ich habe in meinem Brief neben meinen OWL-Ergebnissen auch noch den Vertrag zum Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer bekommen. Ich kann es kaum fassen! Aber damit ich den Vertrag annehmen kann muss ich von meinem Onkel ein Formular ausfüllen lassen, das bestätigt dass ich für mich selbst sorgen kann. Dann kann ich immer zu dir kommen wann ich will, ist das nicht toll? Mach dich auf ein paar Mitternachtsbesuche gefasst. Ich werde wahrscheinlich Mitte der Ferien hier wegkommen und werde dann erst mal in Hogwarts sein. Vielleicht können wir uns da treffen? Grüß deine Eltern von mir._

_In Liebe, Harry_  
  


_***_

  
Es war eine schreckliche Arbeit die Harry verrichten musste. Nach dem Auto und den Räumen musste Harry jedes einzelne Teil in der Küche mit einem Immerwiederfind-Zauber belegen und den Ofen und alle anderen elektrischen Geräte so verhexen dass sie ohne Strom liefen und natürlich viel schneller. Harry hatte niemals im Leben so viele verschiedene Zauber wirken müssen und er war es einfach nur müde immer wieder seine Fähigkeiten für seine ungeliebten Verwandten zu benutzen. Und so geschah es nach dem 17x Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber auf das Besteck (wer wollte sein Besteck unzerbrechbar haben? Die Dursleys, natürlich) dass Harry erschöpft in die Ecke sackte und in tiefen Schlummer eintauchte. Er war so erschöpft dass er volle vier Stunden auf dem harten Küchenboden schlief bevor seine hysterische Tante ihn mit einem Schrei der dem Hedwigs ähnelte weckte.

"Du! Steh auf und mach dich aus meiner Küche! Was wagst du mich so zu erschrecken!" 

Der Schrei hatte das ganze Haus alarmiert und schon nach wenigen Sekunden standen Vernon und Dudley im Eingang der Küche. Harry hatte sich von dem Boden erhoben und rieb sich die Augen - Warum war er so müde? Zaubern hatte ihn noch nie so außer Puste kommen lassen, doch hier war es so geschehen. Doch das war nicht alles. Vor seinem inneren Auge flackerte Hermione, dann Ron und seine Familie, dann Sirius, wieder Hermione... 

"Alles in Ordnung, Junge? Mach weiter mit deinen Zaubern!" Das war Vernon, Harry rieb sich immer noch die Augen. Natürlich war er nicht wirklich besorgt, er war eher besorgt darüber dass es Harry es nicht mehr bis zum Wohnzimmer schaffen würde wo er ja noch den Fernseher verhexen musste damit er alle Sender der Welt empfangen konnte. Harry nickte nur und versuchte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Als seine beiden Eltern weg waren kam Dudley auf ihn zu. 

"Anstrengend, nicht? Harry, es tut mir leid dass du hier so durchackern musst, aber ich glaube wenn du diesen Wisch unterschrieben haben willst musst du das hier durchstehen. Brauchst du irgend etwas?" Harry war mal wieder überrascht wie gut Dudley doch die Situation verstand und vor allem dass nette Worte aus seinem Mund kamen. Er schaute ihn an - brauche ich etwas? Sicherlich, ich will meine Freunde sehen, und noch wichtiger, meine Freundin. Aber das war unmöglich, jedenfalls jetzt.

"Nichts was du mir geben könntest, trotzdem danke, Kumpel." Harry versuchte zu lächeln doch es kam nur eine müde Grimasse dabei heraus. Dudley schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Du vergisst dass ich eine Menge von ihnen bekommen kann, und auch wenn du's nicht glaubst, ich werde dir helfen. Du gehst jetzt in dein Zimmer und ruhst dich aus und wenn du wieder aufwachst habe ich eine Überraschung für dich." 

Harry wollte sich nicht von Dudley so bemuttern lassen - war es wirklich bemuttern? Was ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Doch er musste mitspielen, denn auch wenn er sich gesträubt hätte, Dudley hatte kein Problem gehabt ihn in sein Zimmer zu hieven.

Und so Harry ging eher widerstrebend in sein Zimmer. Er schaute sich um, er hatte keine Hausaufgaben auf und er war sowieso zu müde. Er könnte einen Brief schreiben, aber Hedwig war ja nicht da. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ sich auf sein Bett nieder und fiel in wenigen Sekunden in tiefen Schlaf.

  
***

  
Es war Abend als Harry wieder erwachte. Er hatte eigentlich durchschlafen wollen, doch er konnte nicht mehr jetzt wo er bereits wach war, und außerdem schallten noch Dudleys Worte durch seinen Kopf. _Und wenn du wieder aufwachst habe ich eine Überraschung für dich_. Was würde Dudley für ihn haben? Alles was Dudley besaß und mochte sprach Harry nur mäßig an, was er jetzt brauchte war Hogwarts, die Zaubererwelt, und am wichtigsten Ron und Hermione. Aber auch wenn es nur etwas kleines ist, es würde immerhin von Herzen kommen. Ich sollte mich auf jeden Fall erkenntlich zeigen. Nachdem Harry ein paar neue Sachen angezogen hatte ging er aus seinem Zimmer die Treppe hinunter. Er schaute sich um und erblickte dann Dudley, der im Wohnzimmer saß. Er hatte vor sich die Tageszeitung doch Harry kannte Dudley und wusste dass er dahinter heimlich _andere_ Magazine las, oder eher beschaute. Wenn einer seiner Eltern in den Raum kam tat er einfach so als würde er Zeitung lesen und Petunia würde dann meist breit lächeln vor Stolz dass ihr Sohn die Tageszeitung liest und schon so weltorientiert ist. 

Harry ging auf seinen muskulösen Cousin zu und setzte sich auf die Couch ihm gegenüber.

"Hey Dudley."

"Hey Harry."

Stille. Harry hatte eine Überraschung erwartet, und das kam etwas unerwartet. Vielleicht ist Dudley _wirklich _ablenkt.

"Dudley?"

"Ja?"

"Ich bin wieder wach. Ich musste mich wirklich nur erholen." Offensichtlicher ging es kaum mehr.

"Gut." Harry blinzelte einmal kurz und beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder - Auch wenn Dudley inzwischen freundlicher zu ihm war hieß dass nicht das er komplett neuer Mensch war. Hat er es also vergessen oder es nur gesagt um mich zu beruhigen. Egal.

Harry erhob sich und ging zur Zimmertür.

"Ich bin oben." Er wartete nicht auf Dudleys Antwort doch sie kam schnell darauf.

"Du bekommst deine Überraschung morgen früh." Harry drehte sich überrascht zu Dudley um, der ihn jetzt angrinste. Harry grinste zurück und sprang fast schwerelos die Treppen hoch. Selbst kleine Gesten waren in einer Dursleyverseuchten Zeit ein Segen.

Harry ging in sein Zimmer und ging rastlos hin und her. Er war eben erst aufgewacht und nun unschlüssig was er machen sollte. Bald sollte Hedwig wiederkommen mit der Antwort von Hermione, dachte er verträumt. Er schnappte sich eines seiner Schulbücher und warf sich auf sein Bett. Der Titel war ‚How to pot and repot the most hazardous plants' und war klar ein Buch über Herbology, eines seiner schlechteren Fächer. Als Lehrer würde er nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen, doch Dumbledore's Brief erinnerte ihn nur zu doll daran dass er noch seine NEWT's machen müsse und dazu gehört nun auch Herbology. Es schien eigentlich gar nicht schwer, doch mit seinen anderen Problemen und Arbeiten war er nie zum lernen gekommen. Und außerdem fand er Fächer wie Divination oder Herbology einfach nur langweilig. Sicherlich, ab und zu würde man wirklich gefährliche Pflanzen durchnehmen, doch die meiste Zeit war es nur Pflanzen gießen und über sie lernen. Divination war langweilig geworden weil Professor Trelawney seinen Tod mit einem Enthusiasmus vorhersagte dass man der Meinung sein könnte dass sie ihn tot wünschte (was sie natürlich nicht tut, wie McGonagall Harry versichert hatte). 

Harry wusste dass der Schrei der Mandragora tödlich war und dass junge Mandragoras nicht sofort tödlich waren aber einen mindestens für ein paar Stunden außer Gefecht setzen können, doch er erfuhr durch das Buch noch dass eine besondere Mandragora-Art im Kongo mit ihrem Schrei die Menschen nicht tötet sondern einfach ihre Köpfe schrumpfen (was sehr schmerzhaft sein soll, wie Harry an den Bildern sehen könnte) und dass die Köpfe wieder normal groß werden wenn sie außerhalb der Reichweite der Mandragora sind. Die Ureinwohner des Kongos wussten sich den Saft der Urwaldmandragora zu nutze zu machen um ihn einerseits zu einem Gegengift für Betroffene zu machen (ähnlich wie Madam Pomfrey es bereits in Harrys Second-Year gemacht hatte) aber andererseits wurde der Saft der Mandragora auch gern dafür benutzt Flüche auf andere Menschen oder gar Stämme zu legen, die dann alle bis zum Ende ihres Lebens Schrumpfköpfe hatten. Der Schrumpfkopf selber galt, wenn rituell vom Hals abgetrennt, als starkes magisches Artefakt (natürlich nur wenn gut aufbewahrt) und das Gehirn eines Schrumpfkopfes galt bei den Schamanen dieser Stämme als Delikatesse und vor allem als Zutat für Tränke, damit einerseits die Bitterkeit der meisten Gebräue gesenkt wird und andererseits der Trank länger haltbarer ist. Der Rest des Textes wiederholte nur Wissen und Aussehen der Mandragora und Harry's Blick wanderte über die vielen Bilder (wobei die Menschen auf den Bildern, ob nun Schamane oder Opfer, immer ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht hatten). Er las noch zwei weitere Kapitel (eines über gefährliche aber genauso nützliche Pflanzen, wie zum Beispiel die Devil's Snare, die zwar gefährlich aber genauso nützlich war, und das andere über Pflanzen die keinen Topf brauchten oder ihren eigenen Topf hatten, wie zum Beispiel Wasserpflanzen oder Baumschmarotzer). Nach gut zwei Stunden hörte er dumpfe Klänge hinter seiner Tür. Jahrelang unter einem Haus lebend hatte Harry alle Geräusche die möglich waren genau analysiert und sich eingeprägt, und das dumpfe Hämmern in regelmäßigen Abständen bedeutete nur eines: Sein Onkel war im Anmarsch. 

Und kaum als Harry zu diesem Schluss gekommen war ging auch seine Zimmertür auf und sein Onkel schritt hinein. Seine kleinen fiesen Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet und Harry konnte durch die Fassade schauen, die sich Vernon auferlegt hatte. Er wollte nett wirken damit sich Harry nicht allzu gezwungen fühlt, doch Harry wusste dass er ihn auch zwingen würde, wenn er nicht freiwillig arbeitet. 

"Ich habe von Dudley gehört dass es dir nicht gut ging und du ein Mittagsschlaf machen wolltest. Geht es dir jetzt wieder besser? Gut, dann kannst du ja runterkommen und weitermachen. Ich warte." Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue als sein Onkel ihn noch ein letztes Mal mit einem Blick voller Hass schlecht versteckt hinter einem Blick der Besorgnis wiederspiegeln sollte anschaute. Danach schritt er hinaus und schloss die Tür, wenn auch etwas härter als normal üblich.

Harry seufzte und erhob sich. 

* * *

I've just started my next fic so please be patient, I try to get every chapter as long as this one (ten pages with microsoft word). I hope you do enjoy it and please leave a review while you're staying :-)

Ich habe gerade erst mit meinem nächsten fic angefangen also seit geduldig. Ich werde versuchen jedes Kapitel so lang wie dieses zu machen (zehn Seiten mit Microsoft Word). Ich hoffe euch gefällt es und bitte lasst einen Review da während ihr mal da seit :-)

@Thorin: Es tut mir leid wenn ich etwas wütend klang aber ich persönlich habe Ego-Shooter gespielt und spiele sie auch ab und zu noch, doch ich bin persönlich der Meinung dass jüngere dieses Spiel nicht spielen sollten. Woher ich wissen will wie alt du bist? Ich kann mich daran erinnern dass du geschrieben hast dass du erst seit zwei Jahren Englisch in der Schule hast. Nun, ich habe mit Englisch in der fünften Klasse angefangen, also bist du so in der siebten und vielleicht 12-13 Jahre alt. Meine Schwester hingegen hat bereits in der dritten angefangen, was heißt dass du in der fünften bist, also 10-11 Jahre. Ich freue mich dass du meinen fic liest, aber bei diesem Alter sind keine Ego-Shooter gut. Hast du nicht von Robert gehört? Bitte sei nicht böse aber ich bin besorgt über meine Leser, und vor allem bin ich besorgt wenn es um dich geht, denn du warst bisher mein treuester Leser.


	2. Havok

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Hardest Year of his Life (2/?)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung:** Jetzt da Voldemort weg ist, muss Harry das Leben eines ganz normalen Teenagers leben, doch es kommt ganz unerwartet. Pläne gegen ihn, neue Gegner und seine immerwährende Liebe für Hermione. Nach H.P. and the Preparation to Fight.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld.

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

Am nächsten Morgen (Harry hatte bis spät arbeiten müssen) erfuhr Harry warum Dudley die "Überraschung" erst so spät fertig hatte. Harry bekam nicht alles mit, aber Dudley schien seine Eltern den ganzen Vormittag über anzuschreien und ihn irgendetwas vorzuwerfen, was eigentlich die perfekte Methode für Dudley war, etwas zu bekommen was er unbedingt wollte. Harry war schon gespannt, und als es Mittag wurde und sie alle am Mittagstisch saßen (Petunia versuchte wieder ‚nett' zu Harry zu sein) stand Dudley unerwartet auf und verkündete stolz:

"Harry, ich habe draußen was für dich. Kommst du mit?" Während er dies sagte schaute er seine Eltern abschätzend und drohend an und beide sahen aus als würden sie sich schämen, oder jedenfalls wollten sie nicht wieder mit ihrem Sohn streiten. Er hat die beiden im Griff, dachte Harry. Könnte nützlich sein. Aber was für eine Überraschung war das wenn sie draußen war? Vielleicht würden sie irgendwo hinfahren? Harry war auf jeden Fall aufgeregt als Dudley ihn in den Flur geleitete und Harry vor der Haustür stehen ließ. Dudley selbst stellte sich neben die Haustür und grinste Harry stolz an, der immer noch komplett konfus war.

"Darf ich vorstellen..." er zog das N in die Länge und während er dies tat öffnete er die Tür und machte sie ganz auf, und Harry sah wer davor stand. 

Sie war so schön wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, fast genauso wie letztes Jahr, vielleicht noch eine Spur älter und schöner, es war schwer zu sagen. Jeder Knoten in seinem Magen löste sich, die Knochenarbeit war vergessen und die Sehnsucht die er spürte war vergangen, denn sie war da. Endlich. Sie trug eher unscheinbare Bluejeans und ein weißes Hemd, das hochgekrempelte Ärmel hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an, dieses verliebte und aufrichtige Lächeln das Harry erwidern musste. Sie liefen regelrecht auf sich zu und umarmten sich um gleich darauf sich zu küssen, einen langen und lieblichen Kuss. Harrys Ring den er einst von Hermione bekommen hatte glühte vor Gefühlen. Harry war überglücklich und dachte für sich selbst dass er Dudley jetzt wohl was schuldete. Ob ich was für ihn machen kann das dem hier gleich kommt? Wohl kaum. Aber darüber werde ich mir später Gedanken machen. Und mit dem letzten Gedanken beendete er den Kuss. Er schaute sie an, ihre Hände um ihn geschlungen und ihre Wangen leicht rot. Sie lächelte wieder und er musste sich zurückhalten sie nicht auf der Stelle von oben bis unten abzuküssen. Nach einer Weile ließ er von ihr ab und bemerkte dass Dudley schon an seiner Seite stand um Hermione gleichfalls zu begrüßen. Immerhin hatte er dies eingefädelt.

"Hallo, Dudley. Wie geht es dir? Danke dass du dieses Treffen eingefädelt hast." Sie lächelte ihn an (und sehr zur Erleichterung Harrys sah er dass ihre Augen diesmal nicht voller Liebe schienen) und Dudley küsste sie ein wenig unbeholfen auf die Wange während er unentwegt errötete. Harry lächelte bei diesem Anblick und erhob die Stimme.

"Ich wusste gar nicht was Dudley vorhatte. Aber ich wäre nie darauf gekommen dass er dich herholt. Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." Er schaute wieder zu Dudley und lächelte ihn an. Er fühlte sich wie ein Vollidiot der die ganze Zeit nur am lächeln oder grinsen war, doch er konnte nicht anders, denn seine Liebe, Hermione war da. 

Doch sein Lächeln schrumpfte ein wenig als Dudley Hermione fragte ob sie nicht auch noch ein Happen zu Essen haben will (und das natürlich laut genug damit es seine Eltern hören konnten). Deswegen das Gezanke am Morgen. Hoffentlich würden die Dursleys sie gut behandeln, er wollte nicht zu wütend werden, immerhin musste Vernon noch das Formular unterzeichnen und es würde nicht helfen Petunia aus Wut in die Luft zu jagen. 

Hermione stimmte eher widerwillig zu doch ließ sich nichts anmerken. Harry nahm ihre Hand und führte sie herein. Er fühlte wie sie seine Hand etwas drückte und ihn anlächelte. Er formte die Worte ‚Ich liebe dich' mit seinem Mund und sie tat es ihm gleich. Vielleicht könnte er wenig nachhelfen wenn es um das Essen ging, damit sie schneller von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante wegkonnten. 

In der Küche schauten Vernon und Petunia Hermione böse an doch blieben still, immerhin war ihnen der Streit mit Dudley noch lebendig vor Augen. Während Harry einen weiteren Stuhl für Hermione aus dem Wohnzimmer holte tat Dudley ihr eine Portion auf, die minimal kleiner war als eine normale, doch Hermione bestand darauf (sie wollte genauso wie Harry schnell allein mit ihm sein). Als Harry aus dem Wohnzimmer mit dem Stuhl wiederkam schritt ihm schon Vernon entgegen, der noch seinen Mund mit einer Servierte abtupfte als hätte er sich sehr beeilt aus der Küche zu kommen (was er wohl auch getan hat). Er stellte den Stuhl an der leeren Seite des Tisches auf und Hermione setzte sich hin und gab ihm einen dankbaren Blick der Harry wieder lächeln ließ. Dudley saß schon wieder und schaufelte die Nudeln die Petunia gekocht hatte in sich hinein. Harry musste grinsen, das Essen war nach Sport und Frauen wahrscheinlich sein liebstes Hobby (wenn es auch früher an Platz Eins stand). Harry sah nur wie Petunia mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick Richtung Wohnzimmer schaute. Sie murmelte etwas davon dass Harry den Abwasch machen sollte und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Hermione, die ihn gleich darauf in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Dudley war zu beschäftigt Essen in sich reinzustopfen. 

  
***

  
"Du glaubst gar nicht wie überrascht ich war als ich gesehen habe das McGonagall mir tatsächlich drei in Transfiguration gegeben hat! Ich bin immer noch der Meinung dass ich einen kleinen Fehler während der Prüfung gemacht habe und damit nur zwei verdient habe, doch was mich am meisten verwirrt hat war die Prüfung von Binns..." Hermione war wieder in ihrem Element, sie redete schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde über ihre OWL-Ergebnisse und die Prüfungen und Harry kam nur sehr selten zur Sprache. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal erzählt dass er 19 OWL's hatte und auch nicht dass er der neue Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer sein werde. Dennoch hörte er ihr interessiert zu und auch Dudley versuchte zuzuhören, auch wenn ihn fast jeder Begriff verwirrte.

"...de dass ich nur zwei OWL's in Arithmancy bekommen habe, aber wenn man einmal einen Fehler gemacht hat, dann ist meist der Rest auch nicht komplett richtig. Aber kaum jemand hat dort mehr als zwei und so ist es ja auch nicht weiter schlimm. Und stell dir vor ich hätte tatsächlich drei bekommen, dann hätte ich wohl den Schulrekord um längen gebrochen. Ich habe ihn ja jetzt schon um längen überholt, aber ein bisschen mehr und ich würde nur noch als Hermione Granger der Superstreber bekannt sein. Aber-"

"du wirst auch weiterhin als Hermione Granger, Freundin von Harry Potter bekannt sein. Wenn auch-" Harry fiel gerade ein was Dumbledore ihm geschrieben hatte über ihre Beziehung in der Öffentlichkeit und war sprachlos. Würde er es jetzt gleich erwähnen?

"Wenn auch was, Harry?" Sie lächelte ihn an, sah aber auch sein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

"Hermione, ich muss mit dir über etwas reden, am besten in meinem Zimmer." Sie nickte nur und Harry schaute rüber zu Dudley, der schon verstanden hatte und sich dranmachte abzuwaschen. Harry lächelte ihn erneut dankbar an, dann nahm er Hermiones Hand und ging mit ihr aus der Küche, hoch in sein Zimmer. 

Während sie die Treppe hochgingen ließ Hermione von seiner Hand ab um dafür ihren Arm um seine Seite zu schlingen. Harry war schon immer ein kleines Stück größer als sie gewesen und sie konnte daher ihren Kopf angenehm auf seine Schulter legen. Harry spürte ihre Nähe und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, um sie noch näher bei sich zu haben. Hermione seufzte entspannt und lachte dann leise. 

"Was ist denn so witzig?" Sie waren kurz vor Harrys Zimmertür.

"Ich hatte nur ein paar witzige Gedanken die dich, mich und dein Zimmer beinhalteten." Sagte sie, während sie ihn verführerisch in die Augen schaute. Es war wie letztes Jahr, Hermione war selten so, aber wenn sie es war, konnte Harry ihr kaum widerstehen.

"Und warum waren sie witzig? Ich würde dabei etwas anderes fühlen..." Und er stellte es sich vor, doch dann keuchte er kurz. Diesmal lachte sie lauter. Er schaute sie schockiert an.

"Du findest es witzig dass wir- du weißt schon- während Dudley und-und meine Tante und mein Onkel im Haus sind? Ich finde es ziemlich riskant und vor allem peinlich, wenn wir erwischt werden während, dabei, also..." er wurde puderrot und Hermione lachte immer noch. Sie stand nun vor ihm, ihre Arme um ihn und ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und öffnete die Tür. Doch Hermione bewegte sich nicht und lachte nur weiter. Wahrscheinlich noch mehr lustige Gedanken. Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf über seine libidinöse Freundin und hob sie einfach hoch, seine Arme unter ihr. Er trug sie in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür mit seinem Fuß und wollte sie gerade auf sein Bett legen, als sie sprach.

"Leg mich nicht hin - Deine Rechte Hand ist genau an der richtigen Stelle." Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an und deutete auf seine Hand direkt unter ihrem Hintern. Harry grinste diesmal und legte sie dennoch hin. Sie ließ jedoch nicht von ihm und zog ihn mit auf das Bett. Sie verbrachten ein paar Minuten damit dass Harry über ihr lag und sie wie wild küssten, doch nach einer Weile begannen Hermiones Hände zu wandern und Harry aus seinem T-Shirt zu streifen während Harry damit beschäftigt war ihren Hals zu küssen und liebkosen. Als das Shirt in der Ecke lag knöpfte Hermione ihr Hemd langsam auf während sie leise aufstöhnte als Harry eine besonders empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Hals entdeckt hatte. Doch Harry selbst merkte was Hermione tat und fühlte seine Erregung. Muss sicher sein, dachte er sich und richtete seine Hand auf die Tür während er leise Alohomora flüsterte. Das Schloss rastete ein und Harry schaute wieder hinunter und sah dass Hermione ihn anlächelte. Ihr Hemd war komplett aufgeknöpft und Harry saugte seinen Atem ein - Der Anblick war schon fast zu viel, Hermione (auch wenn man es unter den schweren Roben nie sah) hatte "mehr" als ein normales Mädchen ihres Alters und war gleichzeitig gertenschlank. Erst ihre Stimme brachte seinen Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht.

"Sicher gehen, Hm? Aber du bist nicht komplett sicher, der Trank hat aufgehört zu wirken. Hast du Kondome?" fragte sie ihn lässig und Harry schaute sie erstaunt an. Sie hatte dies alles komplett ruhig gesagt. Er hatte niemals im Traum daran gedacht jemals Probleme wie diese zu haben - Keine Kondome im Haus. 

Hermione sah seinen Blick und lachte. "Harry, ich habe eigentlich gescherzt. Ich habe zwar Lust auf, na ja dich, aber wenn du nicht willst dann ist das okay, vor allem mit deinen Verwandten so nahe bei. Aber ein kleiner Tipp - Du solltest Kondome eigentlich beschwören können." Sie hatte wieder dieses verschmitzte Grinsen aufgelegt und Harry kam ins Grübeln - Ein wenig Küssen und rumfummeln hatte er sich schon vorgestellt, doch wie sah es mit weiter aus? Nicht dass er es nicht schon mit ihr gemacht hatte, aber hier, unter diesem Dach? Es war eigentlich nichts verwerfliches daran, seine Verwandten würden sich nicht drum scheren, er konnte Kondome beschwören und vielleicht ein Silencing Charm auf das Zimmer zaubern. 

Er konnte an Hermiones lächeln sehen dass sie durchaus mitbekommen hatte was in seinem Kopf vorging, und vor allem dass sie wusste was sein Beschluss war. Er richtete die Hand auf die Tür, sprach _silencio_, dann richtete er die Hand auf das Bett und sprach _engorgio_, und ließ es wachsen bis locker zwei Personen reinpassten. Mit einem Schnipser hatte er eine Packung Kondome in der Hand und Hermione grinste ihn an.

"Oho, gleich eine ganze Packung. Da plant wohl einer voraus." 

" Dudley wirft heute noch eine große Party und dazu muss man ja vorbereitet sein. Ich habe schon eine Verabredung mit zwei Mädchen, deswegen müssen wir schnell machen." Er grinste zurück und Hermione schlug ihn leicht auf die Brust.

"Und ich dachte du liebst heimlich Dudley." Sie zog ihn näher zu sich und flüsterte den Spruch aus ihrem Buch, den Spruch den sie schon so oft benutzt hatte. Und direkt danach lagen Hermione und Harry komplett nackt aufeinander.

"Aww Hermione, du machst mir keinen Spaß. Sich gegenseitig ausziehen ist doch mit einer der Hauptbestandteile." Er war immer noch am spaßen, auch wenn das plötzliche Ausziehen seinen Effekt auf Harry hatte.

"Und ich dachte der Hauptbestandteil ist das danach. Aber wie ich sehe hast du einen Engorgement Charm auf dich benutzt, oder mache ich dich schon so heiß?" Sie grinste zurück und als Harry an sich herabsah merkte er was sie meinte. Er wurde wieder rot.

"Ich habe auch schon überlegt ob ich nicht ein wenig meine Brüste grö-" Doch sie kam nicht weiter, denn Harry hatte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen gelegt.

"Sssh, sei still, Hermione, und küss mich." 

  
***

  
Es war früher Abend als Harry und Hermione wieder aus dem Zimmer kamen. Hermione lächelte wissend zu Harry, der glücklich zurücklächelte. Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und wollten sich gerade in die Küche setzen, als Dudley von draußen hereinkam. Er hatte ein Handtuch um die Schultern geworfen und ein zweites benutzte er dazu den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn wegzuwischen. Er beäugte die beiden fragwürdig und sprach dann.

"Was habt ihr beide da oben so lange getrieben?" Harry wurde puderrot, die Wortwahl war - angebracht. Hermione zwinkerte Harry zu und lehnte sich dann vor um Dudley auf seine schwitzige Wange zu küssen. 

"Ich wollte dir noch mal danken, Dudley, dass du das hier alles so einrichten konntest. Ich habe Harry so sehr vermisst und er mich auch und es war eine so gute Idee von dir." Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zögerlich zurück, die geküsste Wange rot wie Feuer.

Dudley verschwand schnell die Treppe hoch und Harry und Hermione setzten ihren Weg in die Küche fort. Harry holte beiden kalte Getränke (sie waren relativ erschöpft von ihrer Tätigkeit) und schon bald plauderten sie über dies und das.

"Wie ist Dudley eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen dich herzuholen?"

"Ganz einfach, wir haben schon eine lange Zeit Briefverkehr und er wusste natürlich auch davon dass wir zusammen sind, also hat er einfach geschlussfolgert dass du mich vermisst, was ja auch stimmte. Hergekommen bin ich dann mit einem Portschlüssel von Professor Dumbledore, mit dem ich auch regelmäßigen Briefverkehr habe. Es hat einfach alles gepasst und nun bin ich hier." Bei dem letzten Teil hatte sie sich wieder leicht nach vorne über den Tisch gelehnt und Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht. 

"Und wie lange hält der Portschlüssel?" Harry lehnte sich nun auch etwas vor, und seine Gesicht war genau vor ihrem, sein Blick voller Liebe. 

"Solange wir wollen.... Aber ich sollte wohl noch vor Acht zu Hause sein, sonst denken meine Eltern mir wäre etwas passiert." Harry nickte und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Ihre Lippen trafen sich für einen Moment, wenn auch einen kurzen. 

Der Rest des Tages war ereignislos und der Abend nahte schnell. Dudley hatte für Hermione, Harry und sich einen schnellen Salat zusammengeworfen und die drei saßen entspannt in Dudleys Zimmer, wo sie auch gespeist hatten (Dudleys Eltern hatten ihn nur mit einem Blick angeschaut der ihm mehr als klar machte dass sie Hermione nicht in der Küche oder Wohnzimmer sehen wollten). Harry fühlte wie eine leichte Nervosität in ihm aufstieg: Er musste es Hermione sagen, würde er es nicht tun würde es in einem Desaster enden. Doch er hätte sich keine Gedanken machen müssen die richtige Gelegenheit zu finden sie anzusprechen, denn sie nahm es ihm vor.

"Na, in deinem OWL-Brief müsste doch noch mehr drin stehen als dass du 19 OWLs hast und damit mehr als jeder andere Schüler." Sie lächelte ihn an und ihr Gesicht verriet dass sie sehr stolz auf ihren Freund war. Harry wusste von ihrer Unterhaltung früher am Tag dass sie 14 OWLs hatte, mehr als jeder andere Schüler vor ihr (außer Harry). 

"Ähm ja, Dumbledore hatte mir einen Brief dazugelegt. Uh, Hermione? Ich würde das gern unter vier Augen mit dir besprechen." Er schaute Dudley an und dieser nickte nur. Doch bevor Harry aufstehen konnte war Dudley schon an der Tür. 

"Hab vergessen das meine Lieblingssendung gerade läuft. Bin bald wieder da." Harry schaute verwundert Dudley hinterher, seit wann ließ er Harry allein in sein Zimmer? Nun, seit wann tat er Harry Gefallen und seit wann war er nett zu Harry? 

Harry kratzte sich den Kopf. Er schaute herüber zu Hermione und sah dass sie leise vor sich hin lachte. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach sie schon.

"Tschuldigung, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck hat gerade alles verraten. Du musst wissen, ich habe mit Dudley schon sehr lange Briefverkehr. Anfangs waren es noch fast Liebesbriefe, doch als ich ihm mehr oder weniger nett klar gemacht habe dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, hat er einen Heidenrespekt vor dir und kann dir durchaus nachfühlen. So, was hattest du mir zu sagen?" Sie lächelte freudig an.

Harry seufzte, die Nachricht die er zu überbringen hatte war mehr als schlecht.

"Also, der Brief von Dumbledore, also, beinhaltete dass er mir die freie Stelle als Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer anbietet-"

"Ist doch gut!" schnitt Hermione ein.

"Ja, also. Und es war ein Formular dabei damit ich für mich selbst mündig bin, nicht mehr von den Dursleys abhängig." 

"Noch besser! Stell dir vor, dann kannst du immer bei mir vorbeischauen wenn du willst!" unterbrach Hermione wieder fröhlich.

"Nein Nein! Das Schlimme kommt jetzt. Dumbledore hat auch gemeint dass ich die Schulregeln wahren soll und das heißt auch dass wir Schluss machen müssen, denn ein Lehrer kann nicht mit einer Schülerin zusammen sein."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an, doch dann erhellte sich ihre Miene. "Dann müssen wir es einfach geheim halten! Private Treffen in deinem Zimmer, wie romantisch." Ihre Augen leuchteten und ihr Blick fiel auf die Decke als wenn sie sich das Szenario bereits vorstellte.

"Nein so einfach ist es nicht! Hermione, jeder weiß wie unzertrennlich wir sind, und wenn wir einfach so nach Hogwarts kommen wird jeder denken wir sind immer noch zusammen nur hinter den Kulissen!" 

"Na dann lassen wir uns einfach eine Geschichte einfallen, die nur Ron, du und ich kennen!"

"Selbst wenn wir das machen können wir nicht einmal Ron davon erzählen! Wenn auch nur ein Wort rauskommt bin ich geliefert!"

"Wir können Ron doch vertrauen dass er nichts sagt! Immerhin war er unser Freund für die letzten fünf Jahre!"

"Ron würde es seiner Familie erzählen und ich weiß nicht ob jeder der Weasleys ruhig sein könnte! Ich will einfach nur nichts riskieren!"

"Oh, Mr Perfekt, du willst nichts riskieren! Sag mal, geht es hier nur um deinen blöden Job als Lehrer? Warum bleibst du nicht Schüler? Reicht dir das Schülerdasein nicht? Sind dir deine Freunde nicht gut genug? Bin ich-"

"Hermione-"

"Nein nichts Hermione, ich verstehe genau was hier abgeht. Du hast Angst dass dein bester Freund dir deine Karriere versauen könnte, und wäre es nicht um mich hättest du diese Probleme gar nicht! Weißt du was Harry, du kannst mich mal!" Und mit diesen letzten Worten hatte sie die Hand um ein Objekt in ihrer Brusttasche geschlossen und verschwand innerhalb von Sekunden. Portschlüssel.

Harry hatte den Kopf auf die Brust gesenkt und mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl die Hände über den Kopf gefaltet. Er wollte allein sein, allein in seinem Zimmer, und niemand sollte ihn stören.

  
***

  
Harry hatte kurz aufgeschaut als die Tür aufging. Vor ihm stand ein verwunderter Dudley. Muss wohl unseren Streit gehört haben. Doch bevor Dudley den Mund öffnen konnte sprach Harry schon und wunderte sich wie gleichmäßig seine Stimme doch war. 

"Sie ist weg, Dudley. Wir haben uns gestritten, nichts wildes. Onkel Vernon wollte doch dass ich ihm den Fernseher noch fertig mache, oder? Das könnte ich jetzt machen." Dudley nickte nur verständnisvoll. Obwohl Harrys Stimme eben und gleichmäßig war, so hatte er einen Blick der mehr als klar sagte dass er nur aus Schock so ruhig handelte. Und vielleicht ein wenig Ignoranz, dass es vielleicht gar nicht passiert ist. Doch Harry kannte die Wahrheit und versuchte sie vor sich herzuschieben. Der Fernseher, sagte er sich selbst und verließ den Raum. Er ließ einen sehr verwirrten Dudley hinter sich.

Doch Harry kam langsamer voran als er gewollt hatte, denn das geschockte Gefühl ersetzte zu großen Teilen das Gefühl der Liebe, und damit auch seine Kraft zu Zaubern, zu einem großen Teil. Er wünschte sich nun sogar manchmal seinen alten Zauberstab als magischen Fokus zurück, doch er wusste dass das Ministerium ihn dann sofort erwischen würde. Auch sein Onkel teilte Harry mit dass er mit dem langsamen Fortschritt nicht zufrieden war. Harry konnte es verstehen, immerhin wollte sein Onkel ihn noch mal so richtig ausnutzen bevor er für immer das Haus verlassen würde. Na toll, ich gehe nach Hogwarts als meistgehasster Lehrer, bin allein weil Hermione nicht mehr mit mir ist, und noch besser nun kann ich sagen dass auch die Familie davor mich nur ausgenutzt hat und sich wahrscheinlich ins Fäustchen lachen. Rosige Zukunft.

Und so schleppte sich Harry Tag für Tag durch seine Aufgaben, als Gesellschaft nur Dudley, der aber auch auf seinen Ruf achten musste (denn immerhin galt Harry immer noch als kleiner gemeingefährlicher Junge von St. Brutus'). Das Gefühl es Schocks wurde schnell durch ein Gefühl der Schuld überdeckt, sie hatte Recht, er hatte sich so sehr auf den Job gefreut dass er komplett vergessen hatte wie Hermione dazu stand. Was war ihm wichtiger? Ganz klar Hermione, und er hatte sie behandelt wie ein Anhängesel an sein Leben. Er wollte sich schon viele Male bei ihr entschuldigen, doch wie anfangen? Sollte er bei ihr anrufen, sollte er ihr einen Brief schreiben, und wie sollte er ihn abschicken? Auf muggle-Methode oder per Eule? 

Es war ein besonders später Abend als Harry wieder einmal seine Fehler die er mit Hermione gemacht hatte durchging. Ich muss mich bei ihr entschuldigen! 

Doch bevor er den Mut dazu aufraffen konnte seine Feder in die Hand zu nehmen bemerkte er mit missfallen dass Hedwig weg war, wahrscheinlich auf Mäusejagd. 

"Wenn sie weiter so jagt dann wird sie irgendwann zu dick" murmelte Harry grimmig und warf sich wieder auf sein Bett. Er legte die Hände über seine Augen, er hatte wenig Schlaf bekommen (durch das Viele Sorgen machen) und er war müde. Doch er würde noch nicht schlafen, seine Gedanken würden ihn nicht lassen. Er versuchte sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen, er blätterte durch ein paar Schulbücher und machte sich Notizen, er reinigte Hedwigs Käfig und räumte seinen Schreibtisch aus. Er lud alles was ihm wichtig war schon einmal in seinen Koffer, immerhin würde er nur noch zwei Wochen in Privet Drive Nr 4 leben (Vernon hatte ihm schon klar gemacht dass er Harry bis zum Ende einspannen wollte).

Unbemerkt von Harry war Hedwig wieder zurückgekommen. Sie hatte etwas auf den Boden fallen lassen und labte sich an dem neu aufgefüllten Wasser in ihren sauberen Käfig. Erst als sie wieder durch das Fenster flog sah Harry dass sie da gewesen war. Ihm fiel aber das Stück Papier auf dem Boden nicht auf. 

Als sein Koffer vollgepackt war fluchte Harry leise.

"Du Idiot, du hast die Bücher ganz unten reingepackt, wie willst du jetzt an die rankommen wenn dir langweilig wird, so wie - jetzt?" 

Zu faul den Koffer wieder aufzumachen legte er sich auf sein Bett. Vielleicht würde der Schlaf gnädigerweise jetzt kommen. Positiv denken, dann würde es schon klappen. Hermione und ich werden wieder zusammenkommen, Hermione und ich werden wieder wie früher zusammen sein. Äh, der Gedanke ist zu stimulierend. Uh, okay, Hermione mag mich wieder. Ja, der Gedanke ist besser. Wir haben uns vertragen und sind wieder wie-wie-wie früh-"

Doch Harry kam nicht weiter, denn er schlief bereits.

Die nächsten Tage wurde Harry immer miserabler. Er hatte immer noch keine Gelegenheit ergriffen um sich zu entschuldigen und sein Zustand verschlechterte sich stetig. Er war fast apathisch, außer seinen Aufgaben und ab und zu etwas zu essen machte Harry gar nichts am Tag. Dudley war besorgt, auch er hatte keine Briefe bekommen und befürchtete das schlimmste zwischen den beiden. 

Harry merkte nur halb das ein jemand in sein Zimmer kam, er war zu beschäftigt sich in Selbstmitleid zu wälzen. Wahrscheinlich Vernon oder Petunia um ihm noch eine lächerliche Idee zu schildern, die ihnen eingefallen ist (erst gestern hatte Vernon ihn gefragt, ob Harry den Mülleimer so verzaubern könnte, sodass der Müll sofort in des Nachbarns Garten verschüttet wird).

Doch die Stimme war nicht das befehlende von Vernon und auch nicht die kreischende von Petunia, sondern eine andere, die Harry inzwischen zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

"Komm Harry, du siehst schrecklich aus, lauf mit mir ne Runde." 

"Dudley, die ganze Zeit die ich hier bin habe ich dir für nichts gedankt. Was kann ich dir geben um es wieder gutzumachen? Ein Motorrad? Ein paar Gewichte? Einen neuen Fernseher?"

"Harry, sei still, du schuldest mir nichts. Ich habe dich jahrelang schlecht behandelt und nun ist Schluss damit. Ich-"

"Ein Teeservice, Deine eigene Fußballmannschaft, ein eigenes Haus-"

"Harry, du redest wirr."

"Rede ich? Oder vielleicht verstehst du einfach nicht was ich meine. Oder vielleicht verstehe ich nicht was ich meine. Oder wer weiß was ich meine!" Harry hatte die Hände indie Luft geworfen und war kurz vorm zusammenklappen, als Dudley ihn an den Armen packte und ihm links rechts ein paar scheuerte. Harry schaute ihn nur ungläubig an.

"Tut mir leid, du warst komplett abgedreht."

"Schon okay, ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist. Ich will ihr schon seit Tagen einen Brief schreiben doch ich komme nicht dazu. Wird sie mir jemals verzeihen?"

"Nun, das weiß ich nicht, ich weiß ja nicht einmal warum ihr euch gestritten habt." Und so erzählte Harry ihm worum es ging, er ließ keine Einzelheit aus.

"Und jetzt denkt sie dass du Karrierehungrig bist und sie nicht mehr richtig zu deinem Leben gehört? Wenn ich mal ehrlich bin hört sich das für mich wie ein Haufen Scheiße an, aber ich hatte bisher auch noch nicht so eine feste Beziehung. Mein Tipp, Harry, ist dieser: Entschuldige dich bei ihr, mehr kannst du nicht tun. Und in der Zwischenzeit läufst du eben mit mir ein paar Runden um den Block."

"Okay. Danke Dudley."

"Achja und Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Wenn ein Fußballteam, dann bitte Arsenal."

* * *


	3. Travel

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Hardest Year of his Life (3/?)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung:** Jetzt da Voldemort weg ist, muss Harry das Leben eines ganz normalen Teenagers leben, doch es kommt ganz unerwartet. Pläne gegen ihn, neue Gegner und seine immerwährende Liebe für Hermione. Nach H.P. and the Preparation to Fight.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld.

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

Es war nur noch eine Woche bis zu Harrys 16ten Geburtstag und er bemerkte mit Freude dass seinem Onkel langsam die Ideen ausgingen. Die letzten Aufgaben die Harry erhalten hatte (Sachen wie dass die Teekanne von sich aus Tee in die Tassen schüttete oder dass die Pfanne die Pfannkuchen und ähnliches von allein wendete) waren eigentlich nur lächerlich gewesen. Er würde Vernon die Tage nochmals wegen dem Formular ansprechen. Dann kann ich endlich hier weg und in Hogwarts sein.

_Und dort immer noch fern von Hermione sein._

Sein Herz sank, diese zweite Stimme begleitete ihn immer seitdem Hermione mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie nervte und doch wusste er dass wenn sie nicht da wäre dann würde er Hermione nicht lieben, aber das schlimmste war, dass sie Recht hatte. 

Harry hatte Hermione versucht aus seinen Gedanken zu schieben. Er musste all diese Jobs für Vernon tun und die Elendigkeit die er fühlte wenn er an Hermione dachte half nicht dabei. Sicherlich, er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen, wollte wieder bei ihr sein. Doch Hedwig war ihm immer wieder - es war genau das richtige Wort, auch wenn es unglaublich klang - entwischt. Es schien als wenn seine Eule ihn umging. Sie kam erst spätabends oder nachts nach Hause und wenn sie sah dass Harry im Raum war dann flog sie meist gleich weiter. Harry wusste nicht wie er dieses Verhalten beurteilen sollte, doch er machte sich schon sorgen. Ich muss wenn ich nach Hogwarts komme unbedingt etwas deswegen tun.

Doch nicht nur Hedwigs Wohl war ihm wichtig, er konnte keine Entschuldigung zu Hermione schicken und das störte ihn besonders. Was sollte Hermione denken? 

_Vielleicht hat sie sich schon damit abgefunden. _

Nein, so durfte Harry nicht denken. Immerhin liebte sie ihn doch auch, immerhin hatte sie es immer beteuert und behauptet. Harry musste sich entschuldigen, und er hatte auch schon einen Plan: Er würde heute Abend seine Invisibility Cloak überstreifen und auf Hedwig warten. Dan könnte sie seinen Brief annehmen und er würde vielleicht auch rausfinden was mit ihr los ist.

Doch es war noch Nachmittag und da Harry seine Aufgaben bereits erfüllt hatte saß er zusammen mit Dudley in seinem Raum und sie spielten an einer Spielekonsole die Harry nicht recht kannte (scheint wohl ganz neu zu sein) ein Kampfspiel. Dudley hätte sich nicht mit der zensierten Version zufrieden gegeben und so spritzte und lief es munter die ganze Zeit aus den Wunden der virtuellen Kämpfer. Harry fand dies nicht besonders ansprechend, aber allein die Befriedigung Dudley in etwas zu besiegen (sei es nur das sinnlose Drücken aller Knöpfe) brachte Harry dazu das Spiel zu mögen. 

Nachdem Dudley zum zwölften Mal in Folge gegen Harrys überlegene Drauflosdrücktechnik gescheitert war gab er resignierend auf und schob Harry nett aber bestimmt aus seinem Zimmer.

"Mein Date mit Kath, du weißt schon." Harry nickte nur.

‚Kath', lang Katharina, war Dudleys neue Flamme und er bemühte sich diesmal sogar noch mehr als vorher besser, toller und attraktiver auszusehen. Soviel Aufwand wie Dudley tagtäglich für ‚Kathi' betrieb hatte Harry nicht einmal am Yule Ball gemacht - Und dennoch war er glücklich mit Herm-

_Glücklich gewesen. _

Wieder war Harry nach heulen zumute. Er ging in sein Zimmer und das erste was er bemerkte dass Hedwig wieder nicht da war. Sein Beschluss festigte sich. Er legte sich schon einmal die Invisibility Cloak bereit und schaute dann auf seine Armbanduhr. Halb vier, Äonen Zeit. Er überlegte was er machen könnte, die Sommertage wurden langweiliger und langweiliger. In Hogwarts wüsste ich was ich tun würde. Zum Beispiel noch mehr Bücher lesen, die meisten hatte er zurücklassen müssen, und die Bücher die Hermione besaß waren ja auch dort gewesen und nun bei ihr.

_Wo du auch gern wärst aber nicht bist._

Harrys trüber Blick schweifte wieder durch das Zimmer. Er sah den offenen Schrank mit seinen wenigen Kleidern die er hatte. Er sah sein Trainingsanzug und war wieder an Dudley erinnert. 

_Dudley hat eine Freundin, du nicht mehr._

Doch Harry zwang seine Gedanken weg von Hermione und Dudley und wieder auf das Thema. Trainieren. Er hatte heute morgen schon seine Runde absolviert aber er hatte schon lange nicht mehr Krafttraining gemacht. Er würde Dudley nach ein paar Gewichten fragen und gleich damit anfangen. Körperliche Anstrengung hatte immer geholfen Gefühle unterzubuttern, das wusste er von dem vielen Quidditch.

Er ging hinaus auf den Flur und klopfte testweise an Dudleys Tür. Er bekam keine Antwort. Doch ein anderes Geräusch aus der Richtung des Badezimmers fing seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein Schrei, der zu Dudley gehörte, soviel war sicher. Aber warum sollte Dudley schreien? 

Harry näherte sich der Badezimmertür und sah dass sie nur angelehnt war. Wieder ein Schrei, kurz und hoch. Vielleicht war irgendetwas mit ihm passiert, dachte sich Harry. Vielleicht würde Lucius nach Harry suchen und Dudley als die perfekte Geisel halten. Oder irgend ein anderer entflohener Todesesser der nun seine Rache an Harry auslassen wollte. 

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schaute mit einem Auge durch den Türschlitz. Er sah sofort warum Dudley vor Schmerz immer wieder aufschrie: Harry sah wie Dudley sich versuchte zu rasieren und sich dabei mehr schnitt als die paar Stoppeln an seinem Kinn. Er hatte schon mehrere Papierschnipsel im Gesicht kleben und beäugte die Klinge an dem Rasierer argwöhnisch. Harry musste sich zurückhalten laut loszulachen, Dudley hatte sich wahrscheinlich noch nie rasiert und so sah seine mehr als dürftige Vorstellung auch aus. Noch bis vor ein paar Wochen hatte er nicht mal ein paar Stoppeln, und jetzt wo er schließlich welche hatte musste er sie wohl dringend abmachen. Kein Wunder dass er sich nicht zeigen lassen wollte wie man sich rasiert, Vernon kam auch fast jeden Morgen mit Papierschnipseln im Gesicht in die Küche. 

"Wenn du aufschreist hörst du dich wie Petunia an." 

Dudley schreckte hoch und schnitt sich beinahe wieder, doch als er sah dass Harry an der Tür stand und ihn breit angrinste warf er den Rasierer ins Waschbecken und steckte ihm die Zunge raus.

"Sehr reif, ich muss schon sagen."

"Ach, sei du bloß ruhig. Außerdem sieht es so schlimm gar nicht aus." Er beäugte sich misstrauisch im Spiegel und sah zu seiner Zufriedenheit dass er nur zwei Schnipsel im Gesicht kleben hatte im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, der meist immer einen ganzen Haufen im Gesicht kleben hatte. 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und richtete seine Hand auf Dudley. Er stellte in sich wie vor ein paar Wochen vor, komplett ohne ein Haar im Gesicht. Und es passierte, wenn auch etwas langsamer, und das Gefühl in seinem Magen war immer noch sehr deutlich zu spüren. Muss mich bei Hermione entschuldigen. 

Dudley spürte wohl die Veränderung, denn er schrie leise auf und schaute dann in den Spiegel. Nur noch die beiden kleinen Schnittwunden waren übrig geblieben. Diesmal beäugte Dudley die Wunden genauer, als könnte er durch simples schauen zaubern, was Harry ja wirklich konnte. Harry rollte die Augen und heilte dann auch seine Schnittwunden.

"Aber nicht dass du mich jetzt zu jeder Rasur herbeorderst."

"Nur noch für diese Woche, dann muss ich es gelernt haben."

"Warum?"

"Na du weißt schon."

"Hm? Die Ferien sind doch noch viel länger, du kannst doch dann immer noch üben."

"Aber ich habe dann nicht mehr dich der mir so leicht helfen kann." Sagte Dudley mit hörbarem Ärgernis, vielleicht sogar etwas betrübt. 

Harry verstand sofort und schaute danach genauso betrübt. Sicherlich, Hogwarts hatte seine Vorteile, allgemein hatte Harrys neues Leben mehr Vorteile als sein altes, doch jetzt wo Dudley so etwas wie ein zweiter Ron geworden war würde er ihn sicherlich vermissen.

"Tja, also Dudley, ich lasse dich dann mal allein." Dudley schien nicht mitzuhören, er hatte die Hand an seinem Kinn und schien über etwas nachzudenken (oder vielleicht strich er nur über sein Gesicht um sicherzugehen dass auch wirklich kein Haar übrig war).

"Halt! Ich meine, warte! Ich habe ne Idee! Wenn ich mich heute mit Kath treffe, dann kannst du ja mitkommen!" 

"Was? Ich meine, ich bin geschmeichelt, aber ist das nicht ein Date und alles, da störe ich doch?" 

"Das ist es ja, es ist kein _echtes_ Date. Kath muss ihre kleine Schwester mit rumschleppen und daher könntest du auch-"

"den Babysitter spielen. Nee Dudley, schon okay."

"Nein Harry, du verstehst nicht! Schau, Kath ist 17 und ihre kleine Schwester Debbie ist 16, also auch dein Alter! Kath sagt immer nur kleine Schwester um sie zu nerven, sie sind eigentlich gute Freundinnen."

"Dudley, und was ist mit Hermione? Ich will jetzt nicht irgendwie mit einem anderen Mädchen ausgehen, ich will mit Hermione ausgehen..."

"Oh man Harry, du verstehst auch gar nichts! Das wird nicht so ein Date! Wir gehen ins Kino, noch mal hierhin und dorthin, und das wars! Ihr geht da nicht mal offiziell zusammen hin! Einfach als ein Freund von mir mit zwei Schwestern, nur dass ich halt Kath's Hand halte. Komm Harry, tu's für mich! Es wird dir Spaß machen!"

Harry wog es ab, einerseits schuldete er Dudley noch einen, andererseits wollte er jetzt nicht mit irgendeinem Muggle-Mädchen ausgehen. Sicherlich, richtig ausgehen war es ja nicht. Aber wenn Hermione das erfährt bin ich geliefert. Ich muss einfach nur auf totaler Freund tun, und Dudley zuliebe kann ich das ja mal tun.

"Meinetwegen."

"Guter Junge. Ich muss mich umziehen, wir holen die Mädels um Punkt sechs ab."

Als Dudley in sein Zimmer ging konnte Harry das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass er einen großen Fehler begehen würde, doch was bisher nur ein Gefühl war, würde sich später bewahrheiten.

  
***

  
Debbie war nett, gutaussehend und auch gewitzt, doch eines war sie nicht, und das merkte Harry sofort: Sie war nicht Hermione. 

Zuerst hatten er und Dudley die beiden abgeholt und sofort waren ‚Kath' und Dudley unzertrennlich, was ihn mit Debbie zurückließ. Sie hatte blaue Jeans mit Schlag an, die gerade irre ‚in' waren. Dazu noch ein knappes weißes bauchfreies Oberteil. Was er vorher bei Hermione sexy gefunden hatte, fand er nunmehr ablenkend und vor allem schlampig. Nicht dass sie sich irgendwie schlecht gekleidet hatte, nein sie sah aus wie eine Schlampe. 

Dennoch hatte Harry nett zurückgelächelt und sich vorgestellt, er wollte Dudley den Tag nicht ruinieren. Harry wunderte sich wie er mit solchen Mädchen unterwegs sein konnte, doch dann musste er seinen Gedanken zurücknehmen: Dudley war nicht hoffnungslos in Liebe wie Harry und damit relativ offen für allerlei Geschmäcker. Und hätte Harry Hermione nicht in seine Gedanken gehabt, so würde ihn Debbie sicherlich ansprechen. 

"Hey, ich bin Harry. Nett dich mal zu treffen." Auch wenn es sich abgedroschen anklang, wusste Harry sich nichts besseres auszudenken. Und es ist ja nicht so als wollte ich sie beeindrucken, immerhin mache ich das hier nur für Dudley.

"Hey. Der Harry den früher alle gehänselt haben? Dafür hast du dich gewaltig verändert." Der Blick der Harry plötzlich musterte war ihm gar nicht geheuer, als wenn sie ihn wie eine Ware abmessen würde.

"Ähm, ja. Das passiert meist, das nennt sich Pubertät. Ich meine, schau dir Dudley an." Sicherlich würde es Dudley nicht stören wenn ihm zwei Mädchen nachhängen? Bisher hatte nur Hermione ihn so eindringlich angeschaut (jedenfalls direkt vor ihm, vielleicht schauten ihn Mädchen hinter seinem Rücken auch so an) und dass Debbie dies nun auch tat half Harry nicht sonderlich. Doch noch schlimmer war es dass Debbie seine Gänsehaut des Unbehagens als eine Gänsehaut des Schüchternen interpretierte. Sie grinste ihn wieder an.

"Oh, sicherlich, unser Dudley hat sich wirklich verändert. Aber ich mag Muskelberge nicht so, du bist da viel besser." Harrys Augen weiteten sich, das hatte Hermione einst auch zu ihm gesagt. Das kann nur eines bedeuten, und das mochte Harry gar nicht. Er musste stark bleiben. Und unerwartet kam ihm Dudley zur Hilfe.

"Hey, ihr Beiden! Wir müssen zum Kino, sonst fängt der Film ohne uns an!" Und so trotteten die vier Richtung Kino, Dudleys und Kath's Hände verbunden. Harry hatte das immense Glück sich an Dudleys Seite zu schlagen und damit blieb Debbie an Kath's Seite. Hoffentlich würde diese Reihenfolge auch im Kino bestand haben.

Doch diesmal war das Glück nicht mit Harry und schon zum Anfang des Filmes hatte Debbie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Harry versuchte sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Es ging wohl um einen abgedroschenen Liebesfilm der so langweilig war dass fast niemand dem Film zuschaute sondern ‚anderen Betätigungen' nachging. Auch Dudley und Kath waren wild am rumknutschen. 

Der Druck auf seiner Schulter wurde weniger, hatte sie inzwischen ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter genommen? Vielleicht hat sie ja aufgegeben. Doch er wurde vom Gegenteil überzeugt als er sich zu ihr hindrehte, denn sie schien nur darauf zu warten. Sie schaute in bedeutungsvoll an und eine Sekunde später war ihr Mund auf seinem und ihre Hände auf seinem Körper. Erst war Harry überrascht, doch dann küsste er entgegen, denn ein Teil in ihm war immer noch ein 16-jähriger Junge, doch ein anderer Teil schrie sofort darauf "Stopp!" und Harry drückte Debbie sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg.

"Debbie, ich kann nicht, ich-" Er wusste nicht wie er am besten die Zwickmühle in der er sich befand erklären sollte.

"Du findest mich nicht attraktiv." Harry war so überrascht das er beinahe laut los lachte, doch er fing sich schnell als er den verletzten Blick sah.

"Nein Nein, du bist wunderschön. Aber, sieh doch, ich mache gerade nur eine Pause mit meiner Freundin, und Dudley hatte mich nur mitgenommen damit du nicht so alleine bist."

"Na dann war es doch richtig dass ich dich küssen wollte." Sie lächelte schon wieder und der verletzte Blick war wie vergessen. Harry hatte Angst dass sie ihn gleich wieder überrumpeln würde und sagte hastig dazu.

"Sicherlich meinte Dudley reden, denn er weiß ja dass ich eine Freundin habe." Debbie schien in Gedanken nach diesem Satz und Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung leicht auf, er hatte ihr widerstanden, und es war schwer genug gewesen. 

"Ich denke das geht in Ordnung. Aber nicht hier, mit den anderen, na du weißt schon." 

"Der Film ist eh langweilig."

"Du gehst nicht oft ins Kino, oder Harry?"

"Nein, nicht sehr oft."

"Solche Filme sind deswegen so langweilig weil niemand sie sich ansieht. Die meisten sind hier weil sie, na ja du siehst es ja um uns herum."

Sie hatte Recht, um Harry herum konnte er nur küssende Paare entdecken. Niemand schaute auf die Leinwand. Ein ziemlich komischer Anblick. Vielleicht sollte ich mal Hermione ins Kino einladen, dachte er. Doch ein anderer Teil dachte gleich zurück: _Wenn sie nicht bereits mit einem anderen Jungen in so einem Kino sitzt._

  
***

  
Es war unmöglich Hedwig nahe zu kommen. Harry hatte versucht Hedwig in sein Zimmer zu locken doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Als sie schließlich durch Fenster kam schlief Harry schon tief und fest, denn immerhin hatte er mehrere Stunden am Fenster gesessen und gewartet. Eulen kannten Nachts keine Müdigkeit, sie waren nachtaktiv. 

Harry hatte während er gewartet hatte an das fatale Kinodate gedacht. Harry hatte sich nach dem Film schnell nach Hause entschuldigt, denn er war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf mit Debbie an seinem Arm durch die Stadt zu schlendern. Irgendein Zauberer würde ihn sehen und Harry konnte sich schon die Schlagzeile in Witch Weekly oder vielleicht sogar Daily Prophet vorstellen: Famous Harry Potter leaves his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, for muggle girl. So etwas wollte Harry sicher nicht. Und außerdem hatte Debbie ihn mehr als einmal verleiten wollen, doch er war tief in seinem Herzen immer bei Hermione.

Doch als er schlafend in seinen Federn lag passierte etwas höchst ungewöhnliches. Seitdem Voldemort besiegt worden war hatte er keine Alpträume mehr gehabt, doch nun hatte er wieder einen, und es erschreckte ihn.

_Er sah Tom, sitzend und seine Knie umarmend in einer Zelle in Azkaban sitzend. Es standen zwei Dementoren vor seiner Zellentür, die jedoch sperrangelweit offen war. Tom war ruhig wie immer, denn geistig verwirrte waren meist nicht sehr gesprächig. Doch aus einem Grund war Harry hier, und er wusste dass dieser wohl gleich eintreffen würde._

_Und so geschah es, auf einmal konnte Harry in Toms Augen Wut erkennen, nicht auf eine Person oder ein Objekt gerichtet, eher Wut im allgemeinen. Doch auch keine normale Wut, sondern Rage wie man sie sich im schlimmsten vorstellt, kam über Tom. Er veränderte seine Position kaum, doch aus seinem Mund kam ein durchdringender Schrei, so laut dass Harry Trommelfell platzen wollte. Er schrie seine Wut hinaus und bald danach sah er aus wie immer, ruhig, leicht hin und her wippend, seine Augen frei von jeder Wut, ja von jeder Emotion._

Doch etwas war neu, Harry wachte nicht schreiend auf, weder schwitzte er. Dennoch waren die Bilder in seinem Kopf so wie bei jedem anderen Traum über Voldemort, klar und deutlich. 

Doch am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry bange, er erinnerte sich sehr wohl an den Traum. War es diesmal wirklich nur ein Traum oder wie sonst eine Vision? Und warum bin ich nicht aufgewacht? Wahrscheinlich weil er keinen Cruciatus oder so benutzt hat. Ich sollte Dumbledore deswegen bescheid sagen, wenn nur diese blöde Eule auftauchen würde!

Harry zog sich schnell an und ging herunter um Frühstück zu essen. Sein Onkel wartete schon auf ihn, ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Harry sah eine neue Liste in den fetten Fingern seines Onkels und befürchtete schlimmstes.

"Neue Aufgaben für dich! Und gib dir diesmal etwas mehr Mühe, deine letzten Zauber waren nicht mehr so gut wie die ersten. Der Gießzauber für die Tulpen hat immer ein oder zwei ohne Wasser gelassen. Also streng dich an!"

Harry schaute sich die Liste an. Sie war riesig. Und der Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte war als er las dass er seiner Tante ein wenig Schönheitszauberei geben sollte. Die genauen Wünsche brachten Harry zum kochen: Faceliften, Lippen aufspritzen, Falten aufspritzen, Haar verzaubern damit es schimmernd und immer frisch ist, und etliche andere Vorstellungen die sonst nur mit plastischer Chirurgie gemacht werden konnten, und ein Auftrag, der auf Muggleweise komplett unmöglich war. Seine Tante wollte eine Verjüngung um mehrere Jahre. Harry schauderte, er hatte in einem sehr dunklem Buch gelesen dass dies natürlich möglich war, doch als mit einer der schwärzesten Magien der Welt gezählt wird und sofort den Dementor's Kiss nach sich zieht.

"Ich werde diese Liste doch nicht machen! Ich spiel doch nicht Petunias Privatdoktor! Wenn sie ihre Titten größer haben will dann soll sie dafür bezahlen! Und verjüngen! Das ist nicht nur komplett illegal, ich werde dafür sogar mit etwas bestraft das schlimmer als der Tod ist, nämlich seelenlose Existenz!"

"Was kümmert es mich ob du eingesperrt oder in irgendeiner seelenlosen Existenz herumschwirrst, ich will dass du das für mich und Petunia machst und solltest du auch nur eines nicht machen oder falsch bekommst du deinen Wisch nicht, und basta!"

Doch Harry fühlte sich komplett nicht nach Basta. Er fing gerade erst an. "Ach ja? Und was ist wenn ich auf die Idee komme dich dazu zu zwingen das Formular zu unterzeichnen? Es gibt magische Wege, das glaubst du kaum! Ich werde diesen Scheiß nicht machen und unterschreibst du nicht freiwillig so muss ich dich leider dazu zwingen!"

Sein Onkel schien für einen Augenblick geschockt, ja sogar beängstigt, doch dann grinste er Harry wieder an. "Na, so sicher, Harry? Denkst du ich habe nicht bemerkt dass du in letzter Zeit schwächer geworden bist? Ich glaube nicht dass du mich behexen könntest oder so etwas. Und solltest du es versuchen, dann garantiere ich für nichts, Junge!"

Harry schaute ihn mit unsicheren Augen an. Er wusste dass er aufgrund der ganzen Hermione-Sache kaum Freizauberei einsetzen konnte, und normale Magie, selbst wenn sie zauberstablos war, konnte entdeckt werden. Es war also riskant, und sein Onkel war kein kleiner Junge, sondern ein ausgewachsener, kräftiger Mann. Doch Harry war nie der Mann von Gewalt, sondern eher der Freund von listigen Plänen. 

"Schon gut, schon gut. Aber dann will ich das schnell hinter mir haben, hol mir Petunia her."

Vernon schien zu grinsen doch es war schnell wieder von seinem Gesicht als Petunia selbst in den Raum kam. 

"Was ist mit mir? Warum hat der Junge dich angeschrieen, Vernon? Will er die Liste nicht machen?"

"Doch, ICH will die Liste machen. Bleib so stehen, Tante, ich will jetzt anfangen." Er sagte das absichtlich ruhig, als wenn nichts gefährliches an diesem Zauber war, und so gesehen war es das auch nicht. Er hatte vor all seine zurückgebliebenen freimagischen Kräfte zu konzentrieren. Er würde es brauchen.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und zeigte seine bare Handfläche auf Petunia, die irgendwie aufgeregt schien. Auch Vernon war aufgeregt, immerhin schien seine Frau nun wie früher zu werden. Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Harry stellte sich seinen Wunsch klar vor und bat um den Wechsel, und diesmal half nicht die Liebe es geschehen zu machen, sondern nur indirekt. Die Furcht, nie wieder seine Liebe zu haben, machte es geschehen.

Erst ließ Vernon ein Pfeifen hören, dann grinste Harry und rann aus dem Zimmer, bevor Petunia bemerkte was mit ihr war. Vernon starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und sabberte auf den Boden.

"Vernon, was ist los? Warum hältst du nicht den Jungen auf, ist irgendwas mit mir? Oh, warte, der kleine Satansbraten hat mich absichtlich anders verwandelt als ich wollte? Oh, er wird's mir büßen!"

Sie ahnte nicht in was und als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete fiel sie vor Schrecken um, doch Vernon fing sie auf, ein Blick purer Begierde auf seinem Gesicht.

Denn Petunia hatte nicht sich, und auch kein jüngeres selbst von sich im Spiegel gesehen. Was sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie mehr als entsetzt. Sie hatte eine fremde Frau gesehen, in einem roten Ganzkörper-Badeanzug, und fast jeder Mann auf dieser Welt hätte ihr sagen können dass sie Pamela Anderson zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht.

  
***

  
Harry wusste erst nicht wohin - Er war in ein paar Tagen 16, würde bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren nur um herauszufinden dass er seinen Posten als Lehrer nicht annehmen kann, da seine Verwandten ja immer wieder neue Ideen hatten Harry zur Arbeit zu zwingen, und es war wie vorher - Harrys Wut ist mit ihm durchgegangen, auch wenn es diesmal eine kühle, kalkulierende Wut war. So kannte Harry sich nicht, und deswegen war er auch von den Dursleys geflüchtet. 

Vielleicht lässt mich Dumbledore wieder ein Schüler sein, dachte Harry grimmig. Er hatte vor erst einmal nach Diagon Alley zu reisen um sich von dort aus weiter sorgen zu machen - Diagon Alley schien ihm immer ein sicherer Ort gewesen zu sein und dort könnte er sich in den Massen von Zauberern und Hexen gut verstecken bis er einen Plan hatte. Irgendeinen. 

Harry hatte Hedwigs Käfig geschrumpft und seinen großen Koffer in einen leicht zu tragenen Rucksack transfiguriert, damit er nicht weiter auffallen würde. Er hatte vor mit seinem letzten Pfundnoten mit einem Bus oder Taxi bis nach London zu fahren. Es waren fast 20 Minuten Fahrt und Harry war sich nicht sicher wie teuer ein Taxi sein würde. Doch dann hatte er eine Idee und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Er würde es tun. 

Und so holte er seinen Firebolt aus seinem neuen Rucksack und setzte sich wie er es schon tausendmal gemacht hatte auf den Besen. Dann warf er seine Invisibility Cloak über sich selbst, und sofort war er mitsamt Besen verschwunden. Er stellte sicher dass die Cloak überall gleichfest um ihn herum lag und flog dann los. Sein Firebolt war immer noch verdammt schnell, und mit dem jetzigen Tempo konnte er in fünf Minuten in London sein. Dann würde er zum Leaky Cauldron gehen, und von dort aus nach Diagon Alley. Schon dann ging sein Plan schon nicht weiter, doch Harry war determiniert sich nicht abbringen zu lassen und gar nicht an die Zukunft zu denken. Die Zukunft tat weh, denn er sah sich einerseits als Außenseiter der Zaubererwelt als auch ohne Hermione, was ihn tief traf. 

Und schon strakste er durch London, sein Firebolt und Cloak wieder in seinem Rucksack. Er machte sich keine Mühen sich zu verkleiden oder auf irgend eine Weise sein Aussehen zu ändern. Er könnte immer sagen dass er nur auf einen Einkaufstrip geht, und alle müssten ihm glauben. _Gott, bitte lass mich nicht Leute treffen die mich wirklich kennen, wie zum Beispiel Hermione. Oder vielleicht will ich sogar Hermione treffen, ich weiß es nicht!_

Und während er durch die Straßen ging und seine Gedanken über alles mögliche streifte fiel ihm etwas ein, und es würde ihm im Magen liegen, für eine Lange Zeit. Er hatte vergessen sich bei Dudley zu verabschieden. Dudley, der Mensch der in der letzten Zeit ein Freund gewesen war, Dudley, der sich sogar gegen seine Eltern auflehnte damit er Harry einen Gefallen tun konnte, Dudley, der ihn versucht hatte aufzumuntern, auch wenn es nicht geklappt hatte. Harry fühlte Tränen gegen seine Augenlider und hatte das schlimme Gefühl dass er Dudley nie wieder in seinem Leben wiedersehen würde. Doch er hielt sie tapfer zurück und schritt entschlossen weiter. 

Er war in der richtigen Straße, der Leaky Cauldron war nicht mehr weit. Die Straße war immer etwas mehr bevölkert mit Zauberern als die üblichen, und auch hier sah Harry Personen die nur Zauberer sein konnten. Doch eine Vielzahl von ihnen trugen schwarz. War heute ein Trauertag bei den Zauberern? Oder vielleicht war jemand wichtiges gestorben, oder vielleicht war es nur Mode? 

Harry schüttelte den Gedanken ab, er phantasierte nur. Er stand nun vor dem Leaky Cauldron, der auch gefüllt war mit schwarzen Gestalten. Auch sah alles viel düsterer aus. Wahrscheinlich nur die Situation, in der ich mich befinde. Da sähe bestimmt alles düster aus.

"Hey, Tom. Ich will nur durchgehen nach Diagon Alley."

"Tom? Was willst du, Junge? Warte mal- Du, du bist-"

"Harry Potter, ja ja ich weiß." Sagte Harry fast schon automatisch, auch wenn es mehr als komisch war dass Tom der Barkeeper weder ihn noch sich selbst zu kennen schien.

"Schnappt ihn!"

  
***

  
Rein aus Instinkt rannte Harry zur Hintertür, öffnete sie und lief dann in den kleinen Hof und berührte den richtigen Stein drei Mal. Er sah verschiedene Flüche an der Wand neben ihn abprallen als der große Steinbogen sichtbar wurde, und Harry lief schnell hindurch, doch er blieb sofort stehen als sich ungefähr 20 verschiedene Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten. 

Doch als Harry genauer hinschaute sah er wen er vor sich hatte. Er sah mehrere Auroren (er erkannte sie an ihren Roben) und vor allem bemerkte er Remus und Sirius, die sofort nachdem sie Harrys Gesicht richtig gesehen hatten ihre Stäbe runtergenommen hatten. Doch die Auroren waren etwas schneller und könnten noch einen Todesesser erwischen, der Harry hinterhergelaufen war, schneller als die anderen. Die Auroren gingen den Todesessern nach, doch diese konnten sich erfolgreich verteidigen und zogen ihren Kameraden wieder zurück.

Sirius hatte sich bald zu Harry gesellt, der immer noch vor Schreck schwitzte.

"Sirius! Was machen die Todesesser im Leaky Cauldron? Und warum seit ihr hier? Ich meine, Voldemort ist doch jetzt-"

"Harry, beruhige dich. Ja, Voldemort ist weg, doch wir haben immer noch nicht all seine Todesser gefangen. Nur eine Frage der Zeit." Sagte er mutig. Doch Harry durchschaute ihn.

"Eine Frage der Zeit? So wie ich das sehe seit ihr hier draußen und sie sind dort drinnen, aber was dagegen unternommen habt ihr noch nichts dagegen." Während Harry redete gestikulierte er mehrere Male in die Richtung des Steinbogens, der jetzt wieder zu einer ganzen Wand geworden war. Sirius wurde sogar etwas rot.

"Nun ja, die Auroren wollen lieber Vorsicht walten lassen, sie ausmergeln. Sie haben den Leaky Cauldron schon vom Flohsystem genommen. Und der Muggle-Eingang hatte viele Dark-Arts Detektoren."

"Was ist hier eigentlich passiert?"

"Nun, wir vermuten dass die Todesesser wohl Rache nehmen wollen. Oder vielleicht wollen sie einfach das Werk ihres Meisters vollenden, oder sie glauben gar nicht mal daran dass er besiegt ist. Er hat den Tod schon einmal besiegt. Egal was es ist, sie sind aggressiver als vorher und nehmen auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht." Die Stimme gehörte zu einem der Auroren. Harry sah ihn musternd an und versuchte das Gesicht unterzubringen, doch er hatte ihn im Leben noch nie gesehen.

"Rick Helm, Auror. War auch ein Gryffindor wie sie, Mr Potter. Seventh-Year als sie in ihrem Zweiten waren. Sie glauben gar nicht was für Geschichten über sie im Umlauf waren! Allein die Duellvorstellung mit Draco Malfoy ließ alle denken dass sie besser duellieren können als Flitwick und Dumbledore zusammen!"

"Na na, Rick. Harry ist gut, aber besser als Dumbledore? Und außerdem Harry, was tust du hier?" 

Harry wurde wieder tomatenrot und hatte vor eine ausgedachte Geschichte zu erzählen dass er nach Diagon Alley gekommen war um noch etwas für die Schule zu kaufen, doch bevor er seinen Paten anlügen konnte rettete ihn ein annahender Cornelius Fudge.

"Harry! Harry Potter! Was für eine Ehre sie hier zu sehen! Ich habe von Dumbledore erfahren warum sie, er, hier sind und ich verstehe total. Oh, Hallo, Mr Black und Helm, es tut mir leid aber ich würde gern ein privates Gespräch mit Mr Potter hier haben. Und mit ihnen gleich danach, Black." Sirius nickte und Harry folgte Fudge zu einem luxuriösem Hotel in Diagon Alley das Harry niemals davor betreten hatte. Das muss einer der Schuppen sein die Malfoy so oft benutzt. Beziehungsweise er sagt das immer, hoffentlich treffe ich ihn nicht. Obwohl, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, könnte es genauso gut sein dass Draco zusammen mit seinem Vater im Leaky Cauldron sitzt. 

Fudge bestellte ein Zimmer und er ging mit Harry hinauf. Harry sah wie gut ausgestattet es war, und gut war schon fast zu schwach gesagt. Er hatte ein riesiges Bett, mehrere Schränke, sein eigenes Badezimmer mit Whirlpool, und noch eine Menge mehr Schnickschnack die ein normaler Mensch niemals im Leben brauchen würde. Fudge setzte sich auf einen der komfortablen Sessel und Harry nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

"Nun, Harry, ich denke wir befinden uns in einer ähnlichen Lage wie vor vier Jahren. Doch es haben sich ein paar Dinge geändert. Erstens, das was du getan hast war rechtens und ich kann dir nur gratulieren dass du endlich deine Verwandtschaft verlassen hast, die so wie ich gehört habe sowieso nicht viel von uns gehalten haben. Zweitens, diesmal ist nicht Voldemort hinter dir her, sondern seine Diener. Wir haben in Erfahrung gebracht dass die Todesesser nun gnadenloser sind als jemals zuvor und es würde mich überraschen wenn sie ihr Ziel aufgegeben haben. Sicherlich, du hast den dunklen Lord besiegt, doch ich denke es ist immer noch besser dich in Sicherheit zu haben. Und damit kommen wir zu dem dritten Punkt. Harry, neben Dumbledore's unglaublichem Vertrauen in dich, dass ich im übrigen teile, war ich es der ihm vorgeschlagen hat trotz deines Alters dir den Job des Defence Against the Dark Arts Lehrers anzubieten. Du hast den dunklen Lord besiegt, und er war der gefährlichste Zauberer unserer Zeit. Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten? Auch wenn natürlich niemand darüber weiß, außer dir, Dumbledore und mir." Und Hermione und Ron und vielleicht noch ein paar andere die ich jetzt vergessen habe. Aber ansonsten niemand, nein. Sarkasmus war in Harry hochgekommen, denn er hatte wieder an Hermione gedacht und dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso kein Lehrer werden würde. Er sagte was ihn beunruhigte.

"Aber Minister, ich brauche ein Formular unterzeichnet damit ich für mich selbst sorge, und da ich ja von meinen Verwandten geflohen bin haben sie es nicht unterzeichnet. Wie soll ich jetzt noch Lehrer werden?" 

"Ah Harry, du vergisst da eine Person." Dann fasste sich Fudge mit seinem Zauberstab an die Schläfe und sprach dann weder zu Harry noch zu sich selbst, eher zu einer Person, die nicht einmal im Raum war.

"Mr Black, würden sie jetzt zu uns stoßen? Wir haben einiges zu bereden." 

  
***

* * *

and again a new chapter out! Sorry it took me longer, but I am currently writing at three different things: This fanfic, the translation into english from my first fanfic, and a translation into german from Harry Potter and the Veneficus Quies. I already have permission. And, I have a betareader now, Linh. Big greetz to you if you're reading :-). So I would stay tuned and maybe check some old chapters/fics. But I will tell you what is corrected and what not. 

@Thorin: Sorry, wusste ja nicht dass du nicht aus Deutschland kommst. Und ich wusste auch nicht dass du dich so sehr mit dem Thema Indizierung und Counterstrike auseinandergesetzt hast. Ich habe gedacht dass du einer der üblichen Gruppenzwang-Leute bist, die auf den fahrenden Zug aufspringen, um 'cool' zu sein. Ich habe mich von Vorurteilen leiten lassen und entschuldige mich. Wie gesagt, ich habe auch CS gespielt und weiß dass das Spiel cool, toll und was weiß ich noch für Sachen. Und das Robert nur allein für sich gezockt hat stimmt auch nicht, er war einerseits auf Lans von Freunden als dass er auch Internet hatte. Ich denke dass er schon Ahnung hatte. Dennoch war er psychisch labil. Ich weiß nicht viel über dich doch was ich annehmen kann dass du in Ordnung bist. Doch pass bitte auf. Und nimm meine Kritik nicht so ernst, ich mag es nur gern viel und oft zu schreiben :-).

@Fidi: Keine Angst, hier ist das neue Kapitel! Du musst ein wenig geduldiger werden :-). Ach und übrigens, ich habe mich mit meinen Freunden besprochen und sie sind der Meinung dass der Name Godkazoom als Blasphemie gelten würde und dass ich schon immer MasterKazoom hieß und auch weiter so heißen sollte. Dennoch, wenn du mich weiterhin so nennen willst dann mach es bitte etwas geheimer (etwa G.Kazoom oder so). Grüße an meinen treuesten Fan.

Natürlich grüße ich auch alle anderen die das letzte Kapitel reviewt haben!


	4. Sorrow on Brooms

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Hardest Year of his Life (4/?)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung:** Jetzt da Voldemort weg ist, muss Harry das Leben eines ganz normalen Teenagers leben, doch es kommt ganz unerwartet. Pläne gegen ihn, neue Gegner und seine immerwährende Liebe für Hermione. Nach H.P. and the Preparation to Fight.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

Sirius schien genauso wenig wie Harry zu wissen was vor sich ging. Doch Fudge weihte sie sehr schnell ein. Doch erst musste Harry Sirius Gelächter über sich ergehen lassen. 

"Pamela Anderson? Ich hab' diese Serie, Bay-Botch oder so, ab und zu mal mit deinem Vater angeschaut, wenn wir in Muggle-London waren. Und so sieht deine Tante jetzt aus?" Harry wurde rot während Sirius weiterlachte. Auch Cornelius schien relativ zufrieden mit sich selbst. 

"Dennoch war das was Harry gemacht hat nicht unbedingt das beste. Sicherlich, sie haben ihn ausgebeutet und er, der die Welt gerettet hat, sollte besser behandelt werden." Doch Fudge hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Einen Fehler mit gravierenden Auswirkungen.

"Wie, die Welt gerettet? Harry war doch in Hogwarts und- Nein! Harry, hast du Voldemort besiegt?" Sirius schaute ihn streng an.

"Ja, aber er hatte mich zuvor von Hogwarts entführt. Ich hab's nicht vorrausgeplant oder so." Harry war immer noch rot von der Pamela Anderson-Geschichte. Doch er blieb gleich rot, denn er wusste wie Sirius sich Sorgen machte um Harry. Doch zu Harrys immenser Erleichterung war Sirius aufgesprungen und hatte Harry in eine gewaltige Umarmung genommen. Erst als Sirius sprach merkte dass er in Wirklichkeit weinte.

"Mein Harry! Besiegt den dunklen Lord!" Er ließ wieder von Harry ab und er sah den Stolz in Sirius' Augen.

"Na ja, weniger besiegt als komplett ungefährlich gemacht." Harry schob den Ruhm wieder von sich. Ruhm war schlecht, brachte nur schlechtes mit sich. Er hatte sich schon vorgenommen sogar noch unbeliebter als Snape zu werden. Und wenn die Welt weiter glaubt dass ich ein Heuchler bin, dann wäre es nicht weiter schwer.

"Ja ja, den Rest hat man ja gelesen. Aber der Prophet hat niemals erwähnt wer der Zauberer war. Als hätte man Voldemort so vorgefunden." Harry nickte nur stumm. Er dachte an den Traum zurück und dachte über seine Bedeutung nach. Er selbst dachte über Voldemort nicht mehr als der dunkle Lord nach, sondern eher als Tom Riddle, der geniale Schüler. Und Harry bemerkte auch dass viele Leute seitdem Tom besiegt war viel öfter seinen Namen nannten (Voldemort natürlich). 

"Nun, ich hätte es vielleicht nicht sagen sollen, denn das Harry den dunklen Lord besiegt hat ist eigentlich ein kleines Geheimnis zwischen Dumbledore, ihm und meiner Wenigkeit. Nun, dann sind es wohl vier die das Geheimnis halten. Sagen sie kein Wort darüber, Black!" Sirius nickte und legte seinen Arm stolz um Harrys Schulter, der sich immer mehr irritiert fühlte. Es war zwar toll dass Sirius da war, aber es war doch irgendwie peinlich vor dem Minister so kindlich behandelt zu werden. Immerhin würde Harry bald für sich selbst sorgen und ein Lehrer an Hogwarts sein. Wenn Fudge endlich mal mit seinem Plan rausrücken würde.

"Nun, zurück zum Punkt. Sirius Black, sie sind rechtsmäßiger Pate von Mr Potter hier, und soweit ich weiß daher auch befugt das Formular zu unterzeichnen. Ich habe mich mit Dumbledore unterhalten und die neue Situation diskutiert (Harry wunderte sich wie oft Fudge mit Dumbledore redete und wie er es schafft so oft mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten). Wir bleiben entweder beim alten Plan und Mr Black unterzeichnet das Formular, oder wir machen es anders. Dumbledore hatte dies vorgeschlagen, und ich sollte ihnen das hier überreichen." Er reichte Sirius eine Rolle Pergament mit einem grünen Band herum. Sirius löste das Bad und öffnete die Rolle. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er reichte Harry die Rolle.

_Mr Black,_

_As you may know or not know, Harry Potter will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. We have some problems regarding his relatives. We asked them to fill out a form so Harry could be independent, of-age. This is actually a muggle form but it also applies for the wizarding world. But with special circumstances we need another person to sign the form, and as Harry's godfather, that would be you. But I propose something else to you: Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, is switching her subjects from transfiguration to muggle studies. Furthermore she is no longer the Head of Gryffindor house. This is a private matter between me and Minerva and I wanted to ask you if you could take over the Transfiguration job. I know you're a very talented and a true Gryffindor, so you would fit in nicely. And this fits in with the other plan very nice too - You are near Harry and Harry wouldn't need to be indipendent. You would still be his guardian, Harry just would get permission to take the teaching job (and of course that he could use magic). I know these are great steps were making but bear in mind that this is Harry we are talking about, and remember what Harry is capable of._

_With regards, Albus Dumbledore (Damn, did it again! For german letter, look at the end of chapter.) _

  
***

  
Es war lange Schweigen und sowohl Fudge als auch Harry schauten Sirius eindringlich an. Harry musste zugeben, er hatte die Möglichkeit bei Sirius zu leben komplett vergessen. Die Möglichkeit, die Dumbledore vorschlug, schien verlockend. Doch was war mit seinen restlichen Plänen? Würde man ihm erlauben Lehrer zu sein und all dies wenn er noch minderjährig war? Das Formular würde ihm helfen, doch könnte Dumbledore ihn ohne Formular durchboxen? Egal wie Sirius sich entscheiden würde, es wäre okay für Harry.

Nach einer sehr langen Pause schaute Sirius endlich hoch. Harry sah seine Augen und wusste bereits die Entscheidung. 

"Es tut mir leid, Minister, aber ich kann die Stelle nicht annehmen." Und mit diesen Worten umfasste Sirius das Pergament stärker und nach einer Weile verschwand es komplett in seiner Faust, und nichts blieb übrig. Harry hob nur fragend die Augenbraue und sagte weiter nichts.

"Und mit welcher Begründung?" Fudge schien davon nicht berührt, er war sehr formell. Die perfekte Minister-Maske, dachte Harry.

"Nun, davon gibt es mehrere. Erstens, ich wäre niemals ein so guter Lehrer wie Minerva es war. Das weiß auch Dumbledore. Er hat diesen Brief auch aus dem Grund geschrieben, dass er denkt das Harry eine Ansprechsperson immer in seiner Nähe braucht. Nun, das stimmt, aber soweit ich weiß ist Harry hier schon sehr gut im apparieren und mit seiner gesetzlichen Volljährigkeit sollte er wohl den Apparationstest nehmen dürfen oder?" Sirius lächelte zu Harry, der nur zustimmend nickte.

"Zweiter Grund, ich habe bereits eine neue Stelle angenommen. Man mag annehmen, dass ich aus Azkaban ausgebrochen bin hat mich zu einem Tabuthema gemacht - Aber gar nicht! Ich wurde sofort von Arthur angesprochen und jetzt-"

"Was? Du arbeitest in Mr Weasleys Büro? Ich dachte du kennst dich gar nicht aus mit muggles!"

"Tu ich auch nicht. Und ich arbeite auch nicht in Mr Weasley's Büro. Was ich sagen wollte war, dass Arthur einen bekannten bei den Unspeakables hat, der von meinen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt ist und mich gern sprechen würde. Nun befinde ich mich in der Ausbildung, und da ich schon sehr viel Erfahrung mitbringe dauert sie nur halb so lang. Aber psscht, oberste Geheimhaltungsstufe. Nicht mal ihnen darf ich etwas erzählen, Herr Minister."

"Ja, ich weiß." Sagte Cornelius fast grimmig.

Harry gab Sirius einen gutgemeinten Schlag auf die Schulter und Sirius grinste zurück.

"Aber jetzt zu dir, Harry. Hast du all deine Sachen dabei?" 

Harry nickte, doch Sirius hatte bereits das Formular und den Vertrag beschworen. Harry hatte schon vorher bemerkt, dass Sirius keinen Zauberstab dafür benutzte. Seit wann kann Sirius so gut zauberstablose Magie? Doch er fragte ihn nicht. Wahrscheinlich die Ausbildung.

"So so, hier ist das Formular. So. Könnte ich einen Federkiel leihen, Minister?" Fudge beschwor einen und Sirius nahm ihn dankend. Auch Fudge benutzte zauberstablose Magie. Was war hier los? 

Sirius füllte das Formular aus und reichte es Harry grinsend. Dann gab er Harry den Federkiel und den Vertrag.

"Ich glaube hier fehlt noch eine Unterschrift von dir, Harry." Sein Grinsen wurde nicht im geringsten kleiner. Harry nahm ihm den Federkiel ab und unterschrieb schnell. Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht glauben. Es würde alles nach Plan verlaufen. Er lächelte in die Runde, glücklich mit sich selbst. Nur ein kleiner Mann in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn an seine missliche Lage, doch im Moment war er eher leise. 

Sirius lächelte zurück und umarmte ihn väterlich. Fudge schien abwesend. Nach einer Weile sprach er.

"Nun, Harry. Es wäre wohl am besten wenn du wieder in Diagon Alley bleibst. Dort wirst du sich-"

"Aber der Leaky Cauldron ist doch immer noch von Todesessern besetzt!" 

"Ah, Harry, du bist ein wenig hinter der Zeit! Dein Auftauchen hat die Meute verunsichert, und da unter den Todesessern weit bekannt ist dass du den dunklen Lord aufgehalten hast sind sie geflohen. Soll heißen wir schulden dir wieder unseren Dank. Du bist ein Gast des Ministeriums und wirst bis zum ersten August hier bleiben. Du wirst dann Nachricht von Hogwarts bekommen. Und nun Harry, muss ich los." Er nickte kurz zu Sirius als er aufstand, der sich ebenfalls erhob. 

Fudge apparierte davon und Harry grübelte immer noch über den Zauber, den er wohl verwendet haben mag, um mit Dumbledore und später dann mit seinen Leuten zu reden. Anders war es kaum möglich, oder war Fudge vielleicht telepathisch begabt? Harry hatte noch nie Telepathie bei einem Menschen gesehen und war sich nicht einmal sicher ob es so was gab. Doch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte stand Sirius wieder vor ihm und reichte ihm diesmal die Hand.

"Da du jetzt offiziell ein Erwachsener bist, Harry, sollte ich dir vielleicht die Hand geben. So, Professor Potter, nehmen sie ihre Schüler nicht zu hart ran." Harry gluckste und auch Sirius lachte vor sich hin. "Aber im geheimen Harry, du wirst eine kleine Überraschung erleben wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist." Er grinste Harry wieder an, ein jugendliches Glühen in seinen Augen.

Harry musste schlucken. "Hat es was mit Hermione zu tun?" sagte er bevor er merkte was er gesagt hatte. Dann wurde er tiefrot.

"Nein, warum sollte es? Warte, ist irgendetwas passiert zwischen euch? Oh oh, Harry. Na ja, ich will dir jetzt nicht weiter elterliche Ratschläge geben. Renk das aber wieder ein, okay?" Und mit einem letzten Nicken war Sirius Black, Unspeakable in Ausbildung, verschwunden.

  
***

  
Die Situation war ungewöhnlicher wie noch nie: Harry versorgte sich selbst mit Schulutensilien wie Federkielen, Pergament, Bücher für seine eigenen Studien, und natürlich neuen Roben, da er jetzt keine Schülerroben tragen würde. Er hatte eine Mischung aus roten, schwarzen und ein paar blauen Stücken gekauft und sein Geldbeutel dementsprechend leer. Er traf auch viele Personen, die ihm gratulierten und ihm gleich ihre Kinder ans Herz legen wollten. Der Vorfall mit den Dursleys war gut verwischt worden. Petunia fand ihr neues Äußeres gar nicht so schlecht, sie ließ sich nur einige Sachen zurücktransfigurieren (wie zum Beispiel das Gesicht). 

Doch es gab auch weniger erfreuliche Ereignisse. Zum Beispiel traf er eines Abends Hermione in Flourish and Blotts (Harry hatte dort Erlaubnis zu lesen).

Hermione hatte ihn nur kühl angeschaut und war dann gleich in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens gegangen. Harry hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl im Magen. Er hatte ein Zimmer im Leaky Cauldron, der ja inzwischen wieder Todesesserfrei war, doch Hedwig war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Er hatte jeden Abend gehofft sie würde zu ihm kommen, doch wie es schien, hatte ihn seine Eule verlassen. Wie war das passiert? Hatte er sich nicht gut genug um sie gekümmert? Auf jeden Fall betrübte es ihn. Doch er hatte bei all den Dingen die erst vor kurzem passiert waren, vergessen, dass er und Hermione immer noch auf Kriegsfuß waren, und dass er sich dringend entschuldigen wollte. Er folgte ihr sofort in den hinteren Teil.

"Hermione! Hermione, bitte warte doch!" Sie war stehen geblieben, doch als Harry näher trat drehte sie sich urplötzlich um. Sie hatte ein verheultes Gesicht.

"Warte doch! Warte doch! Worauf warten, Harry? Darauf warten, dass du endlich mal antwortest? Meine Entschuldigungen annimmst? Oder dachte der große Harry Potter, demnächst Lehrer in Hogwarts, das er keine Antwort schreiben müsste? So oft wie Hedwig bei mir war, weil sie wusste dass ich dir wieder einen Brief geschrieben habe, doch nie kam sie mit einer Antwort wieder. Nie! Nie! Ich bin dir wohl nicht gut genug, und jetzt bist du nur hier um es mir ins Gesicht zu reiben!" Harry wurde von der Gewalt der Worte nach hinten geworfen. 

"Ab-Ab-er Hed-Hed" Er schaute sie mit weiten Augen an. Hedwig hatte ihre Post abgeholt, doch nie zu ihm gebracht. Wie hätte er eine Antwort schreiben sollen? Diese Eule hatte wirklich Nerven. 

"Was ist mit Hedwig? Oh, sicherlich hast du meine Entschuldigungen gar nicht gelesen. Ich war kurz davor dir einen Heuler zu schicken, doch den Umschlag hätte ich erst heute hier kaufen müssen. Also Harry, was willst du von mir? Vielleicht ein Buchtipp für deinen Unterricht?" Ihre Stimme klang giftig. Harry hatte den Klos in seinem Hals einigermaßen heruntergeschluckt.

"Hermione, es tut mir so leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich entschuldigt hattest. Ich-Es ist so, Hedwig ist seit knapp einer Woche nicht mehr bei mir gewesen, und hat mir schon fast den ganzen Monat keine Post mehr gegeben. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht habe ich sie schlecht behandelt, oder vielleicht hat sie jemand anders gefunden, aber auf jeden Fall gehorcht sie mir nicht mehr." Er schaute sie mit bittenden Augen an und sie ihn abschätzend. Da, der Ausdruck- wieder verschwunden. Es sah fast so aus als wollte sie ihm vergeben, ihm glauben.

"Du hast ein Zimmer im Leaky Cauldron?" fragte sie völlig unerwartet. Harry nickte nur. Was wollte sie da machen?

Sie schaute in die Richtung des Ausganges, hielt ihre Hand hoch, und bevor Harry sie abhalten konnte Magie als Minderjährige zu wirken, hatte sie schon leise die Worte gesprochen.

_"Accio Entschuldigung."_

Harry wusste, dass der Accio-Zauber immer dann funktionierte, wenn man ungefähr wusste, wo der Gegenstand war, und wenn er auch wirklich dort war. So klug wie Hermione war, würde sie wahrscheinlich davon ausgehen dass eine Entschuldigung, wenn es sie gab, in Harrys Zimmer im Leaky Cauldron sein würden. Dennoch, der Zauber könnte schief gehen. Nicht nur weil sie nicht genau wusste wo er sein Zimmer hatte, sondern dadurch, dass er _wirklich_ keine Entschuldigung von ihr bekommen hatte.

Doch nach einer Weile kam ein kleines, zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament auf Hermione zugeflogen, und Harry erinnerte sich sofort. Verdammt! Es war eines der Stücke Pergament, die er auf dem Boden gefunden hatte und einfach lose in seinen Koffer geworfen hatte. Das stammte von Hermione? Doch er kam nicht weiter, denn Hermione hatte es bereits gefangen, ihre Augen wieder mit Tränen überströmt. Sie entknüllte das Papier damit man es wieder lesen konnte, und nach einem schnellen Blick hatte sie das Pergamentstück auf den Boden geworfen und rannte weinend aus dem Laden. Sie hatte nicht zu Harry geschaut und auch nichts gesagt. Harry, komplett geschockt, bückte sich und hob das Stück Pergament auf.

_Harry, es tut mir so leid. Natürlich verstehe ich dass du Lehrer sein willst, aber ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry, dass ich mir ein Leben ohne dir nicht vorstellen kann. Ich würde alles tun, um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Wir finden eine Möglichkeit. Bitte Harry, vergib mir!_

_Hermione_

Harry verfluchte Hedwig ein weiteres Mal.

  
***

  
Der Tag war wirklich gezeichnet. Wie sollte er jemals Hermione wiederbekommen? Er fühlte sich hilflos, allein und getreten. Den Tag bekam er nicht viel mehr getan, er legte sich in sein Zimmer und weinte sich in den Schlaf. Doch den nächsten Tag, noch genau drei Tage von Harrys Geburtstag entfernt, musste Harry aufstehen. Nicht das er gewollt hätte. Seine Stimmung war vielleicht sogar noch miserabler als gestern. Jetzt wo Harry erwachsen war hatte er in einem wilden Moment daran gedacht sich zu betrinken doch schnell wieder losgelassen - wenn er wirklich wieder mit Hermione zusammenkommen wollte, was würde sie von ihm denken?

Was Harry nicht wusste, war das Hermione fast zeitgleich darüber nachdachte wie sie wieder mit ihm zusammenkommen könnte. Auch wenn sie sich jetzt sicherlich nicht noch einmal entschuldigen würde. Der Schritt müsste von Harry kommen, und natürlich aufrichtig sein. 

Der Grund warum Harry früh erwachte war, dass Tom ihn weckte und ihm sagte, dass er Besuch habe, der unten warte (Alles durch einen speziellen Zauber geregelt). Harry raffte sich nur mühsam auf, und schaffte es überhaupt nicht, sein Gesicht in einen akzeptablen Zustand zu bringen, wie er es oft getan hatte, wenn er wenig oder gar nicht geschlafen hatte. Seine Magie war quasi weg, er fühlte sich leer und wertlos. Was er in einem Sinne auch war, denn er war ohne Hermione. Dieser Gedanke verfolgte ihn jede Sekunde, jeder Herzschlag wurde von dem ständigen Nagen in seinem Hinterkopf verfolgt.

Harry kam aus seinem Zimmer nur um eine Horde Rotschöpfe vor ihm zu sehen, die ihn alle angrinsten. Harry versuchte zurückzulächeln, doch bevor er es versuchen konnte oder gar etwas sagen hatte ihn Ginny umarmt, George und Fred sich verbeugt als wenn sie einen Adligen trafen, Ron seine Schulter geschlagen und Mr Weasley seine Hand geschüttelt. Dies alles passierte sehr schnell und Harry war kurz vor dem Kollaps. 

"Hey, Hey, Harry, was ist denn los? Du bist ganz bleich." Mr Weasley führte ihn langsam in den Hauptraum des Leaky Cauldrons. Harry schaffte den Weg ohne dass seine Beine nachgaben, aber es war nur ein kurzer Sieg, denn dann machten seine Beine doch schlapp und er landete unbequem auf einem Stuhl, der seinen Fall nur halb auffing. 

Sofort waren fünf Weasleys da um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch Harry schüttelte sie alle ab und hob sich selbst vom Boden auf, um sich dann richtig auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Sein Oberschenkel schmerzte und er hatte Schürfwunden, doch das dumpfe Pochen in ihm war schlimmer als alles andere.

"Harry, alles okay?" Er hatte ihm von Tom eine heiße Schokolade gebracht und sah ihn nun sorgend an. Harry sah Mrs Weasley vor seinem geistigen Auge, doch er zwang sich in die Realität.

"Jaja, bin nur ein wenig erkältet." Arthur nickte zustimmend, Ginny hatte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, George und Fred angelten sich ein paar Kunden für Weasleys Wizard Wheezes und Ron schaute Harry eindringlich an. Den Blick kannte Harry. Ron musterte ihn so eindringlich, dass Harry wusste, dass Ron das Thema warum Harry so drauf war bereits erraten hat. Wirklich! Erkältung im Hochsommer, eine bessere Ausrede ist ihm nicht eingefallen.

Harry ignorierte Ron einfach und trank seine heiße Schokolade. Doch sie half nicht im geringsten, die Leere die Harry fühlte war einfach nicht wegzukriegen. Sie saßen in Ruhe für eine Weile bis Mr Weasley Harry und Ron alleine ließ. Er war immer noch sehr beschäftigt, auch wenn Voldemort weg war, so waren die Probleme einer normalen Welt immer noch da. Ron packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe.

"Harry, jetzt wo du, na ja, nicht mehr für Gryffindor spielst, meinst du, ich könnte Kapitän werden? Ich meine, ich bin dieses Jahr der Älteste ihm Team und wir brauchen ein komplett neues Team. Da werde ich wohl Kapitän sein, oder? Und, was ich noch gehört habe, ist, dass McGonagall als Kopf von Gryffindor zurückgetreten ist. Das könntest du doch machen! Und gleich mal Hooch als Quidditch-Lehrerin ablösen. Wie cool wäre das, du vergibst das Quidditch-Feld und ich könnte immer aus dem Schloss wann ich wollte um Fleur zu sehen..."

"Ähm, Ron, wenn ich Kopf von Gryffindor werde, was ich eigentlich gar nicht will, dann werde ich dich genauso behandeln wie jeden anderen auch. Glaub mir, du bekommst schon genug Gelegenheiten um mit Fleur allein zu sein. Und wegen dem mit jemanden zusammen sein, damit hast du doch die wenigsten Probleme, oder?" Ron wurde wieder rot und stammelte danach die ganze Zeit "Das war mal!", doch Harry lachte sowieso schon. Aber der Gedanke war interessant. Quidditch-Lehrer? Soweit Harry wusste, wurde den Kindern nur die Grundsachen beigebracht. Vielleicht konnte er einen Club anbieten, der sich an Sucher speziell richtet. Immerhin hatte Lockhart in seinem zweiten Jahr auch einen Club eingerichtet, auch wenn der nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war.

"Aber dein Geburtstag wird super, Harry. Psscht, ich hab gehört dass Dumbledore superviele Leute für deine Party eingeladen hat. Mach dich schon mal auf eine Riesenfete gefasst." Ron zwinkerte ihm zu und sah so aus als würde er sich schon die Berge an Nachtisch vorstellen, oder vielleicht den Geburtstagskuchen. Doch Harry erblasste - Hermione würde auch eingeladen werden, was würde sie machen? Würde sie nicht kommen? Oder noch schlimmer - würde sie kommen und ihn komplett ignorieren? Und wie würde er die Party durchhalten, jemand wird auf jeden Fall bemerken dass er total fertig war. Er spürte nicht eine magische Zelle in seinem Körper, oder sie schliefen gerade alle. 

Er verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, mit Ron, George und Fred durch Diagon Alley zu gehen (Fred und George machten die ganze Zeit Bemerkungen über ihre Konkurrenz und Ron langweilte Harry mit der Quidditch-Saison, die genauso verlief wie die letzten, und Harry war schon lange der Meinung dass ein Quidditch-Spiel nur dann spannend war, wenn er a) mitspielte oder b) zuschauen konnte. Mündlich vermittelt war es einschläfernd). Als sie vor Quidditch Supplies standen sprach Ron plötzlich.

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht einen Besen gemacht, Harry. So einen wie du für Madam Hooch gemacht hast, mit deiner Magie. So wie Yola." Er lächelte in die Luft und Harry bemerkte zum ersten Mal dass etwas in seinem Rucksack war. Er sah die Bewegungen und ging davon aus das Yola dort war, wenn auch unsichtbar. Ron schien Harrys Blick gesehen zu haben. "Sie liebt es in dem alten Teil. Du glaubst gar nicht wie temperamentvoll und verspielt sie ist. Und ich darf sie ja nicht allein lassen, dann wird sie sofort unglücklich." Ron lächelte wieder in die Ferne und ging in den Laden. Warum hatte Ron jemanden, sogar zwei Personen, die ihm nah waren? Yola und Fleur, auch wenn man Yola nicht als richtige Person bezeichnen konnte. Doch Ron sah sie so. 

"Mr Potter! Was eine Ehre sie hier zu sehen!" Der Verkäufer kam sofort auf Harry zugestürmt und schüttelte wie wild seine Hand. Harry war es nichts neues dass die Leute seinen Namen auf Anhieb kannten, doch das ging ein wenig zu weit.

"Äh, ja. Ich wollte mich nur umschauen." Sagte Harry etwas irritiert.

"Sicher, sicher. Wollen gut vorbereitet sein für ihren großen Tag, eh? Vielleicht ein paar neue Handschuhe, oder vielleicht braucht ihr Firebolt ein paar Erneuerungszauber? Oder benutzen sie schon ein anderes Modell? Vielleicht ein aus eigener ‚Mache', Mrs Hooch hat mir eindrucksvoll geschildert wie sie nur mit Magie einen eigenen Besen..." Und der Verkäufer laberte weiter ohne Unterlass und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Die Welt war unfair, und Harry erfuhr es jeden Tag aufs Neue.   
  


***

  
Es war unglaublich anstrengend sich normal zu verhalten wenn Leute dabei waren, die nichts von Harrys Problemen wussten. Er wollte niemanden davon erzählen, es ganz alleine klären. Aber wie? Hedwig war nicht da, und auch wenn er einen Brief mit einer anderen Eule abschicken würde, so würde sie den Brief wohl sofort zerreißen, verbrennen, wegwerfen...

Harry hatte zusammen mit Ron noch ein wenig Zeit im Laden verbracht, doch nach einer Weile ging der Verkäufer Harry gehörig auf den Wecker und Harry musste einfach raus. Harry entschuldigte sich dann von Ron, da er noch etwas vorbereiten müsste für seinen Lehrerjob, was Ron ja nicht sehen dürfte. Es war zwar eine schlechte Ausrede, doch er gab Ron zu verstehen, dass er jetzt eher alleine sein würde. Ron verstand sofort.

"So hab ich mehr Zeit dein Geschenk auszusuchen." Sagte er grinsend. Harry lächelte gezwungen und machte sich dann Richtung Leaky Cauldron auf. Er hatte vor noch ein wenig in seinen Büchern zu blättern, doch er als in sein Zimmer kam, das so leer und trostlos war, überkam ihm ein anderer Drang. Er schnappte sich Feder und Pergament und schrieb drauf los.

Erst waren es Entschuldigungen an Hermione, wie dumm er doch gewesen sei und dass sie ihm verzeihen solle. Nach einer Weile schrieb er kleine Gedichte, die wohl laienhafter waren als alles andere. Sogar Ginnys Valentinsgedicht war schöner gewesen. Doch er schrieb weiter. Nach dem fünften Gedicht konnte er nicht mehr legte sich nieder. Die bereits altbekannte Kälte in seinem Inneren wollte nicht weichen, und der einzige Weg ihn wieder glücklich zu machen schien unmöglich zu sein. Ich habe mich nicht bei ihr entschuldigt und habe sogar ihre Entschuldigung ignoriert, auch wenn ich es nicht absichtlich getan habe. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen. 

Doch dann kam ein bitterer Part in ihm hoch. Sei doch froh, das wollte Dumbledore doch. Jetzt müsst ihr nicht mehr so tun als wenn nichts mehr wäre, denn es ist ja in Wirklichkeit gar nichts mehr. Aufhören, dachte Harry. Ich liebe Hermione, und sie verlassen war das schlechteste was ich jemals machen konnte. Wüsste ich doch nur wo sie wohnte, dann würde ich sofort hinfliegen und mich persönlich bei ihr entschuldigen. Doch natürlich weiß ich das nicht. Ich bin Freizauberer, Animagus, Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer und ich weiß noch nicht einmal wo meine Freundin, die mich verlassen hat, wohnt. 

Diese Gedanken gingen für den Rest des Tages weiter und Harry stand nicht einmal auf als es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde. Er schlief irgendwann ein, das schlechteste aller Gefühle in seinem Magen.

Doch der Morgen nahte früh. Es klopfte laut, dann noch einmal, und nach einer Weile drehte sich ein Schlüssel in Harrys Schloss um. Er blinzelte, so brutal geweckt werden kannte er nur von ganz früher, wenn seine Tante ihn geweckt hatte indem sie ohne Unterlass gegen die Tür hämmerte. Vor ihm erschien das verschwommene Gesicht von Tom, der ihn besorgt anschaute.

"Mr Potter? Ist auch alles in Ordnung?" 

"Hm? Ja ja, Tom, alles bestens. Bin gestern Abend nur so eingeschlafen, so erschöpft gewesen." Harry war noch in seinen normalen, schwarzen Roben und das Zimmer roch sehr streng. Brauche eine Dusche, dachte Harry. Doch nachdem sein Gehirn vollständig erwacht war fiel wieder die Last auf ihn wie ein Gewicht. _Hermione_. Harry wollte nur die Augen zumachen und sich selbst in Vergessenheit wiegen, doch er zwang sich Tom anzuschauen.

"Ich wollte nur sagen dass ihr Portschlüssel morgen früh um 9 bereit sein wird, Mr Potter. Guten Tag." Und mit einem letzten Blick schloss Tom die Tür. Harry fühlte nun etwas wie Scham in sich hochsteigen. Das Zimmer war unaufgeräumt, er lag in zerknitterter Kleidung in seinem Bett, und es roch nach drei Wochen Schweiß. Die Realität holte ihn ein. Grausame Realität. Er erhob sich, rümpfte die Nase an dem Gestank und machte sich an in das Badezimmer zu gehen um sich zu duschen. 

Der Wasserstrahl fühlte sich wie ein Bannstrahl an, der ihn für alles bestrafte, die Sache mit Hermione, seine Unachtsamkeit, seine Gaben, auf die Ron immer neidisch war. Ron hatte allen Recht neidisch zu sein, und dadurch dass Ron sich dennoch so gut beherrschen konnte zeigte sich was für ein guter Freund er war. Ich habe mich nicht mal richtig von den Weasleys gestern verabschiedet, dachte Harry. Er dachte über die vielen Momente in seiner Vergangenheit nach, die er mit Ron durchlebt hatte, und besonders gern erinnerte er sich an die Momente im Fuchsbau, wenn er sich fühlte als hätte er eine richtige Familie. Mr Weasley, der zerstreute aber ansonsten nette Familienvater, Mrs Weasley, eine Mutter wie man sie sich im Bilderbuch vorstellte. Bill und Charlie, erwachsen aber dennoch spielfreudig, nett und vor allem freundlich. Percy, der streberhafte ältere Bruder, der dich bei deiner Mutter verpetzen würde. Fred und George, die Zwillinge die sich jeder in die Familie wünscht - Halt, das war falsch. Fred und George waren witzig, intelligent und vor allem spontan, doch sie haben aufgrund ihres Spieltriebes schon viel Schaden angerichtet. Das war auch der Grund warum Mrs Weasley Angst hatte sie würden niemals etwas aus sich machen. Doch ihre Söhne hatten angefangen mit W.W.W. und das Geschäft lief gut. 

Harry ging weiter seine Familie herunter. Dort waren noch Ron, Ginny, der Ghul auf dem Dachboden und die Gartengnome. Ron war Harrys bester Freund. Man konnte sich 100%ig auf ihn verlassen, er war loyal und dazu auch intelligent. Er würde niemals Hermione schlagen doch - _Verdammt_. Die Leere war wieder da. 

Deutscher Brief - 

Mr Black,

Wie sie vielleicht wissen oder nicht, wird Harry Potter der neue Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer in Hogwarts sein dieses Jahr. Dennoch haben wir einige Probleme die seine Verwandten betreffen. Wir fragten sie ein Formular auszufüllen, das Harry erlauben würde für sich selbst zu sorgen, unabhängig sein. Dieses Formular stammt eigentlich aus der Muggelwelt doch es gilt genauso in der Zaubererwelt. Aber unter speziellen Umständen brauchen wir nun eine andere Person die dieses Formular unterzeichnen kann, und das wären sie, Harry rechtmäßiger Pate. Aber ich schlage ihnen noch etwas anderes vor: Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Direktorin und Haupt von Gryffindor, tauscht ihre Fächer von Transfiguration zu Muggle Studies. Des weiteren ist sie nicht mehr das Haupt von Gryffindor. Ich weiß dass sie sehr talentiert auf dem Gebiet der Transfiguration sind und das sie vor allem ein wahrer Gryffindor sind, also würden sie sich sehr gut für den Job eignen. Und das passt gut in den anderen Plan - Sie sind nahe bei Harry, und Harry müsste nicht für sich selbst sorgen. Sie würden weiterhin sein Bewacher sein, und Harry brauchte das Formular nicht, nur ein paar Sonderregelungen um seinen Lehrjob korrekt ausführen zu können. Ich weiß dass ich große Dinge ihnen vorschlage, doch bedenken sie dass wir hier über Harry reden, und wir wissen wozu Harry alles fähig ist und was er bereits getan hat. 

Mit Grüßen, Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel! Und Fidi, danke für den B.ELFE.R Tipp, du hast Recht. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht wie es komplett heißt! Wenn du mir den Namen nochmal schreiben könntest (am besten komplett mit Ausschrift) wäre das super! Und keine Angst, auch Veneficus Quies ist ein H/Hr fic, auch wenn es anfangs garnicht danach aussieht. Aber wie schon gesagt, der fic stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Atlantis Potter. Ich übersetze nur. Ich hoffe ihr lest fleissig weiter und ich möchte wiedermal allen danken die das letzte Kapitel reviewt haben!

Übrigens: Ich habe die Zusammenfassung ins Deutsche übersetzt, so lesen vielleicht noch mehr Leute mit :-). Das gleiche habe ich mit Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight gemacht. Und an alle die diesen fic hier als ersten von meinen lesen: Das ist nur die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter and the Preparation to Fight. Lest den zuerst um mehr Hintergrundinformation zu haben! Keine Angst, der ist auch auf deutsch :-).


	5. Just another inevitable thing

Tom schaute Harry erwartend an. Harry aber machte keine Anstalten den Portschlüssel zu nehmen. Es war bereits zehn nach und Tom wurde sichtlich ungeduldig. 

"Nehmen sie endlich den Portschlüssel Mr Potter! Sie sind schon zu spät dran!"

"Nun, ja, ich glaube ich habe-" Er versuchte sich eine Ausrede auszudenken, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein.

"Sie haben was?" hakte Tom nach.

"Ach nichts." Sagte Harry deprimiert.

"Gut. Schöne Reise, Mr Potter." Und mit diesen Worten hatte Tom Harry den Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt. Harry wollte zurückweichen, den alten Hut wegwerfen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Er wurde durch den Raum geworfen, es zog an ihm. Die typische Reise per Portschlüssel. Jetzt werde ich sie sogar noch mehr hassen, dachte Harry. Er mochte Portschlüssel sowieso nicht, und jetzt brachte ihn dieses Höllenobjekt dorthin wo er gar nicht sein wollte. Nun, er wollte schon in Hogwarts sein, seinen Geburtstag feiern, Leute wiedertreffen, doch das würde auch eines bedeuten: Hermione wiedertreffen. Sicherlich, er würde sie gern wiedersehen, er hatte ihr soviel zu sagen, zu erzählen, und natürlich am wichtigsten ihr klarmachen dass das alles ein großes Missverständnis war und er sie immer noch liebte. Doch Harry wollte dennoch nicht zurückkehren, denn er befürchtete dass Hermione nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will. Eine abweisende und fremde Hermione würde ihn zerstören. _Andererseits wäre sie das auch gewesen wenn du sie weiterhin ignoriert hättest, also hast du jetzt eine Gelegenheit dich zu beweisen. Los, Tiger. _

Der Portschlüssel brachte ihn direkt in das Büro von Dumbledore, der schon geduldig wartete.

Doch anstatt freundlich auszusehen wirkte er eher betrübt. Sogar Dumbledore bemitleidete ihn. Er hasste es. 

"So, sie sind nun da, Mr Potter. Darf ich sie Harry nennen?" In seinen unendlich blauen Augen blinzelte es kurz und Harry entspannte sich. Er lachte sogar einmal kurz auf nur um dann gleich zu sagen: "Albus, du warst schon immer der witzigste von uns allen." 

Auch Albus kicherte. "Das solltest du vielleicht nicht allzu laut in der Gegenwart von Mr und Mr Weasley sagen, trotz ihres geschäftlichem Erfolges sind sie immer noch die alten und keinem Streich abgeneigt, wie ich erst vor ein paar Tagen bemerken konnte." 

Und nach ein paar Sekunden plauderten Harry und Dumbledore ausgelassen über die goldene Klobrille, die George und Fred gesendet hatten. Die Klobrille hatte das Hogwarts-Siegel und im beiliegenden Brief stand nur "Für sieben unvergessliche Jahre und dass sie uns niemals von der Schule geworfen haben. Ach ja, diese Klobrille soll bitte nicht von Severus Snape benutzt werden. Danke." Harry und Albus hatten sich noch minutenlang darüber totlachen können, doch Albus räusperte sich nach einer Weile um wieder etwas Seriosität zu erzeugen. 

"Ähem, Harry, ich nehme an du hast sowohl die Bescheinung als auch den unterschriebenen Vertrag bei dir?" Er war wieder betrübt. Wollte er denn gar nicht dass Harry Lehrer wird? Immerhin war es sein Vorschlag gewesen. Er konnte unmöglich von Hermione wissen. Andererseits, dies war Albus Dumbledore, der bisher immer bewiesen hatte alles immer ein Sekündchen früher als alle anderen zu wissen. Als wären seine Gedanken gelesen worden, fing Albus wieder an zu sprechen als Harry ihm beide Schriftstücke reichte.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry, aber das mit Hermione ist vielleicht das beste. Eine Beziehung im Geheimen hat meist kaum eine lange Dauer. Noch dazu seit ihr noch so jung und könnt, falls ihr immer noch aneinander interessiert seit, jederzeit nach der Schule euch wieder zusammentun. So gern ich euch beide wieder versöhnt sehen würde, die Schulgouvernore würden eine Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung niemals akzeptieren." Bam. Dumbledore hatte den wunden Punkt erwischt. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hatte gehofft wieder mit Hermione zusammenzukommen, ja, er würde alles dafür geben. Der Job war unwichtig geworden. Nur Hermione zählte für ihn, und das hatte er in den letzten Wochen gemerkt.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich hoffe wieder mit Hermione zusammenzukommen. Falls ihnen oder den Gouvernoren das missfällt, bitte ich darum gefeuert zu werden. Entschuldigen sie mich nun, ich würde mich gern einrichten." Und seine mehr als wütende Stimme verstummte als Harrys Körper durch die magische Kraft die durch ihm floss durch den Raum geschleudert wurde, er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt sich selbst in sein Zimmer zu apparieren, doch er schaffte die Landung nicht ganz genau, denn als er wieder erschien lag er auf seinem Bett, seine Koffer auf dem Boden neben ihm. Aus Wut trat Harry einen der Koffer um, der prompt aufsprang und seinen Inhalt im Raum verteilte.

  
***

  
Harry verbrachte den Tag damit halbherzig sein Quartier einzuräumen, doch sein Kopf war damit beschäftigt wie er am besten reagieren würde wenn er morgen Hermione sähe. Doch sein Gehirn war keine große Hilfe, Tipps wie _Versuch sie zu ignorieren_ oder _vielleicht kommt sie ja gar nicht_ oder sogar _Vielleicht ist Parvati da_ waren eher hinderlich. Er versuchte auf sein Gewissen zu hören, doch es sagte immer dasselbe: Sag die Wahrheit. Leichter gesagt als getan, Hermione würde ihm diese Geschichte niemals glauben. Selbst für ihn hörte sie sich unglaublich an: Hedwig wurde wahrscheinlich verzaubert damit sie Harry keine Post mehr bringen würde und dadurch hat Harry ihre Entschuldigung nicht lesen können. Eines Nachts hatte Hedwig es dann dennoch geschafft eine Sendung zu Harry zu bringen, die Entschuldigung, doch da es nachts war und das Pergament zerknüllt hatte Harry sie nicht gelesen. 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er könnte genauso gut zum Ministerium gehen und behaupten er sei der neue dunkle Lord und suche nach neuen Rekruten, vorzugsweise Auroren. Der Unterschied war dass die Auroren sich totlachen würden, doch Hermione würde seine Geschichte sehr ernst nehmen und ihm wohl nie wieder vertrauen, glaubend dass er nur Lügengeschichten verbreite. 

Das einzig überraschende an diesem Tag war Dobby, der kurz nach Harrys Ankunft erschien. Er war einfach da, so wie es Hauselfen konnten.

"Mister Harry Potter sir, ich meine Professor Harry Potter Sir! Wie Dobby sich freut sie wiederzusehen!"

"Ja ja Dobby, ich mich auch. Ähm, wie geht's?"

"Dobby geht es gut, aber darum ist Dobby nicht hier, Professor Sir! Dumbledore Sir, Dumbledore will sie sehen, morgen früh. Um sieben, Sir, sagen Dumbledore. Und Dumbledore auch noch sagen, Sir, er sagen: ‚Nicht vergessen, Dobby, Professor Potter darf nicht zu spät sein!'. Dobby hat dies exta auswendig gelernt, konnte Dobby sich kaum merken." Er lächelte schüchtern. Harry nickte nur gelangweilt. Dobby war eine treue Seele, aber Harry hatte einen Plan zu fassen. Was Dobby gesagt hatte war schon fast aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden.

"Ja, okay Dobby. Könntest du mich nun allein lassen? Ich habe zu tun." Dobby nickte wieder eifrig und seine langen Ohren wackelten mit.

"Sicherlich, sir! Dobby ist schon weg!"

Doch Harry kam nicht zum planen. Jeder Idee war nutzlos wie die erste und nach einer Weile gab er es auf. Sein Schlachtplan sah nicht sehr ausführlich aus, Hermione finden und sich entschuldigen. Es muss klappen, dachte sich Harry.

  
***

  
Es war fünf nach Sieben als Harry verschlafen die Korridore entlang taumelte. Na Super, da vergesse ich doch das megawichtige Treffen mit Dumbledore. Ein genialer Start in den Berufsalltag. Doch diese kleine Selbstbeleidigungstirade war nur dazu da um sich von dem bedrückenden Gefühl zu befreien, dass ihn ergriffen hatte. Es war sein Geburtstag, und er wusste dass seine Freunde extra für ihn eine Überraschungsparty schmeißen wollten. Harry hatte durch ein Gespräch erfahren dass die Party für den Abend angesetzt war (obwohl Hagrid dies nie freiwillig erzählen wollte) und hatte dementsprechend noch Vorbereitungszeit. Für die Feier, für das Gespräch mit Hermione. 

Die letzten Meter versuchte Harry noch einmal seine Roben gerade zu rücken, die er nur hastig umgeworfen hatte, als er gesehen hatte wie spät es war. Hoffentlich würde Dumbledore ihm das zu Spät kommen nicht allzu krumm nehmen. 

Mit dem brandneuen Passwort ließ er sich ein, kletterte die Treppe hoch und stand dann vor der Tür. Nicht sicher warum er so angespannt war klopfte er. Die fröhliche Stimme von Albus Dumbledore antwortete "Immer herein!" 

Harry betätigte den Türknauf und stieß die Tür auf. Doch es passierte etwas, auf das Harry nicht gefasst war: Etwas oder Jemand stürzte auf ihn zu und haute ihn fast von den Beinen. Erst dachte Harry daran, dass er vielleicht herbestellt wurde damit seine Kompetenz getestet werden konnte, und das einer der unzähligen Teste war. Aber beim zweiten Gedanken kam ihm die ‚Umarmung' durchaus bekannt vor. So wurde er schon unzählige Male umarmt, von einer ganz bestimmten Person.

Und nicht unähnlich einer vorigen Situation sah er schließlich Hermione, die sich um ihn geworfen hatte, und entspannte. Hermione liefen Tränen an ihren Wangen herunter und sie trug Hogwarts-Roben, die sie wieder aussehen ließen als wäre sie immer noch das kleine Schulmädchen von vor ein paar Jahren, doch das war sie schon lange nicht mehr und niemand wusste das besser als Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." sagte sie schluchzend in seine Brust. Harry entschied besser und tröstete sie, ihr Streit war zweitrangig. 

"Danke, Hermione. Warum weinst du, Liebes?" Er streichelte ihr sacht über den Kopf, der immer noch auf seiner Brust lag und ihre Tränen hinterließen langsam Flecken in seinen neuen Roben, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum.

"Warum? Weil ich für fast einen Monat nicht mit meinen Freund zusammen war, weil wir einen dummen Streit hatten, der noch schlimmer geworden war. Dabei wollte ich mich entschuldigen, und du Dussel musst es noch schlimmer machen. Aber ansonsten geht's mir gut, danke der Nachfrage. Nimm mich einfach in den Arm, Harry." Er tat wie geheißen und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Sie hatte sich entschuldigen wollen? Dann hatte er es aber wirklich vergeigt gehabt. Er fühlte sich schuldig.

"Hermione, ich-" Doch Hermione presste ihre Lippen auf seine um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern. Der Kuss schmeckte etwas salzig, wohl von ihren Tränen. Dennoch war es der schönste und beste Kuss den er seit langem bekommen hatte. Er hatte Hermione wieder. Na ja fast.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Sagte sie nur und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Sie schniefte zwar noch, aber schien nicht mehr zu weinen.

"Aber in Flourish, das mit Hedwig..." Er glaubte nicht ganz dass sie diese Begegnung einfach so vergessen konnte. Sie schaute ihn wieder an, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem tränengezeichnetem Gesicht.

"Oh Harry, denkst du ich habe dir jemals in meinem Leben misstraut? Als du gesagt hast das Hedwig unzuverlässig war, da wurde ich hellhörig und habe mich dahintergesetzt. Und auch als du mir die eigentlich unglaubliche Geschichte erzählt hast, dass du meine Entschuldigung niemals gelesen hast, kaufte ich dir mit der Zeit ab. Willst du wissen warum? Erstens, Harry Potter lügt nicht, jedenfalls nicht zu seiner Freundin. Und zweitens hat mir Dumbledore von einer weiteren Eigenschaft der Ringe erzählt, die wir besitzen. Die Träger wissen voneinander, wann sie lügen. Wenn einer der Träger lügt, hat der andere das Gefühl von komplettem Misstrauen. Und glaube mir Harry, ich war kurz davor dir trotz all deiner Ausreden, die ja schlussendlich wahr waren, in deine Arme zu fallen. Ich bin froh dass ich es heute getan habe." Sie lächelte wieder, diesmal fast verschmitzt.

"Darüber bin ich auch froh, ich habe die letzten Tage nur dadurch überlebt, dass ich mir selbst zum Ziel gesetzt habe mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, heute und für alles. Also: Es tut mir unendlich Leid, Hermione. Ich war jobbesessen, ich war total egoistisch. Ich würde alles für dich hinschmeißen. Ich will nur mit dir zusammensein, ich würde alles für dich aufgeben. Ich würde sogar bei den muggles leben, wenn es dein Wunsch wäre."

"Stell' sich das einer vor: Harry Potter hat eine Würstchenbude und verkauft muggles Hot Dogs!" Sie kicherte. 

"Und du wärst wohl die Frau, die mich zu Hause immer erwartet, und den Würstchengeruch ertragen muss." Auch er grinste.

"Uah, ich habe ja nichts gegen Fleisch, aber das wäre dann doch zuviel." Sie lachten beide ausgelassen und küssten sich wieder. Der Kuss war lang und innig, und als er endete sah Harry und vor allem fühlte eine Veränderung: Seine Magie war wieder da! Er hatte die letzten Wochen mit einer Art zauberstablosen Zauberei sich über Wasser gehalten, doch die freimagische Energie hatte ihm gefehlt. Jetzt manifestierte sie sich wieder so wie früher: Alle Spuren von Tränen waren verschwunden, sowohl in ihrem Gesicht als auch auf seinen Roben. Doch es waren nicht nur die Tränen weg, Hermione trug nun keine Hogwarts-Roben mehr, sondern ein relativ konservatives Ballkleid. Harry's Garderobe hatte sich nicht verändert, doch auch seine verschlafenen Augen waren verschwunden und seine schwarzen Roben saßen nun perfekt. Sie grinste ihn an.

"Sag mal, kannst du wenn du diesen Kleidertrick machst auch mich sehen?" Harry grinste zurück und schloss die Augen, sein Kopf gen Himmel gerichtet.

"Nein, aber mit meinen magischen Superkräften kann ich sowieso durch deine Kleidung schauen..." Sie lachte doch sagte nichts weiter. Der Gedanke schreckte nicht ab, er war eher ansprechend. Immerhin hatten sie schon weit mehr hinter sich als sich unbekleidet zu sehen.

Hermione brach die Stille und auch Harrys Gedankenstrang. "Lass uns zur großen Halle gehen, ich denke wir haben beide Hunger." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie seine Hand, und zusammen gingen sie auf die Tür zu und öffneten sie, doch was sie sahen war nicht die Treppe, die gewöhnlich aus Dumbledores Büro führt.  


  
***

  
Eine riesige Menge applaudierte und johlte als sie Harry und Hermione erblickten, und das Johlen wurde noch größer als sie sahen dass sie Händchen hielten. Es war ein bekanntes Gerücht gewesen dass Harry und Hermione sich gestritten hatten, doch nun schien alles in Ordnung.

In Harrys Kopf schien gar nichts in Ordnung. Er sollte eigentlich allein mit Hermione auf einer Steintreppe stehen, doch nun stand er inmitten der großen Halle, um ihn herum lauter Leute. Er hielt Hermiones Hand umso fester, er hatte bisher nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit solchen Dingen gemacht: Er hatte vor zu einem bestimmten Ort zu gelangen und war dann ohne es zu merken woanders angekommen. Voldemort hatte ihn so schon zweimal reingelegt. Er überlegte den erstbesten Zauber und war kurz davor ihn in die Masse zu werfen, doch der restliche Teil seines Gehirnes stoppte ihn rechtzeitig. Harry schaute sich um, er sah auf den ersten Blick viel rotes Haar, dazu noch die passenden Gesichter. Die Weasleys, Fleur wurde zur Ehren-Weasley-Angehörige ernannt, so wie es aussah. Er schaute weiter. Ein Haufen Professoren, darunter auch McGonagall, Dumbledore und zu seiner besonderen Freude Flitwick, der immer sein Lieblingslehrer gewesen war. Jetzt wohl Kollege. Er sah auch Remus und Sirius unter den Gästen. Er entspannte sich und hörte auch dass die Masse nicht nur schrie, sondern hauptsächlich ein Geburtstagsständchen sang. Auch Hermione sang mit, doch ihre Stimme ging kläglich in der Masse unter. 

Nach dem Massenchorus, den Fred und George mit immer mehr Zugaben abschlossen, wurde Harry mit Gratulationen, Wangenküssen und Umarmungen nur so überhäuft. Kannte er wirklich so viele Leute? Es waren von den Schülern nur Gryffindors vertreten. Vielleicht auch besser, so können wir Gryffindors das Geheimnis von mir Hermione hüten. Auch als Lehrer fühlte sich Harry immer noch mehr "Gryffindor" als alles andere. Es wird schwer werden nicht so wie Snape zu werden, nur dass er in diesem Fall die Gryffindors bevorzugen würde. 

Nach den Gratulationen wurde die Horde zu den Tischen gepfercht, und der Gryffindor-Tisch hatte gerade man genug Platz um die schiere Anzahl an Gästen unterzubringen. Harry war sich fast sicher dass manche ihm sogar zweimal gratuliert hatten. Hermione war in den Dauerkichermodus übergegangen und Harry musste sie mehrere Male in die Seite stechen damit sie Ruhe gab. Sie entschuldigte sich zwar doch schien den ganzen Tag total lustig zu finden. Sie wusste wie Harry Publicity hasste, und so eine Feier würde sicher irgendwo erwähnt werden. Zum Beispiel in der Zeitung. Oder noch schlimmer, in dem Harry-Potter Buch. Harry konnte in Gedanken schon Lockharts sülzige Worte hören: "_Und in der glämmourösen und wunderbaren Großen Halle von Hogwarts wurde am Einunddreißigsten Juli Harry Potter's Sechszehnter Geburtstag gefeiert. Es waren viele Schulfreunde und Lehrer angereist, nur um den berühmten Jungen einmal gratulieren zu können ..._" blablabla. Harry hatte das Buch nur Hermione zuliebe noch nicht weggeworfen, sie blätterte gern in den Seiten, und sei es nur um die Bilder von Harry zu sehen (Lockhart musste ein Vertrag mit Colin haben, er hatte sowohl alle Photos, die Harry wie ein Held aussahen lassen, aber auch alle peinlichen, wie zum Beispiel direkt nach dem Aufstehen oder nach einer Dusche nur mit einem Handtuch bewaffnet. Und das allerschlimmste Photo, Harry als elfjähriger in muggle-Kleidung, die noch von Dudley stammte. In dem Photo sah Harry wie ein kleines, verlorenes Kind aus, dass in Kleidung steckte, die ein Kind drei Jahre älter anziehen würde. Seine Haare sahen aus als er noch niemals einen Kamm benutzt, und die bleiche Haut stand im Kontrast zum Rest, was ihn besonders kränklich aussehen ließ. Zum Glück hat so gut wie niemand dieses Buch, dachte Harry bitter. 

Doch wie es aussah war heute nicht sein Glückstag, trotz seines Geburtstages. Harrys (ehemalige) Schulkameraden unterhielten sich gerade ausgiebig über das Thema Nummer Eins, seitdem Harry an der Schule war. Die Mädchen waren sogar so laut mit ihren Schwärmereien, dass Harry sie ohne Probleme verstehen konnte. Colin und Dennis hatten sich um Hermione geschart und stellten ihr Fragen über Harry, die sie ab und zu von einem Kichern unterbrochen beantwortete. Harry saß nun allein am Tisch, das Essen war schnell zu Ende gewesen. Harry hatte sich nicht einmal richtig daran erinnern können, etwas gegessen zu haben. Einerseits hatte er sich die ganze Zeit daran gestört, dass die Party hauptsächlich genutzt wurde um seinen "Mythos" noch mehr zu huldigen, natürlich zu seinem Ärgernis. Doch er ertrug es, denn immerhin war er ja wieder mit Hermione zusammen, eine Sache die alles Schlechte zum Guten wenden konnte. Er schaute auf Hermiones Platz, der jetzt leer war. Neben dem Teller, der blitzeblank war, lag ein Buch, typisch für Hermione. Es war fast so als wenn Harry das Buch kannte, so wie er fast alles an Hermione kannte. Der Umschlag kam ihm bekannt vor, die Dicke war fast standardisiert bei Hermiones Büchern, es gab nur ‚Ultradick'. Er drehte es um und seine Augen weiteten sich: Das Harry Potter Buch! Warum hatte sie es mit? Und warum war es so dick geworden? Ron's Zettel, der einst dabeigelegen hatte, echote in seinem Ohr: _Weitere Heldentaten deinerseits werden magisch aufgezeichnet. _

**OH MEIN GOTT**. Harry wollte das Buch nehmen und verbrennen, es auseinanderreißen, und jede Art von Gewalt darauf ausüben, auf dass es vernichtet werde. Doch er war nicht schnell genug, sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Bewegungen hatten Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit auf das Buch gelenkt, und sie nahm es Harry aus der Hand, um Colin etwas daraus zu zeigen. Harry wurde kreidebleich.

"Nein! Nicht - zeigen - schlimm-" krächzte er. Sie lachte nur.

"Oh, immer noch so bescheiden. Ich will Colin doch nur die Stelle vom Basilisken zeigen..." Sie blätterte durch das voluminöse Buch. Colin schaute begierig, und Dennis sah aus als würde er jeden Moment das Buch an sich reißen und weglaufen.

"Nein - schlimm- dürfen nicht sehen-" Harry war die Stimme vergangen, sollten sie herausfinden, sollte es in dem Buch stehen, er könnte sich nie wieder draußen zeigen...

Doch es war zu spät, denn eine Sekunde später hatte Harrys weiblicher Fanclub das Buch erspäht und Parvati, Clubchefin und selbsternannte Harrymanin, hatte mit einem schnellen Accio das Buch an sich gerissen und hatte sofort das Inhaltsverzeichnis aufgeschlagen, um daraus laut vorzulesen. Harry war zu erschrocken um auch nur etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ein einfacher Stummzauber hätte ihm vieles erspart.

"Ohh, hört euch das an! Harry Potter - The Boy who Lived, by Gilderoy Lockhart! Kapitel Eins, Der Fall des dunklen Lords durch Harry Potter, Kapitel Zwei, die Kindheit bei Muggeln, Kapitel 3, Der Kampf gegen den dunklen Zauberer Quirrel, Kapitel 4, Sieg über den Nachfahren Slytherins, Kapitel 5, Das Quidditch-Talent, Kapitel 6, der Hogwarts-Trimagisches Turnier-Sieger und das siebte Kapitel, der erneute Sieg über Voldemort! Waaas? Der erneute Sieg!" Doch bevor Parvatis verwirrte Worte die Runde gemacht hatten, war schon die Seite aufgeschlagen und Parvatis Schwester, Padma, hatte einen Zauber auf das Buch gewirkt, dass das aufgeschlagene Kapitel laut vorlas. Harry stöhnte laut auf und Hermione war rot. Dumbledore war gar nicht mehr fröhlich und jeder im Raum, der Harrys Geheimnis gehalten hatte, wünschte sich in den Boden zu versinken, um nicht mitzubekommen, wie Harry noch mehr unter seinem Ruhm litt.

  
***

  
Nachdem das Buch seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, erwartete Harry eine Reaktion der Masse, ein lauten Aufschrei, irgendetwas, doch es passierte nichts. Sirius, Albus, Ron, Hermione. Sie alle schauten ihn an, dachten wohl darüber nach wie er es aufnehmen würde. Er dachte selbst darüber nach. Er fühlte genau genommen gar nichts. Ihm war etwas warm und er hatte noch ein leichtes Dröhnen von der magischen Stimme in seinem Kopf (Die leider genau wie Lockhart klang). Er fühlte sich nicht besser, nicht schlechter. Er war nicht verärgert oder bestürzt, doch er hatte ein gewisses Verlangen Gilderoy Lockhart den Hals umzudrehen.

Dumbledore, der ja offizieller Gastgeber der Feierlichkeit war, erhob sich schließlich und sprach zu der Menge.

"Liebe Schüler und ehemalige, Lehrer und Gäste. Es ist wahr, was Miss Patil's Zauber zum Vorschein gebracht hat: Der dunkle Lord wurde durch Harry Potter besiegt, und ich muss sagen dass der Vorfall mit größter Sorgfalt von unserem allseits beliebten Gilderoy Lockhart in dieses Buch übertragen wurde, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie er überhaupt an diese Information herangekommen ist. Es herrschte ein bis dato ungebrochenes Stillschweigen über den Sieg Harrys, doch damit ist wohl jetzt leider Schluss. Ich bitte euch Professor Potter in Ruhe zu lassen und weiterhin so normal zu behandeln, wie ihr es mit jedem anderen Lehrer auch tun würdet. Und jetzt wollen wir weitermachen, das Fest ist noch lange nicht zu Ende!" Dumbledore klang wieder fröhlich und unbetrübt, doch die Stimmung war für Harry hin. Ihn interessierte es nicht, wie die Leute ihn behandeln würden, jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Was ihn viel brennender interessierte war, wie Dumbledore sofort Lockharts Stimme zu dem Buch beziehen konnte, immerhin hätte es eine kleine Eigenart des Zaubers sein können, vielleicht war Padma einfach nur Lockhart-Fan? Doch der Gedanke war zu wichtig um ihn ruhen zu lassen. Muss Dumbledore fragen ob er weiß wo Lockhart ist ...

Auch die anderen hatten wohl die Lust auf Feiern verloren. Harry sah wie Parvati und Padma sich relativ schnell von der Feier verabschiedeten, was sie sonst nie getan hätten. Die Übrigen, die noch nicht bescheid gewusst hatten, schauten Harry verdächtig an, als hätte der den dunklen Lord besiegt um selbst den Platz von Voldemort einzunehmen. Nur ein kleiner Teil der Gäste war immer noch auf der Pro-Harry Seite, darunter natürlich seine engsten Freunde, Ron und Hermione, Sirus und Remus, und natürlich die ganze Lehrerschaft (mit Ausnahme von Snape, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es nun ein Gutes oder ein Schlechtes war, dass Harry den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte). Vor allem Hagrid hatte wieder einen Gefühlsausbruch, der alles andere in den Schatten stellte. Er warf sich in einer ruhigen Minute auf Harry und fing an zu Schluchzen und zu Flennen. Harry, der natürlich nicht stark genug war um Hagrids enormen Körper auszuhalten, hielt Hagrid magisch ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm fest, ohne dass Hagrid es mitbekam. Man könnte zwischen den Schluchzern einzelne Sätze ausmachen.

"Ich wusste es... Gleich als ich dich aus dieser Hütte geholt habe, gleich als ich dich von diesen schrecklichen Muggeln befreit habe... Wenn deine Eltern hier wären ..." 

McGonagall musste Hagrid ein Taschentuch leihen und ein Cheering Charm von Dumbledore brachte Hagrid wieder auf die Beine. 

Mehr und mehr Gäste verließen die Party, doch Harry war es mehr als recht. Er hatte den Trubel sowieso satt, und sicherlich würde es davon demnächst noch mehr geben. Und es kam ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein - Ich bin wieder mit Hermione zusammen! Sein Herz wollte immer noch platzen vor Freude. Sie hatten sich soviel zu sagen, soviel nachzuholen - hoffentlich würde sie für einen Tag bleiben. Doch zuvor musste er sich noch etwas seinen Gästen hingeben, die ja extra seinetwegen gekommen waren. Er war erfreut dass so viele gekommen waren, und die, die ihm am liebsten waren, waren auch alle noch da. :Es lief gerade eine Diskussion über die anstehende Quidditch-Saison und welches Team wohl den Pokal holen würde.

"Na das ist doch wohl logisch! Die Cannons machen diesmal das Rennen! Ich habe gehört sie haben ihr Auge auf einen neuen noch total geheimen Sucher geworfen, der sie an die Spitze führen soll!" 

"Nein, Bruderherz, ich glaube nicht dass die Cannons es schaffen werden. Die Wimbourne Wasps werden gewinnen, ich habe gehört sie haben sich ein paar neue Beater besorgt, die Ludo Bagman von früher in Nichts nachstehen sollen..."

"Aber im Endeffekt gewinnt immer noch der Sucher das Spiel!"

"Aber nur wenn er noch fliegt, und mit ein paar Bludgern in der Magenkuhle fliegt niemand mehr." Fred und George lachten laut auf, sie waren ja selbst Beater gewesen. Wer würde sie nun ersetzen? Hat auch seine Vorteile Lehrer zu sein, dachte Harry. So muss ich wenigstens nicht entscheiden wer ins Team kommt, da ich ja eigentlich Ältester wäre. 

"Oh Mann! Habt ihr überhaupt schon mal an das Topteam von 1997 gedacht? Die Drakemoore Dragons sind seit drei Jahren in Folge Vizepokalsieger gewesen, und ich sage euch, die Truppe ist heiß!" Remus war in die Diskussion mit eingestiegen. 

"Waas? Diese Luschen? Also wirklich Remus, ..." Sirius war noch ein Tick lauter und so gern wie Harry über Quidditch redete und philosophierte, so ahnungslos war er über die derzeitige Ligasituation. Kann ich ja jetzt nachholen, dachte er mit einem Grinsen. Er schaute sich wieder um, seine Augen fielen erneut auf Hermione, die ihn ebenfalls anschaute. Als sich ihre Augen trafen lächelten sie sich an und Harry war wiederum froh sie zu haben. Doch dann zog etwas anderes Harry Blick an - Dumbledores funkelnde Augen schauten Harry an, und es war klar was er wollte. 

Harry erhob sich sofort und auch Hermione erhob sich. Doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

"Nein, Hermione, ich glaube Dumbledore will mit mir allein reden." 

"Aber-"

"Ich glaube da liegst du falsch, Harry. Ich würde auch gern ein Wort mit Ms Granger wechseln."

Hermione hob ihre Augenbrauen fragend und Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Hermione schien es nicht so lässig zu nehmen, denn die ganze Zeit während sie hinter Dumbledore her gingen, fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, ob Harry wüsste, was Dumbledore wohl von ihr will.

"Wahrscheinlich dich schon mal im voraus zum Head Girl machen." Stichelte Harry. Hermione gab ihm einen zurechtweisenden Blick und antwortete dann: 

"Aber, was ist wenn er nicht will dass wir zusammen bleiben? Wenn er uns auseinanderbringen will, oder dir deinen Job wegnehmen w-" Harry hatte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt, denn sie war immer lauter geworden und wenn sie nicht aufpassten würde Dumbledore alles mitbekommen.

"Psscht, Hermione. Nicht alles dreht sich um mich, vielleicht ist es was komplett normales. Irgendetwas wegen spew oder weil du die höchste OWL-Anzahl hattest-"

"Die hattest du." 

"Nein, nicht ganz. Es waren ja nicht die gleichen Prüfungen, vielleicht hätte ich bei euren Arbeiten weniger Glück gehabt."

"Oh, Harry James Potter! Red nicht so ein Schwachsinn, du bist nicht umsonst der neue Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer! Um ehrlich zu sein freue ich mich wieder einen echten Lehrer zu haben, nach all diesen Idioten." Harry musste lächeln.

"Und was war mit Dumbledore letztes Jahr?" Sie lächelte zurück.

"Nun gut, außer Dumbledore. Snape hat den Idioten gespielt letztes Jahr. Sag Harry, was wirst du in deinen Unterricht behandeln?" Sie schaute ihn bettelnd an, wie die klassenbeste Schülerin ihren Lieblingslehrer anschauen würde.

"Na na, wir wollen doch nichts im Voraus verraten..." Harry hob einen tadelnden Finger, der in dieser Scharade aber eher lächerlich wirkte. 

"Och, komm schon! Zauberstablose Magie? Gegenzauber? Muggelabwehr?" 

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte sie alle im dunkeln lassen. 

"Weißt du, Harry, ich denke Dumble-" 

"Dumble-was?" fragte die nette und neugierige Stimme von Albus Dumbledore.

"Äh, ja, hören sie schon lange zu?" Sie hatte erst jetzt bemerkt dass sie bereits gestoppt waren und dass sie im Laufen gegen Dumbledore gelaufen war, der bereits auf die Beiden gewartet hatte.

"Nun, ich habe dies oder jenes mitbekommen. Und danke dass ich kein Idiot bin." Sie wurde leicht rot, denn immerhin hatte sie alle zuvorigen Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer in den Dreck gezogen, für ihren Geschmack war sogar Lupin lasch gewesen, auch wenn sie niemandem außer Harry so etwas anvertrauen würde. 

Harry schwieg und Hermione tat es ihm gleich, doch Dumbledore lächelte. Er ließ sie schließlich in sein Büro und zeigte ihnen zwei bequeme Sessel, auf denen sie Platz nahmen. Er selbst setzte sich hinter den riesigen Schreibtisch. Fawkes war nicht zu sehen, das Büro schien trostlos ohne den fröhlichen Phoenix. 

"Als erstes, Mr Potter, möchte ich ihnen das Du anbieten." Sagte Dumbledore fast förmlich und Hermione musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Ähm, ja klar, Albus." Sagte Harry. Dumbledore wollte wohl alles korrekt nach Order geschehen lassen. Harry gewöhnte sich immer mehr an sein Lehrerdasein.

"Nun, durch plötzliche Umstände wurde unser kleines Geheimnis gelüftet, und es wird kein Tag brauchen, bis die Nachricht sich auf der Welt verbreiten wird. Da ich mein Wort darauf gegeben habe, dass es wahr ist, wird auch Fudge nachziehen. Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber irgendwann musste dies passieren. Du wirst leider noch berühmter werden, als du bereits bist." 

"Und Lockhart wird einen Haufen Geld mit meinem Namen verdienen..." fügte Harry grimmig hinzu.

"Wie? Stört dich das Geld, Harry? Ich dachte du würdest weiter blicken." 

"Was? Nein! Mich stört nur, das dieser inkompetente Stümper mich benutzt um sein Geld zu machen, und keinen ehrlich Beruf ausübt!" Harrys Wut kam wieder hoch. Er spürte Verständnis und ein beruhigendes Gefühl durch den Ring.

"Aber, aber, Harry! Lockhart arbeitet genauso wie du und ich, nur liegen seine Talente in anderen Gebieten. Er mag ein Aufschneider sein, und ja er war wahrscheinlich eine Fehlbesetzung für den Lehrjob, doch ich hatte keine Wahl. Doch schreiben kann er, denn immerhin hatte sich sogar Ms Granger hier von seinem Stil übermannen lassen. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie Gilderoy immer davon schwärmte, dass die beste Schülerin des Jahrgangs ihn als Lieblingslehrer hatte. Der gute Gilderoy, ein wenig zu selbstverliebt." Dumbledore kicherte bei der Erinnerung, doch Hermione war wieder puderrot.

"Das-das hat er gesagt? Wi-Wirklich?" Sie schien wieder das kleine, unsichere zwölfjährige Mädchen zu sein. Harry küsste ihre Schläfe und nahm ihre Hand. 

"Hey, liebes, ich bin's, dein Freund. Gilderoy ist ein schleimiger Spinner. Vergessen?" Sie drehte den Kopf und als sie ihn sah wurde sie wieder rot. Harry verstand diesen Reflex der Mädchen nicht. Es machte ihn unsicher. 

"Nun, weiteres können wir später besprechen. Was wir nun klären mussen, ist dass ihr beide euren NEWT's dieses Jahr nehmt, und wie wir das schaffen."

  


* * *

Here it is, you wanted it and I did it! Enjoy! I hope this is the living proof that I'm still writing and that I'm still having new ideas, plots, all that stuff. So pleeeeaaaaase be patient and don't talk nonsense - I'm not dead just because I haven't updated in a few weeks - it is just that I have a social life, and this other life needs attention, too. There's an 'Summer of Changes' update, too, if you haven't noticed yet. I'll try to do the translation updates next. 

Hier ist es, ihr wolltet es und ich hab's gemacht! Erfreut euch! Ich hoffe dass dies der Beweis ist dass ich immer noch schreibe und dass ich noch neue Ideen und Handlungen habe. Also biiiiitttte seit geduldig und redet keinen Schwachsinn - Ich bin nicht tot nur weil ich für ein paar Wochen nicht geupdated habe. Es ist nur so dass ich auch ein Sozialleben habe, und dieses andere Leben braucht auch Aufmerksamkeit. Es ist übrigens auch ein 'Summer of Changes' Update verfügbar, falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt. Ich werde versuchen die Übersetzungsupdates als nächstes zu machen. 


	6. Darkmoon Street

Der Schock auf Hermiones Gesicht war unübersehbar, und auch Harry war total verdattert. 

"Waas? Das verstehe ich nicht Professor, wieso sollte Hermione ihre NEWTs ein Jahr früher nehmen? Sicherlich hat sie schon genug Wissen dafür, aber ich begreife nicht, warum!"

"Erstens, nenn mich Albus, Harry. Zweitens, tue ich dies aus zweierlei Gründen. Einerseits tue ich es, weil ich eine fähige Transfiguration-Lehrerin brauche, und andererseits tue ich das für euch, denn so ist die Zeit, in der ihr so tun müsst, als wäre nichts zwischen euch, nur ein Jahr anstatt zwei Jahre lang."

Harry starrte Albus ungläubig an, dann schaute er zu Hermione, die ihn auch ansah. Gleichzeitig sprangen sie von ihren Stühlen auf und umarmten sich und küssten sich, als hätten sie es vorher abgesprochen. Dumbledore schien zufrieden mit sich selbst und kicherte vor sich hin. Nach dem schnellen Kuss setzten sich beide wieder, Händehaltend. 

"Sind sie sicher dass ich das tun könnte? Ich meine, Lehrerin sein. Was werden die anderen Schüler von mir denken?" fragte Hermione Dumbledore.

"Nun, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten, Ms Granger. Doch ich muss ihnen auch eine Bedingung stellen, die die Schulgouvernöre erlassen haben. Die gilt auch für dich, Harry." Harry spitzte die Ohren, was auch immer war, es muss wohl wichtig sein.

"Es wurde beschlossen, dass eure Einstellung abhängig ist von euren NEWT-Ergebnissen. Ich durfte euch beide nur als neue Lehrkräfte vorstellen, weil eure OWL-Ergebnisse mehr als phänomenal waren. Hätte Harry den Rekord nicht gebrochen, hättest du es getan, Hermione. Drei OWLs in Transfiguration hatte es regulär seit Minerva McGonagall nicht mehr gegeben. Aber ich schweife ab. Die Schulgouvernöre haben gerade erst vor einer Woche beschlossen, dass sollten eure Ergebnisse unter dem der OWLs liegen, so würde ein Vertrag fürs Lehramt nicht in Frage kommen. Das heißt, Hermione könnte, wenn sie wollte, weiter zur Schule gehen, doch du Harry, müsstest dir einen neuen Job suchen. Aber ich habe vollstes Vertrauen und gehe davon aus, sie demnächst zur Lehrerschaft zählen zu können, Ms Granger!"

Hermione sah so aus als wollte sie diese neue Wendung gleich feiern, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl dass Dumbledore noch nicht fertig war.

"Was ist denn noch, Albus?"

"Schön dass du mich das fragst. Auch wenn es mich eigentlich nichts angeht, wie habt ihr vor, das angehende Schuljahr zu verbringen? Ihr könnt eure Beziehung unmöglich in der Öffentlichkeit weiterführen."

"Das hatten wir nicht vor. Wir wollten es eher geheim halten, die Leute die uns heute sahen wissen nicht mehr als der Rest der Welt, und wir können ja nur sagen dass wir uns vertragen haben, aber nicht wieder zusammen sind." Antwortete Hermione. Dumbledore nickte.

"Das wird wohl gehen. Ich wer-"

"Um dem ganzen Druck zu verleihen könnte ich ja mal ein paar Mal mit Neville ausgehen... oder mit ein paar Seventh-Years..." murmelte Hermione, doch gerade laut genug dass sie von Dumbledore und Harry gehört werden konnte. Harry schaute sie erschrocken an, und auch Albus machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. Hermione legte ein gespielt schuldiges Gesicht auf.

"Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?" doch dann lachte sie und nahm Harry in den Arm. 

"Wie ich sehe versteht ihr was ich meine. Genießt den Tag, noch habt ihr Ferien. Auch wenn ich dich, Harry, daran erinnern möchte dass du auch Pflichten zu tun hast. Nun denn, einen schönen Tag ihr beide!" und mit den letzten Worten war Dumbledore aufgestanden, was sofort signalisierte, dass das Gespräch zuende war. Er wies Harry und Hermione die Tür, doch Harry grinste nur.

"Ich werde versuchen dass in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Also das, was ich gleich tue." Dann umarmte er Hermione eng und mit einem leisen **pop** waren sie verschwunden. Dumbledore schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. 

Und der Rest des Tages wurde durchaus entspannend für die beiden. Sie hatten gar nicht daran gedacht zurück zur Party zu gehen. Harry hatte sie direkt zu ihren eigenen Quartieren appariert, die gleich geblieben waren, nur dass sie frisch aufgeräumt waren. Der Tag ging schnell vorbei und Dumbledore musste Harry für den Rest des Tages entschuldigen.

  
***

  
Leider musste Hermione den nächsten Tag schon wieder verschwinden, doch Harry versprach ihr sie noch mal zu besuchen. 

"Waas? Das kannst du nicht tun, Dumbledore braucht dich hier, und außerdem kann man nicht in Hogwarts ap-"

"Falsch, meine Liebe. Ich kann hier apparieren, wie du gestern mitbekommen hast. Außerdem bin ich inzwischen dazu befugt zu tun was ich will, denn immerhin habe ich meine Pläne sowieso schon fertig." Hermione schien komplett wortlos zu sein, denn es stimmte: Sogar sie hatte schon einmal in Hogwarts appariert, auch wenn es eher als Unfall zu klassifizieren war.

Harry wunderte sich über die vielen unglaublichen Ereignisse auf einem Haufen: Voldemort besiegt, ich als Lehrer, ich volljährig, ich mit Hermione, Ron mit Fleur, Hermione als Lehrerin, und noch dazu eine sprachlose Hermione. Es könnte wohl nur noch durch einen normalen Colin Creevey oder durch einen netten Draco Malfoy getoppt werden.

Sie lächelte ihn dann schließlich doch an, umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal und flüsterte ihm "Komm nicht zu selten" ins Ohr. Dann verschwand sie mittels Portschlüssel und Harry war wieder allein, doch im Moment dachte er nur gerade darüber nach, wie sie ‚Komm nicht zu selten' gemeint haben könnte. 

Am Mittagstisch in der Großen Halle wurde nicht viel geredet, denn es waren außer Snape, Flitwick und McGonagall keine anderen Professoren da. Die Frage wo Dumbledor-äh Albus sei, wurde nur mit einem barschen "Geschäftlich unterwegs" beantwortet. Doch am überraschensten war Snape. 

"Ah, unser neuester Professor, Professor Potter! Darf ich sie Harry nennen, mein Herr? Sie kennen mich sicherlich noch, Severus Snape, derzeitiger Tränkemeister von Hogwarts!" Er sagte dies alles in einer Tonlage, die Harry niemals aus Snape's Mund erwartet hätte. Er klang nett, nein _freundlich_. Während seiner kleinen Ansprache hatte er Harrys Hand genommen und wie ein Irrer geschüttelt, so dass Harrys Finger halb abgedrückt waren. Das Krafttraining lag ein Jahr hinter ihm, und es wurde ihm nun wieder einmal schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr seine Kraft sich zurückentwickelt hatte. Auch wenn es nur die Finger waren. 

Die anderen Professoren schienen auch leicht amüsiert zu sein, denn immerhin war weithin bekannt gewesen dass Harry Snape's absoluter Hassschüler gewesen war. 

Nach dem Essen kam McGonagall auf Harry zu. 

"Professor Potter? Harry? Könnte ich vielleicht mal kurz mit ihnen sprechen?"

Harry nickte nur, McGonagall war immer noch eine sehr autoritäre Person, auch wenn sie nicht mehr über ihm stand. Minerva leitete Harry bis zur Fat Lady, wo sie stehenblieb. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt die Unterschiede. Das vorher dunkle Haar war inzwischen ergraut, ihr ernstes Gesicht von Falten zerfurcht. Sie war immer noch recht kräftig, doch Harry vermutete dass sie es nur mit Anstrengung schaffte.

"Harry, sie wissen wahrscheinlich bereits, dass ich nicht Transfiguration dieses Jahr lehre." Harry nickte wieder nur. Es war eine sehr eindeutige Konversation. "Nun, ich bin seitdem ich hier Lehrer bin der Kopf des Hauses Gryffindor, und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich zu alt um diese Pflicht zu erfüllen. Ich bin die älteste Lehrerin, gleich nach Albus, der irgendein Elixier der Jugend gefunden hat. So wie Albus kann ich nicht mehr, und daher muss ich viele meiner Aufgaben zurückgeben, zum Wohle aller. Doch ein letztes Recht habe ich noch, bevor ich nur noch Muggle Studies unterrichte - Den Nachfolger des Kopfes von Gryffindor benennen. Und ich möchte, dass sie dieser Nachfolger sind. Es gab kein mutigeren und couragierteren Schüler als sie, Harry, und ich finde dass sie das genauso als Lehrer ausleben können."

Endlich fand Harry Worte. "Aber was sagen die anderen Lehrer dazu? Ich meine, bin ich nicht zu jung dafür? Soviel Verantwortung!" Doch Minerva lächelte nur, was bei ihren Gesicht durchaus als Seltenheit anzusehen war.

"Sie haben immer Verantwortung übernommen, und meist dachte man dass sie zu jung sind, doch das Kollegium ist sich einig - sie sind geeignet. Natürlich können sie ablehnen, doch haben wir keinen anderen Nachfolger - Albus verweigert sich, da er einerseits Rektor ist und andererseits natürlich auch nicht einem Haus seine ganze Gunst geben darf. Bitte überlegen sie schnell, Harry, denn es stehen viele Aufgaben an, die ich kaum schaffe zu bearbeiten. Sie würden einer alten Dame einen Gefallen tun." Sie lächelte wieder und Harry musste sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen, dass Minvera McGonagall zweimal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten nacheinander lächeln konnte. Doch der Tag war schon bizarr genug gewesen, und das war nun das Sahnehäubchen.

Harry konnte nur nicken - er wollte nicht herausfinden was McGonagall mit ihm anstellen würde wenn er ihre Bitte ablehnte. Es fiel ihm wieder Sirius ein, der dieses Haupt hätte bekleidet, hätte er die Stelle angenommen. Doch er hatte abgesagt, da er bessere Karriereaussichten hatte. Harry freute sich für Sirius und fragte sich, wen Albus wohl als Transfigurationslehrer anstellen würde oder bereits angestellt hatte. Das Mangel an Lehrern bestand, war seit Harrys erstem Jahr klar - Die Position des Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrers musste jedes Jahr neu besetzt worden, und erst letztes Jahr musste Dumbledore (wenn auch mit Unterstützung von Snape) dieses Amt bekleiden, weil kein geeigneter Mann gefunden worden konnte. Hoffentlich halte ich länger als ein Jahr, dachte Harry. 

Harry lebte sich wieder in sein Quartier ein. Er machte ein neues Passwort, erweiterte den Klassenraum direkt an seinen Zimmern ein wenig (mehr Platz, ein paar Fenster die tatsächlich geöffnet werden konnten um Luft herein zu lassen und das wichtigste - komfortable Stühle sowohl für den Lehrer als auch für die Schüler). Er räumte auch ein wenig seine eigenen Räume um - Er positionierte die Sitzecke jetzt direkt neben seine Minibibliothek, und den freien Platz füllte er jetzt mit seinem persönlichem Schreibtisch, der noch relativ frei von Papierkram war, denn Harry war ja noch nicht wirklich in das Alltagsleben eines Erwachsenen eingedrungen. Die Bücherecke war da ein Großteil von Hermione's Büchern fehlte sehr karg und Harry machte sich eine mentale Notiz dass er ein paar Bücher kaufen muss, vorzugsweise über die dunklen Künste und Quidditch. Sein Schlafzimmer ließ er unverändert, es gefiel ihm so wie es war: Das vergrößerte Bett stand an der hinteren Wand in der Mitte, daneben ein kleiner Nachttisch. Ein Wandschrank, dem Stil der Standard-Hogwarts-Wandschränke nicht unähnlich. Die Wände waren weiß und Harry hatte nur das ein oder andere Bild von Hermione auf seinem Nachttisch stehen. Er sah immer mehr Notwendigkeiten nach Diagon Alley zu kommen. Und vielleicht einen Innenarchitekten besorgen, dachte Harry. 

Doch Harry hatte irgendwie ein Kribbeln in den Fingern, er musste jetzt etwas daran ändern. Er machte ein weiteres Fenster, das Aussicht auf den See gab, dazu einen schönen Teppich für das ganze Zimmer, natürlich in Gryffindor-Rot. Doch es fehlte dennoch etwas, doch Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, was. Muss mal Hermione fragen, vielleicht hat sie eine Idee.

"Genug Inneneinrichter gespielt für heute." Sagte Harry leise zu sich selbst und apparierte in das Lehrerzimmer. Das plötzliche erscheinen Harrys' erschreckte Professor Sinistra, die gerade angeregt mit Flitwick bei einer Tasse Tee diskutierte. Flitwick grinste nur.

"Guten Tag, Professor Sinistra, Morgen Filius." Filius nickte ihm zu und Sinistra antwortete nur mit einem dumpfen "Tag". Apparieren ist in Hogwarts unmöglich, das dachte sie wohl gerade. Harry musste lächeln, doch er hatte ja ein Anliegen, und so wandte er sich an Filius.

"Filius, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Filius hob eine Augenbraue, doch sofort danach nickte er.

"Sie entschuldigen doch, Professor?" fragte Filius kurz Sinistra, die nur nickte und sich einem Buch zuwendete. Harry wartete auf Filius, der sich gerade zur Tür aufmachen wollte. Doch Harry fasste ihn an die Schulter (was schwierig war, wenn man einem Flitwick auf die Schulter fassen wollte). 

"Mein Büro." Und mit dem letzten Wort hatte Harry sich und Flitwick schon wegappariert.

  
***

  
Flitwick fühlte sich spontan wohl in Harrys Büro und setzte sich gemütlich auf das Sofa. Die Bibliothek erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit am meisten. Wäre Harry nicht da würde er wohl sofort aufspringen und sich ein Buch schnappen, um es dann gemütlich in einem Sessel zu lesen. Harry hatte Filius' auch bemerkt.

"Es sind derzeit etwas weniger Bücher als normal da, Hermione hat eine Menge mit sich genommen." Filius nickte nur. Sein Blick war nicht eine Sekunde von der Bibliothek gewichen. 

"Ich habe hauptsächlich nur Bücher über Quidditch... wollte mir eigentlich noch mehr kaufen, also nicht über Quidditch. Wo wir auch schon zum Punkt kommen. Filius? Filius?!" Flitwick schreckte hoch und wurde dann rot. 

"Tut mir leid, Harry." Sein Blick blieb auf seinen Händen, die ihn seinem Schoß gefaltet waren. Harry tat es augenblicklich leid ihn so harsch angesprochen zu haben.

"Ähm ja, schon okay. Worüber ich mit ihnen sprechen wollte war, wissen sie vielleicht ob Albus mir weitere, äh- Auflagen gegeben hat?" Flitwick schaute nun doch hoch, das Interesse geweckt. "Okay, okay. Es ist so, ich bin mit der ganzen Situation noch am arbeiten, und daher dachte ich es wäre angebracht, dass ich mich informiere..." Flitwick lächelte.

"Harry, ich weiß nicht worüber sie reden, oder ob sie nur einen Scherz machen wollen. Egal welcher Fall, bitte machen sie weiter." Harry musste lächeln. Flitwick würde es verstehen.

"Ich muss nach Diagon Alley, um ein paar Sachen zu besorgen. Zum Beispiel auch ein paar neue Bücher." 

Die Reaktion war nicht erwartet, er hatte erwartet dass Flitwick lachen oder nicken würde, oder vielleicht nur grinsen. Doch er lächelte und seine Augen leuchteten. 

"Das ist ein prima Einfall! Es ist so, Harry, Hogwarts-Lehrer sind nur unter Umständen erlaubt die Bücherei aufzusuchen, denn von uns wird erwartet dass wir unsere eigenen Bücher kaufen. Doch ich komme so selten hier raus, dass ich dramatisch weit hinterherhinke wenn es um die neueste Literatur geht. Mein Job nimmt mich sprichwörtlich ganz ein. Aber, mein lieber Freund, wenn wir zusammen heute nach Hogsmeade zum Bücherkauf gehen würden, dass könnte ich noch unter einen Hut bringen! Wie wär's?" 

Harry nickte. "Warum nicht. Und wegen diesen Auflagen - Ich meine, ich kann tun und machen, was ich will, solange ich meinen Job mache?" 

"Eigentlich ja. Soweit ich gehört habe sind sie aber auch noch Kopf von Gryffindor, und da haben sie noch weitere Aufgaben, aber darüber wird Minerva sie wohl noch einweihen. Ansonsten sind sie genauso frei alles zu tun wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Obwohl es natürlich besser ist bescheid zu sagen wenn sie verreisen oder einfach mal wegmüssen, denn Hogwarts ist ein großer Apparat, der nur funktioniert wenn alle zusammenspielen. Sie folgen mir, Harry?" 

Harry nickte nur wieder. Flitwick konnte unglaublich viel und lange reden, und auch wenn alles Sinn machte, nach einer Weile wurde es dann doch störend. Im Gegensatz zu Binns, der nach Harrys Ermessen keinerlei Sinn machte. 

Sie verbrachten noch eine Weile damit, ein paar Kekse zu essen und eine Runde Schach zu spielen (Filius schien ein sogar noch besserer Spieler als Ron zu sein). Flitwick versprach Harry auch ein paar Zauber für die Raumgestaltung rauszusuchen. Harry war zwar ein Freizauberer und konnte so gut wie jeden Effekt herbeiwünschen, doch er musste erst mal eine Idee haben, um sie zu verwirklichen. Daher waren normale Zauber immer noch nützlich.

  
***

  
Man merkte Filius nicht an, dass er lange nicht mehr in Hogsmeade war. Oder Hogsmeade hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr verändert, eines von beidem. Er führte Harry herum und Harry fühlte sich als wäre er noch nie in dem kleinen Örtchen gewesen. Er sah auf einmal komplett neue Straßen, Wege, Gassen. Eine Zweitfiliale von Flourish and Blotts hatte alle Bücher, die Flitwick brauchte, und Harry nahm bei der Gelegenheit ein paar Quidditch-Bücher mit. Er hatte keine genauen Vorstellungen gehabt, worüber genau er Bücher haben wollte, denn immerhin waren die dunklen Künste ein weiter Bereich, und er wollte sie ja auch nur soweit studieren, dass er das Wissen gegen die dunklen Künste benutzen konnte. Also kaufte er heute nur ‚leichtes Lesematerial', wie Hermione es genannt hätte. Ron würde stolz auf ihn sein, er hatte "Watch out! A Seeker's Guide to Victory", "'Your enemy's enemy is your friend' or How to use bludgers without a club for help" und "You know you just fouled someone when…" erworben, und alle schienen viele Informationen zu beinhalten, doch er hatte nicht vor diese Bücher wie echte Lehrbücher zu verinnerlichen. Immerhin würde er jetzt nicht mehr für's Hausteam spielen, er war ja jetzt Lehrer. Vielleicht kann ich ab und zu noch mal fliegen, einfach so nach dem Snitch suchen, dachte Harry. 

Danach ging es zu Zonko's, und Harry war wieder einmal überrascht, wie Flitwick sich auskannte. Er wusste sofort was er haben wollte und bekam sogar Rabatt. Harry hatte es schon aufgegeben zu verstehen, wie Flitwick es schaffte, so beliebt bei jedem zu sein. Sogar Slytherins mochten den kleinen Zauberer. Auf seine Weise war Flitwick noch ein viel größerer Zauberer als Dumbledore es je sein konnte, und das bedeutete einiges. 

Nach Zonko's hatte Flitwick Harry durch noch mehr unbekannte Straßen und Gassen geschliffen, Harrys Füße beschwerten sich langsam. Doch Harry sagte nichts, wollte er doch dem überglücklichem Flitwick nicht den Tag verderben. Er erzählte wieder von früheren Geschichten, diesmal über einen Zauberer, den er einst in der Gasse getroffen hatte, die sie gerade passiert hatten. Harry wundere sich wenn Flitwick eigentlich noch nicht getroffen hatte. Harry musste nur ab und zu ein "Hm" und "Aha" einstreuen um Filius beschäftigt zu halten. Selbst wenn Harry seinen Worten folgen wollte, sie kamen viel zu schnell aus dem Mund des kleinen Zauberers.

Doch dann blieb Flitwick stehen, und nicht nur seine Füße, sondern auch sein Mund war still. Harry war überrascht wie leise es doch eigentlich war und schaute sich um, er hatte nur darauf geachtet Schritt zu halten und hatte nicht auf die Gebäude und Läden geguckt. Doch er verstand nun warum Flitwick halt machte: Sie waren in einem Teil, den Harry nicht kannte, was ja nichts ungewöhnliches war. Doch der Platz war nicht wie die übrigen, er war dunkel. 

"Filius? Du weißt doch sicherlich noch, wo du bist, oder?"

"Nun ja, also wir sind noch in Hogsmeade..."

"Das ist hilfreich," sagte Harry sarkastisch. "Aber wo sind wir genau?"

Flitwick schaute sich um und zeigte dann auf ein Schild. Darauf stand "Darkmoon Street".

"Nicht sehr einladend." Sagte Harry-

"Da stimme ich zu. Bei ‚Moonlight' oder-" 

"Verstehe schon, Filius. Naja, ein Blick kann nicht schaden." Harry hatte zum Glück den neuesten Redefluss unterbrechen können. Nicht dass er nicht mochte sich zu unterhalten, aber das war eher eine einseitige Konversation.

Sie schlenderten durch die Straße, die verlassen schien. Die einzelnen Läden sahen abscheulich aus, und hatten meist noch abscheulichere Namen. Harry spürte reihenweise magischen Zellen um ihn herum, doch nichts zeigte ihm an ob die Personen, zu denen sie gehörten, böses im Schilde führten. Hey, ich bin Harry Potter und habe den dunklen Lord besiegt, dachte sich Harry und führte Flitwick und sich zu einem weniger dunklen Laden.

Als Harry näher kam machte der Name des Ladens dessen fast friedvolles Aussehen wieder wett. Death and Decay war nicht gerade ein Name, den man für ein harmloses Süßigkeitengeschäft aussucht. Doch Harry hatte sich entschlossen und war schon auf dem Weg zu der Tür, Flitwick kurz hinter ihm. 

Doch als Harry über die Türschwelle trat, passierte etwas unerwartetes: Einerseits blickte er in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy, andererseits spürte er wie ein Stupefy ihn traf, den er nicht einmal kommen gesehen hatte. Bevor er ihn Ohnmächtigkeit versank, hörte er noch mehrere andere Stimmen, darunter auch Flitwicks.

  
***

  
Harry wachte auf. Er schaute sich um sah bis auf Flitwick niemanden. Filius sah fast ernst aus, doch als er sah dass Harry okay war, hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf. 

"Gut dass du in Ordnung bist. Diese dreisten Kerle haben tatsächlich Fallen aufgestellt."

"Also war der Zauber...?"

"Ja, ein Betäubungszauber, darauf ausgerichtet alle ohne dem dunklen Mal zu erwischen. Ich konnte meinem ausweichen, aber auch nur weil ich gesehen habe wie du erwischt wurdest. Lucius und seine Bande dachte sich bestimmt dass sie mich überwältigen könnten, doch da haben sie nicht an meine früheren Tage gedacht." Flitwick grinste selbstzufrieden. Harry wusste, dass Flitwick früher einmal ein Duellchampion gewesen war, doch er hatte Filius schon sehr früh in seinem Training überwältigen können. Entweder diese Todesesser waren nicht sehr gut gewesen oder Filius hatte heimlich trainiert. Doch im Moment war wichtiger wo die Todesesser waren - jeder freilaufende Diener Voldemorts war eine Bedrohung.

Filius schien zu erraten was Harry wissen wollte. "Nachdem ich all ihren Unforgivables ausgewichen war und ein paar Zauber geworfen hatte, ist ihnen wohl der Mut vergangen. Auf jeden Fall konnten alle entkommen. So wie es aussieht, führt Lucius die Horde jetzt an. Frage mich was seine Familie dazu sagt..." Flitwick musterte inzwischen die Umgebung, Harry saß immer noch auf dem kalten Holzboden.

"Freuen sich bestimmt dass der Mann im Haus nun endlich nicht mehr nur der Zweitmächtigste ist." Sagte Harry düster.

"Och komm, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass Draco und - wie hieß sie? Na ist auch egal, du meinst doch sicherlich nicht dass seine Familie genau so eingestellt ist wie er?"

"Bei seiner Frau weiß ich es nicht, aber Draco ist doch schon ein Nachwuchs-Todesesser." Harry konnte den Jungen nicht ab und zeigte dies auch bei jeder Gelegenheit.

"Harry, ich kann verstehen dass du nicht wirklich enge Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy hegst, aber bitte schließ nicht zu voreilig. Und vor allem lass so etwas nicht in den Unterricht einfließen!" Flitwick hatte nun wieder Harry im Visier, der sich wieder daran erinnert fühlte dass er ja eigentlich nur 16 Jahre alt war und nur durch Glück als "erwachsen" angesehen werden konnte. Harry nickte und stand dann auf. Flitwick steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, schaute zu Harry, der dies ja nicht tun musste. 

"Noch ein weiterer Tipp - Schüler sind es nicht gewohnt, zauberstablose Magie zu sehen. Am besten du benutzt während den Stunden deinen Zauberstab." Fügte Filius noch hinzu.

"Der ist weg." Sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Er wusste selbst nicht wo er ist, Voldemort hatte ihn zuletzt. Vielleicht hatte er ihn verbrannt, vielleicht versteckt.

"Dann nimm irgend einen langen Stock, es muss ja nur so aussehen. Schüler haben Angst vor Sachen, die sie nicht kennen oder verstehen." Es war schon fast ungewohnt, Flitwick so ernst reden zu hören, es flößte Harry fast Angst ein. Doch er nickte und sie gingen weiter.

Zurück im Schloss bemerkte Harry sofort eine Sache, die ihn fröhlich stimmte - Dumbledore war wieder da! Harry begrüßte seinen ehemaligen Direktor und Flitwick machte es ihm gleich. Doch Dumbledore war nicht ohne Neuigkeiten zurückgekommen.

"Ah, Harry, Filius, wie ich sehe wart ihr in Hogsmeade, richtig? Und irgendetwas interessantes gefunden? Wäre ich da gewesen wäre ich ja mitgekommen, meine Vorräte an Sugar Quills ist leer. Und Filius, ich habe einen ganz tollen Laden in der Nähe der Darkmoon Street gefunden-" doch Flitwick unterbrach den redseligen Professor und erzählte ihm von dem Vorfall. Auch das Harry so einfach überwältig wurde, verheimlichte er nicht. Doch anstatt dass Dumbledore enttäuscht von seinem neuen Defence against the Dark Arts Lehrer war, lächelte er fröhlich. Als er Flitwick's verwundertes Gesicht sah, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

"Ihr seit doch heile wieder herausgekommen, oder? Ehrlich, ich wüsste nicht welche Zauberer für euch ernste Gegner sein sollten. Hach, Darkmoon Street ist das Knockturn Alley Hogsmeades. Sehe euch dann heute Abend beim Essen!" sagte Dumbledore und stolzierte frühlich weg, ein Lied auf seinen Lippen. Flitwick schüttelte nur den Kopf, Harry starrte Dumbledore ungläubig hinterher. Dumbledore war ja schon normalerweise überaus fröhlich, doch in so einer Situation fröhlich zu sein und dabei Flitwick's Fröhlichkeit zu übertreffen, das gehörte ins Guiness Buch der Rekorde.

  
***

  
Warum Dumbledore so fröhlich war fand Harry am folgenden Tage heraus: Er hatte endlich wieder einen Transfiguration Lehrer, der auch sein Fach verstand. Es waren viele Bewerbungen gekommen, aber nur ein Mann war qualifiziert genug gewesen. Mr Amos war hoch gewachsen, hatte blondes Haar und ein nettes Gesicht. Er hatte Harry überschwänglich begrüßt.

"Harry Potter! Der Junge der den dunklen Lord zweimal besiegt hat! Ich bin geehrt." 

Harry nickte und fühlte war nur ein ganz klein bisschen verärgert: Er war kein "Junge" mehr, er war erwachsen. Aber er konnte ja nicht von jedem erwarten dass sie es auch gleich wussten (auch wenn der Daily Prophet fast täglich irgendwelche Geschichten über ihren neuen-alten Liebling Harry Potter schrieben). Am Mittagstisch hatte Harry sich gleich ausgiebig mit Mr Amos unterhalten.

"Also, Harry, ich habe gehört du machst dieses Jahr deine NEWT's nach, richtig?"

"Ja, Am- äh-" Wie hieß Mr Amos mit Vornamen?

"Nur Mr Amos, Harry." sagte Amos schnell, ein väterliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Harry grummelte innerlich. 

"Äh, genau, Mr Amos. Also ja, ich beginne mit den NEWT's, die sind wichtig, und..." Doch Harry konnte kaum etwas sinnvolles sagen. Amos hatte ihn mit dieser Namensgeschichte total aus der Bahn geworfen. 

"Ich verstehe, Harry. Ein bisschen aufgeregt wahrscheinlich, andere Schüler haben für die NEWT's ein ganzes Jahr mehr Zeit. Aber ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich. Ich habe gehört du bist ein Animagus. Welches Tier noch mal?" 

"Goldener Greif." Antwortete Harry stumpf. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr verwandelt. Er mochte das Gefühl eigentlich, frei wie ein Vogel durch die Lüfte zu sausen. Jetzt wo alles öffentlich ist, könnte ich ja rein theoretisch auch mal 'ne Runde fliegen.

"Goldener Greif. Eine wunderbare Wahl, auch wenn es eines der eher einfacheren Tiere ist. Ich kenne eine Person, die es geschafft hat einen Drachen als Animagustier zu nehmen. Es war eine Tortur, doch am Ende war er von allen beneidet." Amos lächelte ihn wieder väterlich an und Harry fing langsam an dieses Lächeln zu hassen. Ich hatte nie einen Vater also brauche ich auch jetzt keinen! 

"Aha. Und wer war diese Person?" Allein von Amos' Tonlage musste Harry fragen, hätte er es nicht getan wäre Amos wahrscheinlich enttäuscht gewesen. 

"Diese Person war ich, Harry." Sagte Amos, jetzt mit einem Riesengrinsen auf seinen Lippen. Harry wollte ihm schon den Rücken kehren, doch eine noch unwillkommenere Person lauerte direkt hinter Harry.

"Oh Hallo, Professoren! Wie ich sehe haben sie schon unsere Berühmtheit kennen gelernt, Professor Amos! Er ist sehr bewandert in seinem Gebiet, und ich denke auch in Transfiguration ist er nicht schlecht. Oder, Harry?" Harry war jetzt nur noch genervt. Er rollte die Augen und hielt Snape's Gelabere volle fünf Minuten aus, bevor er sich in seine Quartiere apparierte.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, sein Kopf schwamm. Das Leben eines Erwachsenen ist verdammt hart, dachte Harry. Er wünschte sich die unbeschwerte Zeit im Gryffindor Turm zurück, mit Ron Schach spielen, nur mit Hermione kuscheln und sie sacht küssen. Ab und zu mal über einen Scherz von Fred und George lachen. Draco Malfoy vor der ganzen Schule fertig machen. Nur Hermione im Arm haben... Hermione. Er hatte sie Ewigkeiten schon nicht mehr gesehen. Nun, vielleicht seit einer Woche nicht, aber es waren _Ewigkeiten_ für ihn. Doch dann erinnerte er sich: Ich bin 1. erwachsen, 2. kann ich apparieren, und 3. habe ich den Ring. Er fasste an das kleine Metallstück an seinem Finger, der derzeit nur sanft pulsierte, ein Gefühl, das Harry sagte dass Hermione lebte und ihn immer noch liebte. 

Er schickte eine stille Nachricht, ein Ausbruch von Gefühlen, der Hermione auf jeden Fall aufmerksam machen musste, dass etwas war. Danach schloss Harry seine Augen und entspannte seine Gedanken. Er dachte nur eines: _Bring mich nach Hermione, und das bitte jetzt._

Sekunden später war Harry's Zimmer leer und Hermione's Zimmer hatte eine Person mehr.

* * *

Es hat wirklich lange gedauert, aber ich liebe dieses Kapitel, es ist einfach das beste. Und da ja niemand von euch (bis auf laser) zu mir kontakt gehalten haben, hatte ich das Gefühl dass niemand dies hier lesen wird. Ich hoffe dass es wenigstens ein paar Leute lesen. 


	7. Quod? Quid? Quidditch?

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Hardest Year of his Life (7/?)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** gggh@gmx.net  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

"Es ist echt unglaublich dass du hier bist, Harry."

"Ich bin ja jetzt vom Gesetz her erwachsen, also dachte ich, komme ich doch mal vorbei."

Dudley wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er stand zusammen mit Harry vor seinem Elternhaus. Er war gerade erst mit seinem Training fertig geworden, dass er jetzt immer früher begann. Heute hatte ihn Harry überrascht, und Dudley freute sich wirklich ihn zu sehen. 

"Und, was machen Petunia und Vernon so?"

"Eigentlich das übliche. Seitdem du ganz weg bist, tun sie so als hätte es dich nie gegeben. Ach übrigens, danke dass ich meinen Raum wiederhabe. Ich habe ihn jetzt ein wenig umgeräumt. Willst du mal sehen?" Harry nickte und die beiden schlichen sich in das Haus, denn seine Verwandten schliefen noch und auf eine Begegnung hatte Harry nun gar keine Lust. 

Oben in Harry's alten Zimmer angekommen sah man sofort, was Dudley meinte: Es war kein normales Schlafzimmer mehr, dass nur zu viele kaputtes Spielzeug beherbergte, sondern ein eigenes kleines Trainingsstudio!

"Wie hast du -?" 

"Das bezahlen können? Die übliche Tour. Ein wenig die Eltern genervt, behauptet dass sie mich nicht mehr lieb haben... zieht doch immer wieder." Dudley grinste. Harry nickte. 

"Und wie läuft dein Training bei dir an der Schule? Ist das nicht alles viel zu primitiv für euch Zauberer?" 

"Es gibt schon Zauber, die das gleiche bewirken, doch es macht wirklich Spaß das alles selbst zu erlangen. Sogar Hermione trainiert regelmäßig mit mir."

"Ist sie, ähm ich meine, seit ihr - immer noch- du weißt schon...?" Dudley schaute Harry unsicher an.

"Ja, wir sind noch zusammen. Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie glücklich ich bin." Harry strahlte all die Zuversicht aus, die ihm davor gefehlt hatte. Als sie sich gestritten hatten.

"Gut, Kumpel. Ich dachte du würdest dich selbst umbringen wenn sie nicht bald wieder bei dir ist. Aber schön das alles wieder normal ist. So normal es auch sein kann. Also bist du jetzt ein Lehrer?"

"Ja, jedenfalls für dieses Jahr. Ich muss dieses Jahr meine N.E.W.T.'s-" Dudley runzelte die Stirn " äh, das sind Abschlussprüfungen, die ich nie gemacht habe und nachholen muss," Dudley nickte "Also auf jeden Fall muss ich die mit den besten Noten bestehen ansonsten verliere ich meinen Job. Wo wir gerade von meinem Job reden, ich sollte da mal wieder hin, die vermissen mich sicherlich noch von gestern." Dudley runzelte wieder die Stirn. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er grinste umso breiter.

"Du warst bei _ihr_, richtig?" Doch er brauchte keine Antwort, denn Harry war rot geworden wie eine Tomate. Dudley lachte nur vor sich hin und Harry apparierte sich leise davon.

  
*~*~*

  
Harry kam in sein Zimmer, nur um gleich ein Klopfen an der Portraitwand zu hören. Er war gerade dabei das Portrait zu öffnen, und wunderte sich wer ihn denn stören würde, und vor allem wie lange sie schon klopften. Als er sich keinen Reim darauf bilden konnte, öffnete er es einfach.

"Mister Potter! Ein kurzes Gespräch, werden sie heute für Gryffindor spielen? Und was sagen sie zu den Gerüchten dass sie für England spielen werden, Mister Potter? Mister P-" Doch Harry hatte das Portrait sofort wieder geschlossen, den lästigen Reporter immer noch draußen.

Gryffindor? England? Spielen? Was ging hier nur vor?

Ein weiteres Klopfen an der Wand ließ ihn aufschrecken - weniger fanatisch, aber dennoch laut und bestimmend. Er wusste fast wer das war. Er öffnete wieder das Portrait nur um das Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall zu sehen, die ihn unsicher anschaute.

"Was wollten diese Reporter von ihnen?" 

"Keine Ahnung." Antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

"Aber sie haben doch mit denen gesprochen-"

"Sie haben mich angesprochen, doch ich habe einfach das Portrait geschlossen, weil es wohl nur die üblichen "Suche-die-große-Story" Reporter waren."

"Also haben sie sie wohl auch nicht hineingelassen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

"Und da behauptet man immer Hogwarts ist der sicherste Platz auf Erden..." 

"Minerva? Was wollten sie eigentlich von mir?"

"Hm? Oh ja, ich wollte ihnen nur sagen dass sie in ein paar Minuten in den Umkleideräumen sein müssen. Das Spiel beginnt bald."

"Welch- Okay, mach ich." McGonagall nickte und ging wieder. Er wollte sich nicht den ersten Schnitzer erlauben, er würde auch so herausfinden was hier abging. Es war wohl ein Quidditchspiel, soweit konnte nichts schief laufen, außer wenn Harry als Jäger spielen müsste.

Draußen auf dem Feld sah Harry schon eine Riesenmenge in den Tribünen sitzen. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum gerade heute ein Quidditch Spiel in Hogwarts stattfinden sollte, und warum gerade er spielen sollte. Wohl eine Art Benefizspiel.

Kurz vor der Umkleide wurde Harry wieder abgefangen, doch es waren keine Reporter.

"Mr Potter? Sehr geehrt sie zu treffen. McClark, Troy McClark. Ich wollte ihn nur viel Glück wünschen." Und so schnell, wie er erschienen war, war er auch wieder gegangen. Etwas komisches ging vor und Harry hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was los war.

In der Umkleide war dann endlich etwas, was ihm als normal erschien - das Gryffindor-Team, auch wenn die Weasley Zwillinge, Angelina, Alicia und Katie eigentlich nicht mehr dazu gehörten, jetzt wo sie mit der Schule fertig waren. Ron begrüßte seinen besten Freund mit einem kräftigen Händedruck, und Harry musste aufpassen, dass er nicht laut aufschrie vor Schmerz. Ron hatte wohl sein Training nicht vernachlässigt. Ron grinste selbstzufrieden.

"Hey Harry, und bereit Slytherin in den Arsch zu treten?"

"Also spielen wir gegen Slytherin. Hab' mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, was das hier soll."

"Wie, was das hier soll? Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass letztes Jahr der Pokal niemals ausgespielt wurde?" Harry wurde bleich. Stimmt! Er hatte gar nicht an den Pokal gedacht, mit all den Veränderungen in seinem Leben.

"Und warum kommt das jetzt so spät? Und was machen all die vielen Leute in den Tribünen? Und warum belagern mich Reporter?"

"Junge, du bist Harry Potter! Reporter brauchen keine Entschuldigung um dir aufzulauern. Und Quidditch ist nur der beliebteste Sport der Welt. Und-"

"Entschuldigung, würdet ihr mir alle mal zuhören?" Fred hatte sich über die üblichen Gespräche erhöht und sprach nun laut zu allen. Harry drehte seinen Kopf um zu Fred sehen zu können. Ron murmelte etwas unverständliches.

"Das ist es. Dies ist das wichtigste Spiel-"

"Nicht wirklich." Fügte Katie sarkastisch dazu.

"Ein unglaublich wichtiges-"

"Wir haben den Pokal doch schon gewonnen." Argumentierte Alicia.

"Ein großartiges Ereignis-"

"Als würden wir Slytherin nicht sowieso in den Boden stampfen." murmelte Ron vor sich hin.

Doch jetzt platzte George der Kragen.

"Na gut, dann ist es halt nur ein dummes Spiel, wobei es total egal ist, wie gut wir spielen, denn wir alle können nicht mehr von einem Team angeheuert werden. Also lassen wir am besten Slytherin gewinnen, dann bekommen die wenigstens Zukunftsaussichten. Ehrlich Leute, eure Motivation ist dem Nullpunkt gleich."

Und so ging Gryffindors Mannschaft unmotiviert wie noch nie in das Spiel. Harry sah die riesige Menschenmenge, Hunderte auf den Ständen, Etliche neben dem Feld, manche flogen sogar mit Besen in der Luft, um nichts zu verpassen. Alles in allem war das Stadion noch nie so voll gewesen. Die ganze Lehrerschaft war erschienen, Harry sah sogar Snape unter ihnen. Lee Jordan würde ein letztes mal Kommentator spielen, und Harry erblickte sogar die Weasleys, Rons Familie. Harry hatte keine Angst, dass er gegen Malfoy verlieren würde - es zählte nicht nur der Besen, sondern vor allem das Können, und da Malfoy sich in das Team eingekauft hatte, weil er das Talent nicht besaß, konnte Harry siegessicher sein. Und selbst wenn es um den Besen ging, er hatte einen Firebolt! 

"Und da läuft das Gryffindor-Team ein! Quidditch-Pokal Sieger von vor drei Jahren, mit diesem Spiel können sie ihren Triumph perfekt machen! Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Ron uuuund Harry!" Die Menge jubelte und brüllte und Harry fühlte sich an die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft erinnert, nur das an seiner Stelle Aidan Lynch genannt wurde. Und auch nicht mit Vornamen. Ihm wurden all die vielen Augen bewusst, die auf ihn schauten, wie er dort auf dem Rasen stand, seinen Besen fest in der Hand. Ob all diese Leute heute einen Fang von ihn erwarteten? Oder vielleicht dachten sie nur, dass Ruhm mich hierher gebracht hat? Es waren kaum Schüler da, dies war eher eine Menge voller Erwachsener. Erwachsene die vor kurzem erst vom Fall des dunklen Lords gehört hatten, ausgelöst durch Harry. Die Frage ist, würden sie der Zeitung glauben? Letztes Jahr glaubte niemand dass Voldemort wieder da war, wie wird es dieses Jahr sein?

Madam Hooch ließ die Kapitäne Hände schütteln (Harry bemerkte mit einem Grinsen dass Malfoy neuer Kapitän von Slytherin war, und nur äußerst ungern die Hand von Fred schüttelte, der auch besonders fest zudrückte, sodass Malfoy vor Schmerz aufschrie). Die Menge wurde ruhiger, und Harry versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, den Snitch, der jede Sekunde freigelassen wurde, im Auge zu behalten. Ron neben ihm nickte ihm zu, seine Hand zitternd. Alicia und Katie sahen beide so aus, als wollten sie gar nicht in die Luft. Angelina musste von George überredet werden, auf ihren Besen zu steigen. Nur Fred schien sich auf das Match zu freuen, auch wenn man es manische Besessenheit nennen könnte. 

Ein Pfiff und alles um Harry herum war ein einziges Chaos. Sein Team versuchte in die Luft zu steigen, doch außer Fred, George und Ron kam niemand hoch. Angelina hatte angestrengt versucht in die Luft zu sausen, doch ihr Besen hatte sich wie die Mugglevariante verhalten, und nichts getan. Alicia war nach einem halben Meter wieder auf den Boden geplumpst, und Katie hatte nicht einmal versucht abzuheben, sondern starrte abwesend in eine Richtung. Harry hatte in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen, sich vom Boden abzustoßen. Doch das holte er jetzt nach und schwebte zum Spiel. Alicia, Katie und Angelina waren immer noch wie starr.

"Und das Spiel geht los! Helwitt hat den Quaffle, saust los, hat freie Bahn, weicht einem Bludger aus, und fliegt auf den Gryffindor'schen Keeper zu. Er zielt und wirft! Riskante Parade, aber erfolgreich!" Lee hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass keine der Jägerinnen im Spiel war. Fred und George waren zu beschäftigt, das Spiel am laufen zu halten, um die Mädchen aus ihre Starre zu befreien. Harry hatte den Snitch schon lange aus den Augen verloren und schaute auch gar nicht danach. Drei von Sieben spielten nicht, so konnten sie nur verlieren.

"Hey, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, wollt ihr nicht mitspielen? Wir brauchen euch!" Die Mädchen schauten ihn nur ungläubig an. Katie rief zurück.

"Warum fängst du nicht den Snitch dann müssen wir gar nicht spielen!"

"So schnell kann ich nicht den Snitch fangen, ihr müsst helfen!"

"Was, ich dachte du bist Harry Potter, jüngster Sucher in einem Jahrhundert? Du kannst doch sicherlich ohne uns gewinnen. Die Weasleys bekommen das schon hin."

Und tatsächlich, sie lagen nur mit 20 Punkten hinten. Die Spielzeit hatte schon mehrere Minuten, und Slytherin führte immer noch nicht haushoch. Malfoys selbstgefälliges Grinsen war schnell verschwunden, als er sah, dass drei Mann ausreichten um Sieben in Schach zu halten. 

"Fang den Snitch, Harry!" rief nun auch Alicia. Katie nickte, Angelina war von ihrem Besen abgestiegen.

"Und die drei verbliebenen Gryffindors kämpfen verbittert gegen das Unausweichliche, denn ihre Teamkameraden haben gerade eine Art geheime Besprechung auf dem Boden. Harry, könntest du dich bitte in die Luft schwingen und den verdammten Snitch fangen?" selbst McGonagall hielt Lee nicht ab, sie schaute besorgt auf die rebellische Hälfte ihres Teams, unsicher was sie so rebellisch machte. Das wusste nicht mal Harry.

Harry schaute unsicher zwischen dem Spiel, das langsam aber sicher sich gegen sie wendete, und den Jägerinnen hin und her. Einerseits musste er sie überreden wieder zu spielen, denn ansonsten würde Slytherin zu viele Punkte einfahren, andererseits kostete dies wichtige Zeit, in der er den Snitch ausfindig machen konnte. Was sollte er nur tun?

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die drei Mädchen flog er schnell wie der Blitz zurück aufs Feld. Er schaute suchte angestrengt nach dem Snitch, denn immerhin stand es schon 0 - 60. Die Slytherins waren wieder auf fiese Tricks umgestiegen, und das Publikum buhte sie aus, doch die Grün-Schwarzen grinsten nur unschuldig. 

Da, etwas goldenes! Nein, nur Malfoy's Schwuchtelhaar. Malfoy nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt und schien nicht mal zu suchen, im Gegenteil, er war damit beschäftigt einem Bludger immer wieder auszuweichen. Aber warum hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen? Und Harry wusste warum - kaum eine Sekunde später flog der Bludger auf ihn zu, schnell wie eine Pistolenkugel.

Harry wurde an der Schulter getroffen und rollte wie ein abstürzendes Flugzeug durch die Luft. Nach ein paar Schrecksekunden hatte er sich wieder gefangen und war gerade dabei, sich das Spielgeschehen wieder klar zu machen, da passierte es schon wieder - Ein Bludger traf ihn, diesmal genau am Rücken, und Harry musste aufpassen, dass er nicht vom Besen fiel. Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er, wie Helwitt hastig etwas in seine Taschen stopfte. Na warte, dachte Harry, der nächste Bludger der mir in die Quer- BAM. 

Erst als Harry aufschlug, wurde im bewusst was passiert war. Ein Bludger war ihm frontal ins Gesicht geflogen und hatte ihn von seinem Besen geworfen, woraufhin er mit einem schrecklichem Knacken auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Das Spiel jedoch war nicht verstummt, alle Spieler waren viel zu beschäftigt. Nur Draco Malfoy nicht, der sich vor Lachen kaum auf seinem Besen halten konnte. Niemand legte ein Time-Out ein, Lee's Kommentar bezog sich komplett aufs Spiel, McGonagall war zu beschäftigt Slytherins zu beschimpfen. Einzig und allein Katie, Alicia und Angelina hatten Harry bemerkt. Doch sie taten das einzig sinnvolle - Sie schnappten sich ihre Besen und schossen in die Luft, zurück ins Spiel.

"Sieh mal einer was geschehen ist! Gryffindors Jägerinnen haben sich entschieden doch mitzuspielen, und spielen tun sie! Alicia nimmt Pucey den Ball ab, spielt ihn weiter zu Angelina, die dann einen Schuss vortäuscht und gleich wieder zurück zu Alicia, die wirft - Nein, wieder nur angetäuscht und jetzt hat Katie den Ball und kann ihn einfach durch den rechten Reifen werfen, was für ein Tempo meine Damen und Herren!"

Harry schaute dem Spiel verwundert zu. Seine Nase war gebrochen, sein Rücken tat fürchterlich weh, und seine Schulter fühlte sich ausgekugelt an. Er blutete aus mehr als einer Stelle und wusste nicht, ob er aufstehen könnte. Aber richtig stören tat es ihn nicht, denn er hatte nicht das Verlangen, aufzustehen. Seine Mannschaft überrumpelte Slytherin gekonnt und war schon bald mit über 100 Punkten in Führung. Lee sprang vor Freude auf und ab, Das Stadion feierte so laut dass ein Außenstehender taub geworden wäre. 

"Meine Damen und Herren, es ist unglaublich, eine Sensation! Erst liegt Gryffindor mit 60 Punkten zurück, jetzt führen sie mit 190 zu 60! Sie scheinen unermüdlich und ihre Schnelligkeit ist unglaublich! Slytherin hat keine Chance! Los Gryffindors!" schrie Lee ins Mikrofon. Doch Harry riss die Augen auf, und er war nicht der Einzige - Malfoy war abgetaucht und flog mit einem irren Tempo auf etwas goldenes zu, dem Snitch. 

Harry sprang auf, seine Schmerzen ignorierend. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, er musste den Snitch kriegen, bevor Malfoy ihn bekommen konnte. Irgendwie. Er zischte wie ein Pfeil los und flog steil auf den Snitch zu, die Menge um ihn bemerkte ihn gar nicht, und er hörte sie auch nicht, so schnell war er. Erst als er direkt vor dem Snitch war, wurde er langsamer, streckte die linke Hand aus und ließ den Snitch im vorbeifliegen hineinfallen. 

Seinen Auftrag erfüllt, verließ die Energie seinen Körper auch schon wieder. Er flog ein Stück weiter durch die Restkraft, wurde aber stetig langsamer. Seine Fluglinie flachte ab und er landete heftig auf dem Boden, wobei der Rasen das Einzigste war, was den Aufprall linderte. 

  
*~*~*

  
Harry öffnete die Augen, doch er sah nichts. Doch, er sah helle Farben, etwas bewegte sich. Wahrscheinlich liegt meine Brille auf dem kleinen Tisch neben meinem Bett, dachte Harry. Instinktiv griff er neben sich, doch was er zu fassen bekam war nicht seine Brille. Als Harry das unbekannte Objekt als Grasfläche ausgemacht hatte, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, wo er war: Immer noch auf dem Quidditch-Feld! 

Nach der Lautstärke zu urteilen war das Stadion noch randvoll, doch Harry hatte keine Zeit seine Umgebung zu analysieren, er musste seine Brille finden.

Ein paar Meter weiter fand er sie, komplett zerstört. Es war ein harter Fall gewesen, und Harry spürte immer noch die Auswirkungen. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich nichts gebrochen, jedenfalls merkte er davon nichts. 

Nachdem Harry die Brille mit einem schnellen Gedanken repariert hatte setzte er sie auf und schaute sich um. 

Es waren immer noch Leute auf ihren Besen und in der Luft, noch kein Jubelchor war losgezogen um die Gewinner zu empfangen, es waren auch keine beleidigten Slytherins zu sehen. Um genau zu sein schien das Spiel für den Rest der Welt weiterzugehen. Ich habe doch den Snitch gefangen! Harry schaute sich um und sah, wie der kleine Ball, ebenfalls mitgenommen vom Fall, auf dem Boden lag, einen Flügel schlimm verknickt. 

Doch als Harry ihn ergreifen wollte erwachte wieder Leben in dem kleinen Ball - Er schwebte hoch und als Harry nochmals nachfasste sauste er weg, hoch nach oben.

"Und es ist Draco Malfoy, er saust wie ein Besessener durch die Luft, und was ist das? Der Snitch! Die zweite Chance für Malfoy, er taucht ab, gibt Gas, und er hat ihn! Slytherin gewinnt das Match mit 210 zu 200! Was für ein Spiel!" schrie Lee. Harry's Mund stand offen.

"Ver-Verloren? Wie können wir verloren haben? Ich habe den Snitch vorher gefangen!" sagte Harry laut, doch niemand war in seiner Nähe. Harry sah wie die Gryffindors landeten, weit weg von ihm. Was noch merkwürdiger war, dass wirklich alle jubelten - Nicht nur Slytherins, sondern Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors dazu. Als hätten beide Teams gewonnen. Harry rieb sich die Augen, seit diesem Morgen war nichts mehr normal. 

"Und Gryffindor gewinnt den Pokal durch die Gesamtwertung mit 890 Punkten!" rief Lee, und Harry sah sein Team auf Tribüne zugehen, er meinte sogar das freudige Grinsen in Fred's oder George's Gesicht zu sehen. 

Sofort danach sah er Hermione, die das Team begrüßte, bezaubernd wie immer. Viele der Gryffindors waren gekommen um ihr Team zu feiern, und auch Slytherin schien sich über ihren Sieg zu freuen, verlegten ihre Party um, wie es Harry schien, der sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte. 

Und dann verließ die Masse das Stadion, und Harry, komplett allein, auf einem Stück Gras sitzend, erhob sich erst sehr, sehr spät.

  
*~*~*

  
Harrys Vermutungen wurden bestätigt als er in seinen Raum kam - Hermione lag auf einem Sofa, ein Buch aufgeschlagen. Ihre andere Hand hielt etwas sehr fest und schien schon lange so zu verharren. 

Hermione schaute hastig auf, als das Portrait geöffnet wurde. Harry sah wie sie vor Erleichterung ausatmete und sich gleich danach auf ihn warf. Sie umarmten sich lange, bis sie schließlich etwas sagte.

"Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht." 

"Das war ein sehr verwirrtes Spiel gewesen, tut mir leid dass ich nicht aufgestanden bin." 

"Aufgestanden? Du warst einfach verschwunden!" sie klang irritiert.

"Was? Nachdem ich den Snitch hatte bin ich total auf den Boden aufgeschlagen und dort liegengeblieben!" er klang noch irritierter.

"Aber Malfoy hat den Snitch gefangen!" sagte sie feststellend.

"Erst nachdem ich den Snitch wieder losgelassen hatte!" sagte Harry nun fast wütend.

"Harry, ich sage es noch mal: Irgendwann während des Spieles bist du einfach verschwunden, und ich habe dich bis gerade eben nicht mehr gesehen!" sie rief dieses laut aus, als wollte sie Harry davon überzeugen. Der jedoch hatte eine andere Idee.

"Was ist, wenn ich da war, ihr mich nur nicht sehen konntet?" sagte er langsam.

"Du meinst, ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber?" Er nickte. 

"Aber ein sehr starker. Niemand hat das Loch im Boden bemerkt, das ich hinterlassen hatte, und auch niemand hat mich gehört oder meinen Besen sehen können." Harry hob die Überreste seines Firebolts hoch, die zu dem Zwischenfall in seinem dritten Jahr brutal verstümmelt waren. Als Hermione die Holzstückchen sah, riss sie die Augen weit auf.

"Und das hast du überlebt? Du musst dich ja in den Boden gerammt haben! Zeig mal her, bist du wirklich nicht verletzt?" Doch sie fand nichts an ihm, selbst die Kratzer und Schürfwunden waren weggegangen. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Harry, ich weiß dass du Freizauberer bist, aber du hattest letztes Jahr noch keine ultraschnelle Heilung, soweit ich mich erinnern kann." Wieder zuckte Harry mit den Schultern, was war denn daran, dass er keine Schramme mehr hatte? Wollte sie dass er sich alle Knochen breche und im Krankenhausflügel läge, damit sie an seinem Bett sitzen konnte? 

"Hermione, ich denke die Frage wer hinter dem Unsichtbarkeitszauber steckt ist wichtiger. Er hat den Slytherins zum Sieg verholfen, vielleicht war es Snape, oder irgendein Slytherin Seventh Year."

"Ich denke nicht dass ein Schüler so einen Zauber hätte sprechen können. Es waren so viele Zuschauer heute da, vielleicht wollte jemand nur einen Streich spielen?"

"Ein gefährlicher Streich. Stell dir vor ich wäre nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen mit dem Sturz, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich erst tot gefunden worden."

"Vielleicht wollte derjenige auch, dass dir etwas passiert?" 

"Irgendein Ex-Todesesser der mal wieder seinen Herrn rächen will?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Harry. Ich weiß es auch nicht."

"Ich schlage vor, dass wir die diese Art von Arbeit Ron überlassen, er kann so viel besser raten als wir." Harry grinste. Sie erwiderte das Grinsen.

"Also, Professor Potter, ich muss jetzt auch bald los, für meine NEWT's lernen. Und dass du dich ja anstrengst, ich will nicht meinen Traumberuf ausüben ohne meinen Mann an meiner Seite." Bei dem Wort ‚Mann' riss Harry weit die Augen auf und wäre beinahe über ein Möbelstück gestolpert. 

"Mann? Hermione, sag nicht dass du das ernst meinst. Wir sind erst 16, Hermione."

"Und? Du bist Lehrer und ich fast einer. Und ehrlich gesagt war es nur ein Scherz. Wer weiß was noch passiert? Aber eins versprich mir, Harry - sind wir in, sagen wir mal, 5 Jahren noch zusammen, musst du mich heiraten. Deal?" Sie grinste schelmisch.

"Äh, ich weiß nicht, so für die Zukunft zu planen..."

"Liebst du mich denn nicht?"

"Doch!"

"Wo ist denn dann das Problem?"

"Naja, ich will mich noch nicht so festlegen..."

"Wenn ich die Eine bin, die du liebst, dann hast du dich schon festgelegt..." sie schien es zu genießen.

"Aber-Aber-"

"Also? Sei kein Frosch!"

"Äh, also, mal sehen..."

"Gut! Das muss ich gleich Mum erzählen!"

"Waaas? Ich hab doch noch gar nicht Ja gesagt!" 

"Ganz ruhig, Süßer, will dich doch nur ärgern. Wusstest du, dass du sexy bist, wenn du dich aufregst?" Hermione war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand nun vor Harry.

"Das ist doch ein ganz abgedroschener Spruch." 

"Aber er stimmt." Sie kam ihm immer näher.

"Hermione, nicht dass ich deine Idee nicht gut finde, aber ich wette, das gleich wieder ein Haufen Personen etwas von mir wollen, und, und-"

"Und? Wer sollte etwas von dir wollen? Jeder weiß, dass du sehr gut auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst." Und in sekundenschnelle hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn.

"Aber was ist mit Fred und George? Sicherlich wollen sie doch wissen warum ich den Snitch nicht gefangen habe..."

"Sind schon weg. Haben etwas von wegen 'Streichserie wird ihn schon wieder zur Besinnung bringen' gefaselt." Sie schob ein Bein zwischen seine.

"Und Ron? Ist Ron nicht länger geblieben?" 

"Na-ain. Ich glaube da hat Fleur ihre Finger im Spiel." Ihr Gesicht kam seinem immer näher. Harry war sprachlos, er hatte eben ein mysteriöses Ereignis erlebt, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das etwas gutes oder schlechtes war, wohl aber eher schlecht. Wie konnte sie da nur an das eine denken?

"Harry, sieh es ein, es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir nicht, du weißt schon. Du kannst alle aus diesem Raum halten, und das nur mit einem Gedanken." Und mit diesen Worten schüttelte sie sich elegant aus ihren Roben, es sah fast aus, als hätte sie wieder den Zauber benutzt. Vielleicht hatte sie, sie war recht gut mit zauberstabloser Magie. Doch Harry konnte sich nicht weiter mit zauberstabloser Magie beschäftigen, er war zu beschäftigt seine Freundin zu küssen, zu liebkosen, und weiter auszuziehen.

  
*~*~*

  
Frühstück in der großen Halle. Harry rieb sich die Schläfen, er hatte nicht viel Schlaf bekommen. Nicht das er nicht geschlafen hätte ... 

"Hallo Harry! Wie sieht's aus, heute vielleicht ein Tee in meinem Büro? Ich hätte da noch was mit dir zu besprechen." Harry schaute hoch, sah niemanden. Dann schaute er sich genauer um und erkannte Flitwick, direkt neben ihm, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Harry nickte nur.

"Was ist denn los? Nicht gut geschlafen, hm? Harry, es ist nicht weiter schlimm dass ihr Team gestern verloren hat. Ich habe gehört das viele dennoch durch ihre hervorragende Vorstellung von ein paar Talentsuchern angesprochen wurden. Angelina wurde, glaube ich, von Mr Wood selbst ausgesucht."

"Wood? Oliver?" Harry hatte endlich etwas Interesse an dem Gespräch gefunden.

"Hm? Weiß ich nicht, war jedoch ein ziemlich junger Bursche. Ist wohl erst ein paar Jahre aus der Schule, wie's aussieht." Harry nickte. "So, nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Schulbeginn. Und, bist du schon eingelebt? Wenn du Fragen wegen irgendwas hast, zögere nicht sie zu stellen! Jeder war mal neu hier." Doch dann trat Snape auf den Plan. Er hatte vorher gegenüber von Harry gesessen, eine Zeitung vor der langen Hakennase.

"Richtig, Filius. Und unser Freund Harry hier wird sicherlich Tausende von Fragen haben, und Harry, da Filius auch nicht alles wissen kann, frag auch ruhig mich. Ich weiß ja selbst dass du gut in Potions bist, aber solltest du irgendwann einmal Hilfe benötigen-"

"Danke, Professor Snape, aber ich denke ich komme gut zurecht. Heute um 2, Filius?" Flitwick nickte aufgeregt und Snape verschwand wieder hinter seiner Zeitung, ohne ein Wort. 

Harry blickte selbstgefällig auf die Gestalt, die früher der größte Terror in Hogwarts war, nach Harrys Meinung. Doch jetzt war er eher ein peinlicher Abklatsch. 

Doch während Harrys Blick auf Severus Snape lag, bemerkte er etwas anderes. Geschwind riss er seinem Kollegen die Zeitung aus der Hand, knallte sie auf den Tisch, und beugte sich vor um den Artikel, den er eben erspäht hatte, besser lesen zu können.

_Schwarzes Mal über Yorkshire_

_Das Schwarze Mal wurde gestern gegen 22 Uhr 34 über einem Haus in Yorkshire gesichtet, über Todesesseraktivitäten ist sich das Ministerium noch nicht sicher. Cornelius Fudge, Zaubererminister, gab öffentlich bekannt, dass niemand, weder Zauberer noch Muggel getötet wurden. Jedoch werden 3 muggelgeborene Zauberer vermisst, zu denen sich Fudge nicht näher äußern wollte. Wir rufen dazu auf, dass Zeugen, die das Ereignis genauer beobachten konnten, sich umgehend bei den Behörden melden._

  
Direkt darunter waren die Namen und Bilder der drei vermissten Zauberer. Harry erkannte niemanden, doch er wusste: Malfoy würde nicht zögern, seine Geiseln zu töten. Was er wohl wollte? 

"Ach, das. Ich wette das Ministerium findet die drei Vagabunden schneller wieder als das wir sie vermissen können." Sagte Snape während er sich vorsichtig Marmelade auf sein Brötchen schmierte.

"Was ist mit dem dunklen Mal? Sicherlich hat nicht irgendjemand es da hingesetzt."

"Wenn du meinst, dass Todesesser da waren - Ich denke nicht. Der Zauber ist nicht sonderlich schwer auszuführen, und es gab genug Nebenbuhler des dunklen Lords, die nur ein Stück Reichtum und Macht abhaben wollten, aber nie selbst in Erscheinung traten. Ich wette es waren ein paar betrunkene Jugendliche, die nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne waren."

Harry konnte den Worten nicht glauben - es gab eine Verbindung zwischen dem dunklen Mal und dem Verschwinden dieser Personen. Sah Snape sie absichtlich nicht? Doch eines wusste Harry: Lucius war zu weit gegangen, und er würde bezahlen.

* * *

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel, und seit geduldig. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und schreibe für mein Hobby. Nervt mich per Mail oder ICQ wenn ihr müsst, aber aufhören werde ich gewiss nicht.


	8. The Training To Teach

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Hardest Year of his Life (8/?)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:**   
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung: **Harrys sechstes Jahr, und wieder einmal gibt es Probleme zu meistern.

**Disclaimer: **Charaktere gehören Joanne K. R.. Mir gehören nur meine Eigenen, wovon es nicht so viele gibt. Alle Ideen sind auch meine, können aber beliebig kopiert werden, denn man kann sowieso nicht unterscheiden, wer was zuerst benutzt hat. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

_Kapitel 8_

Harry saß in Flitwicks Büro, ein Tässchen Tee vor ihm. Harry hatte noch nicht wirklich genippt, denn Flitwick erzählte gerade einer seiner Jugendgeschichten mit großem körperlichen Einsatz und Harry konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten.

"Und dann sagte dieser Hufflepuff, dieser große stämmige Junge, der aussah als wenn er Erstklässler zum Frühstück vernaschen würde, dieser Hufflepuff sagte" Flitwick imitierte eine tiefe und sonore Stimme "Sagen sie Binns, haben sie auch etwas anderes als Goblinrebellionen auf ihrem Lehrplan?" und dann konnte sich Filius gar nicht mehr halten und kugelte durch sein eigenes Büro, seine Arme um seinen Bauch weil er so stark lachte. Harry war zweierlei amüsiert - einerseits war es durchaus komisch, dass ein Schüler jemals so eine Frage an Binns gestellt hatte, andererseits war der kleine Zauberer Flitwick am Boden seines Büros schon witzig genug.

Als sich Filius dann wieder aufgerichtet hatte, erhob Harry das Wort.

"Sie werden kaum glauben was Hermione einmal gewagt hat, als wir in unserem zweiten Jahr waren..." Und ein paar Minuten kullerte Flitwick wieder am Boden. Harry lachte nun mit, denn er konnte das Erlebnis nun besser verstehen und hatte natürlich das Bild im Kopf.

"Oh, wenn das so weitergeht, dann kann ich bald nicht mehr Binns entgegentreten... ich muss mir ja schon ein Lachen verkneifen, wenn ich Schüler höre, die sich über ihn aufregen."

"Als Schüler macht Binns weniger Spaß, aber ich verstehe nun diesen Standpunkt. Lehrer sein hat seine Vorteile. Zum Beispiel - Kein Binns mehr im Unterricht." Flitwick lachte wieder. Harry trank nun endlich mal von seinem nun eisigkalten Tee.

"Sag' mal, Filius, sind wir nur hier um uns gegenseitig Geschichten zu erzählen? Wenn das nämlich so ist, habe ich noch ein paar gute über Trelawney übrig." Sagte Harry als er sich ein Tablett Kekse herbeizauberte. Er bot Flitwick welche an.

"Hmm, Spekulatius. Was? Äh, ja, es gibt einen Grund. Obwohl ich mich nicht ganz traue, es zu äußern

"Rah's d'mit." Sagte Harry während er sich zwei Kekse gleichzeitig in dem Mund schob.

"Ich weiß nicht, es ist mir ein wenig peinlich..."

"Na los. Es bleibt unter uns." Sagte Harry und knusperte danach gleich wieder an einem der köstlichen Kekse. Winterkekse im Sommer waren schon sonderbar genug.

"Also... es ist eigentlich gar nicht wichtig, vielleicht sollten wir ..." Flitwick sah wirklich nervös aus.

"Filius! Entweder du spuckst es jetzt aus, oder ich werde dich dauerhaft um einen Meter schrumpfen!" Ein entsetzter Schrei von Flitwick sagte Harry dass seine Drohung Effekt hatte.

"Ich-Ich komme zeitlich nicht mit meinen Stunden hin." Sagte Filius leise, als wenn er gestehen würde, dass er den Nachtisch ohne Erlaubnis gegessen hatte.

"Hm? Was meinst du? Hat Dumbledore dich doppelt eingeteilt?" Bei diesem Thema musste Harry sofort an den Timeturner denken, den Hermione eine Zeit lang benutzt hatte. Sie war fast verrückt geworden.

"Nein, nein! Es ist nur so, dass ich meinen Platz im internationalen Charms-Studienkreis nicht halten kann, wenn ich all die Arbeit erledige, die mir Dumbledore aufgedrückt hat. Wir bekommen immer mehr Schüler, und ich bin der einzige in Tausend Kilometern Umkreis, der das machen könnte, was Dumbledore braucht." Flitwick war vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

"Und wo kann ich dann helfen?"

"Du könntest für mich zu den Treffen des Studienkreises gehen, du musst nur meine Unterlagen dort abgeben und gut aufpassen, was dort gesagt wird." Filius rieb sich immer noch seine Stirn.

Harry überlegte kurz und sprach dann. "Und wie oft sind diese Treffen?" Flitwick schaute blitzschnell hoch, sein Blick wieder mit Hoffnung gefüllt.

"Jeden Monat einmal. Der Studienkreis trifft sich für einen kompletten Nachmittag in einer der Hauptstädte der Länder des magischen Bundes."

"Magischer Bund?"

"Ja, der magische Bund! Nächstes mal ist wohl Belgien dran. Also Brüssel."

"Aha. Und wann ist das nächste Mal?"

Flitwick wühlte sich durch eine Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch und zog dann ein Stück Pergament von ganz unten hervor.

"Am 31. August!"

"Das ist ja der letzte Ferientag!"

"Tja, dem Studienkreis ist so was egal, Harry. Ich hoffe das ist kein Problem? Man wird ja nicht bis in die späte Nacht diskutieren, es dauert meist nicht länger als ein paar Stunden."

"Also gut, Filius."

Filius Unterlagen für seinen Studienkreis waren alles andere als kompakt. Ein wirrer Haufen von Mappen, losen Pergamentstücken und nicht korrigierten Aufsätzen, die er wohl in seiner Unordentlichkeit mit seinen Unterlagen vermischt hatte. Filius hatte ihm geraten, die Unterlagen mal durchzugehen, "um auch zu verstehen was da geredet wird". Doch wer würde durch diesen schluderigen Haufen durchsteigen? Harry fluchte leise und warf das Altpapier auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Den Rest des Tages arbeitete Harry durch um die Lehrpläne für seinen aufkommenden Unterricht vorzubereiten. Er hatte noch nie unterrichtet, doch war Dumbledore sicher gewesen, das Harry der Richtige für den Job ist. Eigentlich war Harry Unterrichts-Experte, denn als Schüler hatte er schon mehrere Lehrer erlebt, manche davon weniger gut. Und so war Harrys erster Gedanke, die Fehler, die seine schlechten Vorgänger falsch gemacht hatten, nicht zu begehen, und griff die positiven Sachen heraus, die ihm bei seinen Lehrern einfielen. Nebenher schnappte er sich das anstehende Kursbuch und blätterte durch, was behandelt werden musste.

_Blutzauber, Zauber die den Geist beeinflussen, Zauber die einen Fokus benötige (Verteidigung)_

_Schmerzzauber, Zauber die den Geist verwirren, Gruppenzauber (Angriff)_

_Den Zauberstab als Fokus_

_Den Langstab als Fokus_

Harry nickte still vor sich hin, obwohl er einiges selber nicht verstand. Blutzauber waren klar, Zauber der Geistesbeeinflussung waren Harry auch noch relativ geläufig, jedoch war es kein leichtes Thema. Schmerzzauber und Zauber der Geistesverwirrung waren ebenso klar. Aber was zur Hölle waren Gruppenzauber und was war hatte es mit den Fokussen auf sich? Und was ist ein Langstab??? Harry musste sich das Kursbuch wohl nochmals genauer anschauen.

Harry schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war kurz vor 6, und nurnoch 2 Wochen bis Schulbeginn. Er setzte seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen, noch so viel zu tun...

Und so verbrachte Harry den Abend damit, sich gründlich über Blutzauber zu informieren. Etliche verstaubte und uralte Bücher zur Referenz waren neben ihm aufgeschlagen. Er hatte gerade das Kursbuch selbst in der Hand, und las dort die etwas magere Definition von Blutmagie durch.

_Magie, die mit oder durch Blut gewirkt wird. Meistens den dunklen Künsten zuzuordnen._

Das war Harry zu pauschal. Welcher Teil war nicht den dunklen Künsten zuzuwenden, und wo waren die Anwendungsgebiete? Er nahm sich das nächste Buch vor, ein dicker Wälzer über Alchemie, und schlug die Seite über Blutalchemie auf.

_Blutalchemie ist eine Kunst, die den dunklen Künsten zuzuordnen ist. Tränke der Blutalchemie haben als wichtigste Zutat Blut, wobei Blut in 3 verschiedenen Möglichkeiten benutzt werden kann. Als Erstes kann man Blut eines magischen Geschöpfes verwenden, um die Haltbarkeit oder Stärke des Trankes zu erhöhen. Zweitens kann man das Blut des Opfers benutzen, wodurch dieses besonders stark auf den Trank reagiert. Drittens kann der Hersteller des Trankes sein eigenes Blut hinzufügen, was vom Trank abhängig andere Wirkungen hat... _

Harry rieb sich wieder die Augen. Nach wenigen Absätzen wurde es wieder langweilig. Tränke erinnerten ihn nur zu gut an Snape. Er war den großen Schinken weg und schnappte sich das nächste Buch. Dort fand er ein bisschen mehr zu Blutmagie, und schrieb sich Stichwörter dazu raus. So ging das weiter, bis er fast 2 Seiten voll Informationen gesammelt hatte, was einige Stunden gebraucht hatte. Harry las die restlichen Bücher vom Boden auf, ließ die er bereits durchgegangen war zurück in die Regale fliegen, und die die er noch durchgehen müsste klemmte er sich unter den Arm. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, und er hatte nach einer schnellen Apparition die Bücher auf seinen Schreibtisch geworfen. Noch ein paar Sekunden später war er in seinem Bett, und nur wenige Minuten später schlief er zufrieden ein.

Doch sobald er eingeschlafen war, so wachte er auch wieder auf. In der kurzen Zeit die in seinem Bett lag hatte er sich zu Tode geschwitzt. Er fühlte dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er schaute sich unruhig um, alles war still wie immer. Doch dann stand vor ihm jemand, eine Person, doch er konnte sie nicht erkennen, da in diesem Moment eine Handfläche sich gegen Harrys Stirn drückte, gegen seine Narbe. Harry spürte den Schmerz und konnte ihn nicht blocken, mit keiner Konzentration der Welt. Er schrie und viel nach hinten. Er schrie lauter, und hörte auch nicht auf als er aufwachte. Nach mehreren Minuten stoppte er plötzlich, denn die Realisation wusch über ihn - es war niemand da, um ihn zu trösten, keine Hermione, kein Niemand. Harry stürmte aus seinem Bett und aus dem Raum.

Es war ein Tag später, und Harry hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen, auch wenn das Verlangen sich einfach nach Hermione zu apparieren unglaublich groß war. Sie muss auch mal etwas anderes tun als sich nur um dich zu kümmern, dachte Harry. Und so hatte Harry den Morgen damit verbracht, seine ursprüngliche Angst und Verwirrtheit auf dem Quidditchfeld loszuwerden. Nach seinem Unfall wurde das Feld von Hagrid wieder auf Vordermann gebracht, aber die Stelle in die sich Harry in den Boden gerammt hatte blieb für ihn immer in Erinnerung, auch wenn er wusste, dass fremde Kräfte ihn beeinflusst hatten - aber es war schon erschreckend, dass jemand stark genug war, Harry auf so eine Art und Weise zu beeinflussen. Doch er machte sich im Moment wenig Gedanken darüber, dass jemand ihn zum abstürzen bringen könnte, denn er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, wie ein Pfeil in immer engeren Kurven um die Torpfosten der Ringe zu fliegen.

Erschöpft aber doch irgendwie erfrischt, wenn auch nur geistig, betrat Harry nach knapp 2 Stunden wieder das Schloss. Anstatt sich wie sonst einfach an sein Ziel zu apparieren, ging Harry heute ausnahmsweise mal den langen Weg, ohne erdenklichen Grund.

Zu seiner Verwunderung ring eine helle Stimme in dem hohlen Gang, die zu jung klang, um einem Lehrer zu gehören - Harry, schaute auf und traute seinen Augen nicht - Ron!

"Ey! Bleib doch mal stehen!" Ron lief hinter Harry her, der in Gedanken schneller gegangen war, als er vorhatte, und so musste Ron sich beeilen um überhaupt Schritt halten zu können. Leicht aus der Puste kam Ron neben ihm zu stehen, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Hey Harry! Oh mann, ist das schön dich wieder zu sehen!" Er legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry war so erfreut, seinen besten Freund zu treffen, dass er ihn spontan umarmte. Es war eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass er ihn gesehen hatte. Wann eigentlich genau? Ah, jetzt fiel es ihm ein - das verdammte Match, das mehr Probleme brachte als dass es Spaß gemacht hatte. Doch Harry schob die schmerzhafte Erinnerung zurück und sprach über dies und das mit Ron.

"Wo ist denn Yola?" Für einen Augenblick zog soetwas wie Schmerz und Trauer durch Rons Gesicht, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff.

"Sie ist verschwunden, wie zu erwarten."

"Verschwunden? Wie zu erwarten? Häh?" Harry wunderte sich dass Ron noch keine Suchmannschaft zusammengetrommelt hatte. Immerhin war Yola sein liebstes Haustier gewesen, und sie einfach verlieren, ... irgendwas schien nicht in Ordnung.

Ron verstand Harrys Verwirrung anscheinend nicht. "Harry, Yola war beschworen. Auch beschworene Sachen verschwinden wieder. Oder denkst du, jedesmal wenn Dumbledore sich einen Stuhl herbeibeschwört, dass er dableibt und irgendwann haben wir zuviele davon?" Ron schaute Harry an als hätte er mal wieder die grundlegensten Prinzipien der Zaubererwelt nicht begriffen, und Harry schaute ihn baff an. Yola war verschwunden, nach so einer langen Zeit hatte Ron einen guten Freund verloren - Harry hatte es in seinem Gesicht gesehen - das heißt, Hermione hat auch ...

"T-Tut mir leid, Ron. Ich wusste nicht, dass, dass..."

"Schon okay, immerhin wusste ich, dass sie irgendwann nicht mehr da sein wird - aber hey, du kannst sie doch jederzeit wieder beschwören!" Er fing an zu grinsen.

"Nein, es ist nicht das gleiche - ich hab es nicht mit irgend einem Zauber gemacht, ich habe mich einfach konzentriert, und egal wie sehr ich mich anstrengen würde, es wäre nicht die gleiche Yola - es ist wie mit dem Zauberstab, ich könnte nicht noch einmal den gleichen machen." Bei diesen Worten verloren Rons Augen ihr helles Strahlen, dass sie davor noch hatten. Harry hasste sich selbst, dass er jemals so ein Geschenk gemacht hatte.

"Ähm, du hast mir nie erzählt, was du die Woche in Frankreich so gemacht hast. Und, hast du den Eiffelturm gesehen ...?" und so legte Harry einen Arm um seinen Bruder und versuchte ihn abzulenken, denn er hatte ihm Kummer bereitet, weil er wie immer nicht genug wusste. Das wird nicht mehr sein, versprach sich Harry. _Ich werde soviel lernen, wie nur möglich. _

"Und Fleur, sie hatte ... wirklich nichts an?" Harry war entsetzt.

"Ja! Es war unglaublich, ein Strand an dem man nur nackt sein durfte! Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich mich ziemlich, ... naja geschämt ist nicht das richtige Wort, ... sagen wir ich war mit der Situation nicht vertraut. Auf jeden Fall kamen wir dort an, und Fleur machte einfach nur eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und schon stand sie da, ohne alles. Du kannst mir glauben, das erste was ich machen wollte war mir ein Handtuch schnappen und sie darin einwickeln, aber nachdem ich mich ein wenig umgeschaut hatte war mir klar, dass das einer von diesen speziellen Stränden war." Harry musste laut loslachen und auch Ron grinste, wenn auch sein Gesicht ziemlich errötet war.

Doch in diesem Moment klopfte es von außen an Harrys Portrait. Nachdem dieses geöffnet wurde trat Arthur Weasley ein, der seinen fast-Sohn und Sohn anlächelte.

"Harry! Schön dich zu sehen, beim Match hatten wir ja garkeine Möglichkeit miteinander zu reden. Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, um ein Wort mit Professor McGonagall zu wechseln, und wie ich sehe hat Ron dich schon gefunden." Harry stand auf um Mr. Weasley die Hand zu geben, der blieb jedoch kurz nach dem Portraitloch stehen und winkte ab.

"Ich wollte nur kurz Hallo sagen und sehen, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Denk dran, Molly und ich sind immer um dich besorgt, wenn du also etwas brauchst, schick uns einfach eine Eule. So ganz allein hier leben, das kann ja kaum besser sein als bei deinen Verwandten zu leben."

"Mir geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage. Und ich würde jeden Ort der Welt den Dursleys vorziehen." Eine Spur Verbitterung rang mit, aber Mr. Weasley hatte das wohl nicht gehört.

"Nun, wie dem auch sei, wir sind für dich da. Ron, wir wollen dann auch bald los, ich bin schon draußen, Okay?" Ron nickte, mit der Kürze des Besuches wohl keineswegs einverstanden. Nachdem Arthur verschwunden war, stand Ron auch schon auf. Sein Blick war irgendwie ... bittend?

"Harry, ich weiß dass du demnächst einer meiner Lehrer sein wirst, und so cool du als Kumpel bist, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich als Lehrer mag. Also, nimms mir bitte nicht übel wenn ich dich nach ner versauten Prüfung mal hinter deinem Rücken mal nicht als Retter der Welt bezeichne. Ich meine, du bist bestimmt ein toller Lehrer, aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, schlechte Noten zu schreiben. Also bitte nicht böse sein, wenn ich mit Hermione und Harry über dich ablästere, Harry." direkt nachdem Ron den Satz vollendet hatte, wurde ihm klar was er da gerade von sich gelassen hatte, und wurde mehr als rot. Harry konnte sich vor Lachen nicht halten und warf sich lachend auf sein Bett, seine Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen um die Seitenstiche zurückzuhalten.

"Keine Angst, Ron", Pause zum Lachen, "ich werd's nicht so ernst nehmen, wenn" mehr Pausen zum Lachen "ich mit dir zusammen über mich" die längste Pause "ablästere."

Ron fing auch an zu grinsen, aber schaute dabei verlegen zur Seite, als wenn er es wirklich vermeiden müsste in Harrys Gegenwart laut zu fluchen.

Eine letzte Runde von Verabschiedungen, und Ron war wieder weg. Harry verbrachte den restlichen Tag damit, seine Notizen über Blutmagie zu erweitern. Er suchte nach ungefährlichen Beispielen, doch fand keine (das harmloseste war ein Spruch, der ähnlich wie der Vielsafttrank wirkte, doch stand wegen den Verwendungsmöglichkeiten auf der Bannliste der Zauber). Er gab nach knapp 2 Stunden auf, um sich sein verpasstes Mittagessen aus der Küche zu holen. Mit einer schnellen Drehung, die er aus einem Muggelfilm kopiert hatte, war er in der Küche erschienen.

"Soso, apparieren selbst ist in diesem Gemäuer schon unmöglich, aber das Unmögliche auch noch mit einer kunstvollen Drehung necken, das zeigt Mut. Pass auf bei der Drehung, wichtig beim apparieren ist es genau zu wissen, wo man ist, und wenn du dich bei der Drehung verhedderst, dann kannst du dich splinchen." Nach einer hektischen Umdrehung sah Harry, dass Dumbledore an einem kleinen Tisch saß, eine Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand. Die restliche Küche war komplett leer. Nur hier und dort köchelte etwas, magisch angetrieben dies zu tun.

"Albus, ähm, wo sind die Hauselfen? Wie... ?" In Harrys kompletter Zeit in Hogwarts war die Küche immer voll gewesen mit Hauselfen. Doch hier saß nur Dumbledore.

"Hm? Wolltest du mit Dobby oder Winky reden? Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich habe ein paar wichtige Angelegenheiten, für die die Hauselfen perfekt geeignet sind, und daher habe ich ihnen versprochen auf die Küche aufzupassen während sie meine Aufgabe erledigen." Dumbledore lächelte als Harry sich wiederrum umschaute. Ab und zu schnellte Dumbledores Hand hoch und schnippste, woraufhin ein wankender Pott wieder gerade stand, oder ein Löffel der vergessen hatte umzudrehen, dies extra schnell tat, als wollte er sein Versäumnis wieder gutmachen.

Harry wollte sich grad eine passende Ausrede ausdenken, die Dumbledore plausibel erschien, doch bevor Harry dazu kam, entschied sich sein Magen dazu, genau in diesem Moment zu grollen und zu rumpeln.

"Du meine Güte. Hungrig?" Dumbledore schaute Harry fragend an, und Harry hatte bei dem mehr als lauten Geräusch automatisch die Hände um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Er nickte nur.

"Irgendwelche Präferenzen?" Dumbledore lächelte immer noch, seine Hand wieder oben. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, und Dumbledore schien einen kurzen Augenblick zu überlegen.

"Ah, ich denke das wird gehen." Er schnippste zweimal und mehrere Töpfe und Pfannen flogen los, landeten hart auf den Herdplatten, aus den Schränken und Töpfen kamen verschiedene Nahrungsmittel angeflogen, die sich sofort auf die Pfannen und Töpfe verteilten. Alles ging rasend schnell, nur das braten und Kochen dauerte ein wenig. Doch in wenigen Minuten kam ein kleines Tablett mit 2 Tellern angeflogen, dass wie von unsichtbaren Händen auf dem Tisch abgesetzt wurde.

Harry lugte auf das magische Essen, dass Dumbledore nur mit einem Schnipsen zubereitet hatte. Wow, das war bestimmt schneller gewesen als jeder Hauself es geschafft hätte. Er schaute auf die Teller: Einmal Eier mit Speck, das andere eine Suppe. Harry hob die Augenbrauen, sollten das zwei Gänge sein? So hungrig war Harry nun auch wieder nicht.

Dumbledore misinterpretierte Harrys verwunderten Blick, und nickte. "Ah, richtig, die Getränke!", und mit einem weiteren Schnipsen erschienen zwei Becher mit Kürbissaft. Doch Harry hatte seine Augenbraue immer noch gehoben.

"Was? Die Suppe? Ich kann nicht mit jemanden reden, der gerade isst. Daher die Suppe, damit wir wieder auf der gleichen Ebene sprechen, sozusagen." Er gab eines seiner riesigen Lächeln und hob den Löffel auf, um die Suppe langsam in sich hineinzulöffeln.

"So, Harry, dann erzähl mir doch mal, wie deine Vorbereitungen vorangehen, und lass ja kein Detail aus, Ich habe Zeit und Ich hab keinerlei Lust, mir wieder von Severus anhören zu müssen, dass du eine Fehlbesetzung wärst." Harry schaute Dumbledore wieder verwundert an, seine Gabel schon im Speck.

Doch Dumbledore lachte nur. "Hast du dir ein neuen Blick zugelegt? Wirklich, den solltest du wieder ablegen, dem großen Harry Potter steht er nicht!" Und er kicherte in seinen Bart, seinen Löffel in der Suppe. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und fing an, von den Büchern und der Blutmagie zu erzählen.

Eigentlich hatte Harry vorgehabt, Dumbledore ihm von seinen Fortschritten zu berichten, doch als Harry über die letzten Vorbereitungen erzählte, wurde ihm klar, dass der theoretische Teil seines Unterrichts zwar gut ausgearbeitet war, der praktische aber eher nicht. Und so klang Harrys Bericht mehr nach einer langweiligen Vorlesung. Harry schaute am Ende zu Boden, weil er sich nun irgendwie schlecht vorbereitet vorkam, und er stand hier vor seinem Boss.

"Mir scheint es, Harry, als wäre dein Unterricht etwas sehr, hmmm, theorielastig?" schlug Dumbledore mit einer Hand am Kinn vor. Harry nickte nur, sein Blick in die Ferne - wie sollte er Blutmagie beibringen, wenn er selbst keine wirken konnte?

"Ich denke ich weiß wie wir das Problem lösen - um das Problem zu lösen, Harry, denke ich ist es das beste, wenn du ein wenig Urlaub nimmst." Während Dumbledore dies sagte, schaute er Harry bedeutend an, doch Harry verstand nicht.

"Urlaub? Ich kann jetzt unmöglich Urlaub machen, ich muss mich dransetzen, in zwei Wochen beginnt die Schule!" Dumbledore nickte, doch seine Worte waren andere.

"Genau, und deswegen musst du Urlaub machen. Harry, ich rate dir, Urlaub zu machen. Ich weiß auch genau, was dir helfen könnte. Ich habe einen Freund in Bulgarien, um die Jahreszeit ein bezaubernder Ort. Wie gesagt, dieser Freund besitzt eine Wohnung, die im Moment leer steht, und ich wette er würde es nicht schlimm finden, wenn du dich dort etwas ausruhst." Dumbledore war nun aufgestanden, und drehte sich zu den Kochstellen, um sich nochmals zu vergewissern, dass alles glatt lief.

"Aber, ..." Harry wollte sofort wieder widersprechen, doch Dumbledore stoppte ihn.

"Aber? Ich denke, dass alles in Ordnung wird. Vertraue mir da, Harry. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Wenn du willst, kannst du Hermione fragen, ob sie dich begleitet. Nun?" Der Gedanke an Hermione ließ Harrys Augen leuchten, und der Gedanke Urlaub zu machen gefiel ihm immer mehr. Harry schaute Dumbledore seitlich an, ein fragender Blick auf seinen Zügen. Doch Dumbledore lächelte nur. Harry nickte langsam, und Dumbledores Lächeln wurde breiter. Dieser alte Schlingel, dachte Harry.

Und so war es auch noch den Abend, nachdem Harry sich einigermaßen präsentabel für seine Freundin gemacht hatte, dass er in die Wohnung ihrer Eltern apparierte. Naja, um genau zu sein vor ihre Haustür. Er klingelte einmal, und hoffte und betete dass sie noch wach war. Hmm, es war erst kurz nach sieben, und es war noch hell draußen. Gut, dann hoffe ich halt, dass ihre Eltern ihr es erlauben. Und so stand Harry, Arme auf dem Rücken gekreuzt in seinen saubersten Muggelsachen, und wartete dass die Tür sich öffnete.

Und geöffnet wurde sie. Vor ihm stand ein Mann in seinen Vierzigern, denn er sofort als Mr Granger wiedererkannte. Nachdem Harry erkannt wurde, erhellte sich die Miene auf seinem Gesicht. Hermiones Vater nahm sofort Harrys Hand in seine, und grinste ihn an.

"Harry! Was eine Überraschung zu so später Stunde! Schön dass du uns mal besuchst!" Und so wurde Harry nach drinnen gezogen, eine längere Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und der Familie Granger emminent.

Nach mehreren quälenden Viertelstunden konnte Hermione endlich ihre Eltern überzeugen, dass sie ein paar wichtige Sachen mit Harry zu besprechen hatte. Dieser folgte ihr nach oben in ihr Zimmer, denn auch so nett Hermiones Eltern waren, die zwei Tage getrennt sein von Hermione waren länger gewesen, als Harry es zugelassen hätte. Und so hatte er sie sofort an sich gezogen, die Tür war kaum geschlossen gewesen. Sie war um ihn geschlungen, ihre Münder miteinander verbunden, so wie es sein sollte, so wie es sich genau richtig anfühlte.

Hermione flüsterte zwischen ihren Küssen immer wieder seinen Namen, und Harry merkte, dass sie leicht zitterte. Es war nicht kalt, um genau zu sein wurde ihm immer wärmer, und er wusste das lag nicht an der Sommerschwüle. Er löste sich von ihr.

"Alles okay, meine Liebe?" Sie nickte nur, doch Harry glaubte ihr nicht.

"Ich habe dich nur seit zwei Tagen gesehen, das ist alles. Du glaubst garnicht, wie leer ein Haus ist, indem du nicht bist." Sie küsste ihn wieder. Er musste lächeln.

"Leer? Ich hätte erwartet, dass du die ganze Zeit lernst, na du weißt schon mit all den Fächern und Prüfungen und den NEWTs..." er brach ab, weil sie ihre Hände weiter nach unten schweifen ließ, und er auf einmal mehr Atem einzog. Doch Hermione sprach ganz ruhig weiter, als würde sie seine Abhängigkeit genießen. Auf einer Art tat er das auch.

"Lernen? Och komm schon, du glaubst doch nicht, dass mich das groß beansprucht? Zwischendurch wandern Gedanken, und rat mal wohin..." Sie grinste wieder verschmitzt, und Harry hatte eine ziemlich gute Idee, was sie meinte. Er grinste, doch auf einmal fiel ihm wieder in, warum er hier war.

"Hermione, ich muss mal ..." eine kurze Sprechpause, Hermiones Bemühungen Harry komplett mit Küssen zu bedecken schien Erfolg zu zeigen, " mal mit dir reden, wegen..." Oh mein Gott, sie war eine gute Küsserin, "wegen dem Projekt, dass Dumbledore für mich ..." Und hier schweifte Harry ganz ab, aber Hermione hatte nach dem Wort Projekt ihre Aktivitäten eingestellt. "Projekt?" versuchte sie ihn wieder zum Sprechen zu ewegen, doch Harry schien nun vollends dem Sprechen unmächtig zu sein - sein Gesicht war gerötet, und sein Blick war voller Liebe. Hermione seufzte, dachte sich dass sie das wohl nun erst im Morgen erfahren würde, und warf sich mit Harry auf ihr Bett, das bald zum erneuten Schauplatz zwischen zweier Liebenden wurde.

So, Ich weiß dass es ein Jahrhundert gebraucht hat, dieses Chapter fertig zu kriegen, aber hier ist es. Es ist auch ein wenig kurz für meinen Geschmack, aber es geht. Die nächsten werden wieder aktiongeladener, denn Harry und Hermione gehen auf Uuuuurlaub! ;)


	9. Bulgarian Beatdown

**Titel:** Harry Potter and the Hardest Year of his Life (9?)  
**Autor:** MasterKazoom  
**E-Mail:** Romanze/Abenteuer  
**Zusammenfassung: **Harrys sechstes Jahr, und wieder einmal gibt es Probleme zu meistern.  
Dieses Kapitel: Der Urlaub, eine neue Gestalt, und neue Gefahren!  
**Disclaimer: **Charaktere gehören Joanne K. R.. Mir gehören nur meine Eigenen, wovon es nicht so viele gibt. Alle Ideen sind auch meine, können aber beliebig kopiert werden, denn man kann sowieso nicht unterscheiden, wer was zuerst benutzt hat. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
**Notizen (Wichtig!):** Ich benutze viele Originalausdrücke aus den Englischen Harry Potter Büchern. Zum Beispiel: Hermione, Diagon Alley, Privet Drive. Dies tue ich weil ich vertraut mit der Englischen Version bin, und es nicht mit der Deutschen bin. Man möge es mir verzeihen.

_Kapitel 9_

Der Morgen war wie immer, aufwachen neben Hermione war das zweitbeste auf der Welt, Platz 1 belegte die Nacht mit Hermione verbringen. Und während noch dalag und nachdachte, schmiegte sich Hermione in ihrem Schlummer immer näher an Harry. Es ist wahr, neben ihr liegen ist nur die Nummer 2, aber es zu tun störte ihn auch nicht. Absolut nicht.

Doch irgendwann wachte auch Hermione auf, und die Geschichte, die Harry eigentlich für gestern eingeplant hatte, wurde am Frühstückstisch verkündet. Die Grangers waren zwar besorgt und sich unschlüssig ob Hermione schon so weit von zu Hause weg sein sollte, und das mit jemanden, der unter normalen Umständen nicht einmal Volljährig wäre. Doch der bittende Blick Hermiones ließ sie schnell nachgeben, und Harry bekam eine erneute Standpauke, dass er doch auf die einzige Tochter des Granger-Haushaltes aufpassen solle.

„Mit meinem Leben, und alles was ich geben kann." Sagte Harry, etwas ernster als vorgesehen. Die Grangers schauten ihn nur komisch an, als würde Harry jede Sekunde dunkle Zauberer erwarten. Irgendwie tat er das auch, es war seit dem Zwischenfall in Diagon Alley sehr still geworden. Nur kleinere Sachen, die nicht unbedingt sofort von Lucius Bande stammen müssen. Nichts Besorgnis erregendes. Und so war Harry eigentlich frohen Mutes, was könnte schlimmes passieren, was er nicht abwenden kann?

Es war später Nachmittag, als Harry und Hermione es endlich geschafft hatten sich aufzuraffen um ihre Reise wenigstens ein wenig organisiert ablaufen zu lassen. Hermione konnte sich im Chaos nicht entscheiden, was sie nun mitnehmen sollte, ihr Hogwarts-Koffer war auch schon gepackt. Harry wurde ungeduldig und packte einfach den ganzen Inhalt ihres Zimmers komprimiert in einen kleinen Rucksack, den sie leicht auf den Rücken tragen konnte. Harry hatte bis auf seinen Geldbeutel nichts bei sich, aber er war sicher dass es ihm an nichts fehlen würde. Immerhin war sie bei ihm, was brauchte er mehr?

Dumbledore hatte Harry die Adresse zu der Wohnung gegeben, und auch einen Ersatzschlüssel, denn es war eine Muggelwohnung. In Bulgarien, so hatte Dumbledore erzählt, wäre die Magiegesellschaft sehr mit der Muggelgesellschaft verbunden – die Muggel wissen zwar nichts, aber viele Zauberer ziehen es vor, sich in der Muggelwelt aufzuhalten.

Doch die Reise selbst war nicht von Dumbledore geplant gewesen. Hermione hatte sich sofort Gedanken gemacht.

„Wir können ja per Portschlüssel reisen, oder über einen Internationalen Floohub, hmm Fliegen würde etwas lange dauern, vielleicht apparieren? Auch etwas weit... Wir könnten auch mit Muggel-Fortbewegungsmittel reisen! Stell dir vor, mit dem Flugzeug über den Horizont..." Sie schaute träumerisch an die Decke. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich denke wir wollen eher schnell dort ankommen, ich kann mir garnicht vorstellen, länger als nur eine Sekunde ohne dich und ein Bett im Raum zu sein." Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht, die trotz der Eltern im Haus sehr effektiv genutzt worden war. Harry musste grinsen.

Auch Hermione grinste, ähnliche Gedanken sausten ihr durch den Kopf. „Tja, aber dauern wird es auf jeden Fall, wir müssen erstmal einen Portschlüssel haben, oder zum Floohub kommen, oder herausfinden, wie wir dort rüberapparieren..." Doch Harry grinste sie nur an.

„Du hast vergessen, dass du Supermann zum Freund hast." Und mit diesen Worten hatte Harry sie umarmt, die Augen geschlosen und sein Sein darauf konzentriert in Bulgarien anzukommen, in der Wohnung von Dumbledores Freund.

Das gewohnte Gefühl trat ein, dass eine größere Menge Magie gewirkt wurde, und Harry öffnete die Augen – er erblickte eine Wand, behangen mit Bildern, die entweder geschmacklos oder total widerlich waren. In seinen Armen war immer noch Hermione, und Harry küsste sie, um zu sehen ob auch alles okay mit ihr war. Doch sie zog zurück, als wäre sie erschreckt oder angewidert. Harry war verstört und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Sie zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter ihm, doch bevor Harry sich umdrehen konnte hörte er eine genervte Stimme.

„Ich würd sagen, die Ausrede 'hab mich in der Hausnummer geirrt' zieht jetzt nicht mehr."

Harry und Hermione hatten sich dann schnell getrennt, und Harry stand mit einem musternden Blick dem Fremden gegenüber. Er sah irgendwie ungewohnt ... dunkel aus. So als wenn Voldemort nicht wie ein totales Skelett aussehen würde und wenigstens etwas von Styling verstanden hätte.

Die Person vor ihnen schaute sie ebenso abschätzend an, sein pechschwarzes Haar kurz, bis auf wenige sehr lange Strähnen, die genau so in das Gesicht des Fremden fielen, dass markante Gesichtszüge wie die viereckige Kopfform oder die permanent neutral gehaltenen Mundwinkel betont wurden. Die Haarfarbe war so tiefschwarz, dass es aussah als würde es ein Schatten sein, durch den man durchfassen könnte und fiel tiefer greifen könnte, so tief dass man irgendwann beim Teufel persönlich wieder rauskäme.

„Hat's euch die Sprache verschlagen? Wundert ihr euch dass ich euch nicht auf bulgarisch zutexte?" Die Person hatte sich keinen Schritt bewegt, und Harry schaute instinktiv, wo der Zauberstab der Person hing, um falls es zu einem Kampf kam ihn sofort entwaffnen zu können. Doch er erkannte nichts. Kein Stab in seiner Hand, kein Holster, kein garnichts. Selbst versteckt hätte Harry ihn entdeckt, aber es war schlicht und ergreifend kein Zauberstab an diesem Mann. Harry entspannte – wohl ein Muggel, der halt bescheid wusste.

Der Fremde sah wie Harry sich entspannte, und musste seinerseits lächeln.

„Unterschätz mich nicht, auch wenn du kein Zauberstab an mir siehst, solltest du keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen." Harrys Augen verengten sich wieder, denn der sonst so stoische Fremde hatte nun die Arme ausgebreitet und seine weiten, ebenso pechschwarzen Roben hatten sich geteilt, nur um darunter ein schwarzes Hemd und eine nur leicht hellere Hose zu zeigen, beides aus einem Stoff der leicht erschien, denn um diese Jahreszeit war es in Bulgarien wirklich warm. Die einzige Art von „Verzierung" auf dem Gewande war ein schwarzer Langstab, direkt auf der Stelle vor dem Schlüsselbein. Der Langstab glänzte im Licht, weswegen er sich hervortat – was bedeutete dieser?

Doch der Fremde schaute Hermione und Harry nur finster an, und mit gebreiteten Armen sprach er drei Silben.

„_Accio."_

Harry schaute fasziniert, wie der anscheinend dunkle Zauberer mit stabloser Magie etwas herbeibeschwörte, und so wie es aussah war es wohl sein Zauberstab. Ah, genau, ein länglicher Stab flog aus einem anderen Zimmer auf ihn zu – ein ziemlich langer Stab sogar. Als der Fremde seinen Stab dann in der Hand hielt, sah Harry, dass das was er dort vor sich hatte wohl ein waschechter Langstab war. Er wollte gerade das Wort ergreifen um soetwas wie ein „Tut uns Leid" anzustimmen, als Harry den ersten Fluch an den Kopf geworfen bekam.

„_Crucio_!"

Harry wich gerade so noch aus, und eine ferne Stelle an irgendeiner Wand wurde angesengt. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Einen Cruciatus? Hermione war genauso geschockt, und der Fremde sah ihre Gesichter und grinste. Er zielte erneut.

„_Crucio_!" Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem lauten Schrei richtete er seinen Stab auf Harry. Nachdem er den Zauber treffen hörte schaute er hoch und lächelte selbstsicher.

„Das reicht jetzt, denke ich. Petreficus Totalus." Vor ihm stand Harry, immernoch aufrecht, einen kleinen roten Energieball in seiner Hand und die andere zu dem Fremden gestreckt. Dieser konnte nur erschreckt aufheulen und stand dann komplett regungslos da. Harry erstickte den Crucio, der immer noch unschädlich in seiner Hand ruhte, und wendete sich dann Hermione zu.

„Alles okay?" Sie nickte nur, der Schrecken auf ihrem Gesicht offensichtlich. Harry strich ihr über die Wange und wand sich dann zu dem Angreifer.

„Petreficus Partialis." Der Kopf konnte nun wieder problemlos benutzt werden.

„Erkläre dich." Sagte Harry mit kontrollierter Ruhe. Der Fremde schaute ihn manisch an.

„Ich soll mich erklären? Ich? Das ist echt das lächerlichste, das ich je gehört habe..."

„Du hast versucht meiner Freundin einen Cruciatus überzubraten, und ich denke dafür solltest du dich erklären, wenn du nicht sofort im Gefängnis landen willst." Harry spielte abwesend mit seinem Zauberstab, und Hermione schaute hinter ihm unsicher hin und her.

„Ich? Ins Gefängnis? Da nimmst du aber große Worte in den Mund, du bist der derjenige der ins Gefängnis kommt wenn man uns hier findet, Einbruch nenne ich das!" Man sah wie der Mann immer wütender wurde.

„Erstens haben wir Erlaubnis, hierzusein, und zweitens, was tust du hier? Wohl auch einbrechen, hm? Und jeder Cruciatus ist eine lebenslange Strafe in Askaban wert." Harry hatte nun doch seine Stimme etwas erhoben, und Hermione versuchte ihn zu beruhigen indem sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beruhigen.

„Dies ist Bulgarien, und hier gibt es kein Askaban – denkt ihr eure Gesetze gelten hier? Ausländer... Und zu eurer Erlaubnis, die möchte ich gern sehen, denn ich habe euch nicht erlaubt, hier zu sein!" Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an, seine Wut verrauchte etwas.

„Wie ist dein Name?" fragte ihn Harry zögerlich.

„Was geht dich das an? Ich wohne hier und selbst wenn ich der Weihnachtsmann wäre würde ich dich jetzt achtkantig hier rauswerfen!" Der Fakt dass er unbeweglich am Boden lag änderte nichts an seiner Wortwahl. Harry ignorierte ihn, sein Blick an die Decke gerichtet.

„Was hatte Dumbledore nochmal gesagt, wie der Besitzer heißt...? Hmmm..." Harry strich sich übers Kinn und Hermione schien sich ebenso erinnern zu wollen, obwohl sie niemals mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen hatte.

„Dumbledore? Oh mein Gott, sagt mir nicht Albus Dumbledore hat euch geschickt? Was habe ich dir nur angetan, allmächtige Gewalt, die es vielleicht gibt, oder auch nicht, dass du mir zwei totale Idioten und dazu auch noch Ausländer herbringst, dazu auch noch geschickt von dem alten Greis Dumbledore? Ahhhhhhhh!" Doch bei dieser Anzahl an Beleidigungen hatte Harry ihm erstmal eine gelangt, so dass der angebliche Hausbesitzer wieder einmal regungslos am Boden lag.

Harry stand neben einem großen Bett, in das locker 4 Personen Platz gehabt hätten, Hermione an seiner Seite. Der Fremde, der sich inzwischen als wirklicher Besitzer des Hauses herausgestellt hatte, lag auf dem Bett, immer noch bewusstlos. Er war kurz aufgewacht um nochmal ein paar Beleidigungen zu äußern, und Harry hatte kurz die Möglichkeit ihn auszufragen, bevor er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Hab wohl doch etwas zu doll zugeschlagen...

Dumbledore hatte seinen „Kollegen" garnicht informiert, so wie es schien, und hatte einfach auf gut Glück geraten, dass er wohl nich daheim sein würde. Harry musste nur wieder den Kopf schütteln über seinen Mentor.

„Ob es ihm gut geht? Er hat ja auch ne Menge Tohubawohu veranstaltet..." Hermione hatte sich an seine Seite angeschmiegt und Harry hatte einen beschützenden Arm um sie gelegt.

„Ich denke er ist einfach nur wegen dem Stress dem wir ihm bereitet haben ein wenig, überlastet. Er wird wohl wieder auf den Damm kommen. Aber stimmt das, dass die Unverzeihlichen in Bulgarien erlaubt sind?" Harry drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und Hermione brauchte nur eine Millisekunde um das Wissen aus ihrem Kopf abzurufen.

„Naja, es wird niemand ermutigt sie zu benutzen, aber in Fällen wie Notwehr, oder Einbruch oder Ungeziefer ist es in Bulgarien durchaus angebracht die Unverzeihlichen zu benutzen."

„Ungeziefer?" Harry schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Du hast die Schaben in diesem Land noch nicht geschehen. Ah sie doch, er scheint aufzuwachen."

Die Gestalt bewegte sich, anscheinend vorsichtig zuerst, wohl um zu testen ob immer noch der Petreficus auf ihm lag. Nachdem er das Gegenteil befand, öffnete er die Augen und sprach die beiden direkt an.

„Harry Potter und Hermione Granger." Es war keine Frage.

„Lass mich raten – eure Presse ist genau so sensationsgeil wie unsere." antwortete Harry witzelnd.

„Du meinst das Propagandablatt, dass hier Tageszeitung genannt wird? Man kennt euch halt, in den Institutionen, in denen ich arbeite seit ihr bekannt und beliebt." Hermione und Harry schauten ihn verwundert an, doch er lachte. „Nein, ich bin kein Todesesser und auch nicht die bulgarische Variante davon, die Steinfresser. Ich bin sozusagen das Gegenteil, ich tue alles dafür dass hier nicht zuviel dunkles aufkommt." Er richtete sich auf und sprang leicht vom Bett, jede Ohnmächtigkeit verflogen. Er stand vor Harry, und Harry musste bemerken, dass die nun imposante Gestalt in seinen makellosen Roben genauso groß war wie er. Hermione schaute unruhig zwischen den Beiden hin und her, doch der immer noch Namenlose streckte Harry nur seine Hand aus.

„Tut mir leid dass ich Hermione versucht habe zu verfluchen – ich wollte ehrlich gesagt nur deine Reflexe testen, und ich muss sagen, sie sind erbärmlich." Harry erstarrte während er die Hand schüttelte. „Aber dafür hast du mich schneller außer Gefecht gesetzt als ich erwartet hätte, denn du hast keinerlei Reflexe gebraucht – warum ausweichen wenn dir der Fluch eh nichts anhaben tut?" Und so grinste er, und auch Harry entspannte sichtlich.

„Mein Name ist Travin Stormkeep, oder wie ich in Deutschland bekannt bin, Travin Sturmfels. Einzig bekannter Meister des Langstabes und erster Eleve des großen Albus Dumbledore. Und wie ich sehe, bist du der Zweite."

Harry kontaktierte Dumbledore und teilte ihm mit, dass der Bekannte nun doch zu Hause ist,

und Dumbledore zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Harry seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf – wo war der Sinn? Dumbledore wurde wirklich senil.

In der Küche, die eher nach einer Abstellkammer aussah (wohl aufgrund der nicht-Nutzung), war gerade reges Treiben. Travin war damit beschäftigt, etwas Ordnung in seine Kessel und andere Utensilien zu bringen, und Hermione hatte die aktuelle Muggelzeitschrift vor sich liegen, tief darin verschwunden. Harry stellte sich hinter sie, und lugte über ihre Schulter, doch aus der fremden Schrift konnte er sich nichts zusammenreimen.

„Was machst du da?" flüsterte Harry ihr leise ins Ohr, und als sie seine Stimme vernahm, lehnte sie sich leicht gegen ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, doch las weiter, ohne zu antworten. Harry fand die Aufmachung des „Artikels" interessant, es sah fast nach Stellenanzeigen aus.

„Suchst du dir schon Arbeit in einem Land, in dem wir nichtmal eine Stunde sind?" scherzte Harry. Hermione drehte sich um, und schaute in abschätzend an.

„Nein, aber ich denke nicht dass wir nach den Vorfällen hier bleiben können. Ich suche uns eine kleine schöne Wohnung, nicht weitab vom Stadtkern, von dem aus wir dann uns weiter Gedanken machen können."

Was? Natürlich könnt ihr nach den Vorfällen hier bleiben." rief Travin aus einer tiefen Ecke hinter einem Schrank. Harry wollte garnicht wissen, was er da alles hervorziehen könnte...

„Ähm, es tut mir leid, Herr Sturmfels, aber ich denke so wie wir in ihr Haus eingedrungen sind, ist es mehr als rechtens wenn wir einfach verschwinden ohne noch mehr ihrer kostbaren Zeit zu beanspruchen." Harry erkannte an ihrem förmlichen Ton dass sie sich immer noch an den Crucio erinnerte. Verdammt, hätte er Hermione damit getroffen wäre er jetzt tot.

„Herr Sturmfels? Erstens, sprich mich nicht mit Herr an, hört sich an als wär ich ein Geschäftsmann oder so. Zweitens, bevorzuge ich Stormkeep, ich hab das nur für euch übersetzt, heißt nicht als wenn ich so heißen würde. Oder sagst du zu Harry auch Harry Töpfer?" Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Dacht ich's mir." Sie wollte das Wort ergreifen, doch Travin gab ihr keine Möglichkeit, zu sprechen.

„Und ich finde dass ihr den Rest eures Aufenthaltes ruhig hier verbringen könnt, seht es als eine Entschuldigung für das verunglückte Kennenlernen, wenn ihr so wollt." Hermione hat eine Augenbraue gehoben, und Harry spielte mit einem Knopfloch – er würde wohl das diplomatische Gefasel Hermione überlassen. Sie seufzte.

„Und wie, soll ich sie, oder dich, nennen? Meister Lampe?"

„Travin reicht. Oder Master Stormkeep. Oder Lord Travin. Oder Lord Stormkeep. Oder..."

„Ich denke, ich werde mir einen aussuchen können." sagte Hermione schnell, und warf die Zeitung auf den überlaufenden Mülleimer, und nur durch Glück oder höherer Physik blieb die Zeitung obenauf liegen.

Harry und Hermione bezogen Quartier im Gästezimmer, das neben dem Flur das einzig saubere Zimmer war. Es war simpel, ein Bett mitsamt Nachttisch, dass eigentlich nur für eine Person reichen würde, ein kleiner Schrank, nichtssagende Tapete und ein großes Fell auf dem Boden. Da der Kopf noch dran war, erkannte Harry sofort, dass es ein Eber gewesen war. Hermione hielt sich den Mund bei dem Anblick, aber überkam ihren Ekel und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Travin beobachtete dies und lachte.

„Hey, besser was warmes auf dem Boden haben, im Winter wird's hier ziemlich kalt." Hermione warf ihm nur einen abschätzigen Blick zu, doch er war auch gleich wieder verschwunden – er hatte seinen Gästen berichtet, dass er noch etwas für seinen Job vorbereiten müsse, denn er mysteriös als ein „Geheimnis" tituliert hatte.

„Naja, das wird wohl reichen, oder?"

„Denke ich mal – wir müssen ja nicht oft hier sein..." sagte Hermione, und näherte sich Harry verführerisch.

„Ach, und ich dachte, dass das was du mit mir vorhast normalerweise im Bett geschieht." Er grinste, und sie küsste ihn sacht bevor sie sprach.

„Normalerweise. Ich denke wir sind schon so weit, dass wir genug Betten gesehen haben..." Doch sie brach ab als Harry sie küsste. Nachdem er sie wieder freiließ war sie atemlos, und Harry sprach.

„Hmmm, viele Szenarien spielen sich mir vor, jede besser als die andere. Und keine beinhaltet ein Bett." Sie lächelte, legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals, und sagte, „so gefällt mir das," bevor sie sich komplett um ihn schlung und beide für die nächsten Minuten nicht ansprechbar waren.

„Hey, noch bin ich da!" Rief eine inzwischen als nervig empfundene Gestalt vom Nachbarraum. „Ich weiß genau was ihr tut!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, richtete seine Hand auf die Tür, die sofort verschloss, und rief dann, „Was denn? Wir arbeiten und möchten nicht gestört werden!" Woraufhin Hermione mit ihrem Zauberstab einen _Silencio _auf den Raum wirkte, und die Beiden mit ihren Aktivitäten, die fern von Arbeit waren, weitermachen konnten.

„Genau, arbeiten. Und ich geh mit Viktor Krum auf ein Date." kicherte Travin und verschwand schließlich mit einer Drehung seines Umhangs, denn er sich für den dramatischen Effekt immer umschlang. Daraufhin war er verschwunden, seine Disapparation komplett lautlos.

Harry und Hermione hatten kurz nach Travins Verschwinden ihren Gedanken Taten folgen lassen, und ohne dass Harry wusste wo der Ort war, oder wie genau so ein Ort existieren konnte, befanden sie sich auf einer Sommerwiese, die bis auf Blumen, viel Gras und dem Baum, unter dem sie lagen, nichts beinhaltete. Vor ihnen ein idyllischer See, ein Picknickkorb vor ihnen, gefüllt mit Leckereien. Sie lagen unter einer großen Eiche, die die Sonne jedenfalls für diesen Bereich gut verdeckte. Harry und Hermione lagen eng aneinander geschlungen. Harry hatte Probleme ihre Bluse aufzubekommen, was vielleicht etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, dass sie zur gleichen Zeit seine Hose runterziehen wollte, und das Gewirr aus Armen war so im halbliegen doch relativ verwirrend – nachdem sie zum dritten Mal mit ihren Händen kollidiert waren, fing Harry ihren Blick, und lachte laut los.

„Was machen wir hier eigentlich? Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, ein wunderschönes Picknick vor uns, und super Wetter. Warum verhalten wir uns wie pubertierende Jugendliche, die die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können?" Harry lehnte sich zurück, überzeugt davon, dass er jetzt einfach eine Runde entspannen würde. Doch Hermione kicherte.

„Nun, zu aller erst, wir sind Jugendliche, und Mister Erwachsen hier kann mir nicht erzählen, dass er das „die Finger nicht voneinander lassen" nicht genossen hat." Mit einem bedeutsamen Blick deutete sie auf die Beule in seiner Hose, und Harry wurde leicht rot, doch als sie auflachte, grinste er ebenso. Vom Moment gepackt, schnappte sich Harry Hermione und zog sie mit sich aufs Gras. Sie wehrte sich spielhaft, und so kullerten sie ein paar Meter durchs Gras, doch irgendwann stieß Harry an etwas hartes, kaltes.

„Hey, soweit ich mich erinnere hatte die Wiese keine Findlinge." Er rollte von Hermione runter, die sich umschaute, der Spaß so schnell zuende.

„Findelling? Fremder nicht wissen, wo er sich befindet, tsts." Als Harry sich aufrichtete, und die Welt, die nun wieder aussah, wie sie vor seinem Zauber war, erblickte, merkte er erst, dass eine Gestalt vor ihm stand, die so grässlich aussah, dass es Harry und Hermione kalt den Rücken runterlief.

Die Person war weit über 2 Meter groß, fast zu groß für einen Menschen, doch nicht ganz so groß wie Hagrid. Er hatte eine weite, graue Robe um sich geschlungen, doch der Kragen war befellt, ein schwarzes, schmutziges Fell. Die ganze Robe war durch und durch verschmutzt, wenn sie jedoch nicht zerschlissen aussah. Das Gesicht der auf dem Kopf kahlgeschorenen Gestalt war in eine hässliche Grimasse verzogen, als wäre der Ausdruck von Wut ihm eingebrannt worden. Ja, ihm, es war ein Er, das erkannte Harry nun, denn er bemerkte auch, dass die Gestalt unter dieser dicken Robe sehr muskulös sein musste. Um seinen Hals hing eine Kette, auf der mehrere Steine gleicher Größe hingen, einfache, gewöhnliche Steine. In seiner Hand hatte er einen Zauberstab, etwas zu lang für eine britische Variante, aber immer noch zu kurz für einen Langstab oder ähnlichem.

„Wer du sein, Junge? Sagen mir, Wer du sein!" Harry stotterte – das Auftreten, die Aussprache, das alles erinnerte ihn an einen Troll oder Oger, doch wahrscheinlich sprach dieser Mensch halt einfach nicht so gut Harrys Sprache – aber wer war er überhaupt? Ein Eremit? Harry versuchte sich wieder zu fassen, er dürfte nicht unvorbereitet sein. Harry wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn, und drehte den Kopf zu Hermione, die sich gerade erst erhoben hatte.

„Du! Du! Potter Junge!" jetzt zeigte der Hühne mit seiner freien Hand auf Harrys Stirn, und brüllte laut umher. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf – er war also nun wirklich _überall_ bekannt.

„Hey, ja ich bins, ist ja okay..." Versuchte Harry den Mann vom Brüllen abzubringen. Den ruinierten Moment wollte er jetzt nicht noch mit einem Presseaufkommen abschließen. _Einfach hier weg_, dachte Harry.

Als er seinen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen wollte, und gerade nach Hermiones Hand griff, schnellte ebenso die Hand des Hühnen vor, die sich blitzschnell um Harrys Hals schloß, und zudrückte.

„Du gehen nirgendwo, Junge."

-

So, ich hoffe dass diesmal keinerlei Probleme mit den Sonderzeichen sind. Ich entschuldige mich, ich hatte eigentlich vor das Kapitel innerhalb von 1-2 Wochen zu schaffen, aber World of Warcraft kam raus, und ... ihr versteht mich, oder:)


End file.
